


Take me back to the start

by Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bipolar Disorder, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Suicide Attempt, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 52,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec/pseuds/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is moving on with his life and finally excepting, though still struggling with his bipolar disease. He's made a new friend and has a new job and feels less dependent on his family. Only thing Ian wants now is to make things right between he and Mickey. Mickey just needs to get out of jail first...<br/>Post season 5 fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things will never be the same

“Ian” Mandy said surprised as she peeked through the crack of her front door. Ian Gallagher was the last person she expected to see at the Milkovich house. She opened the door fully stepping outside causing Ian to step back. “What the fuck” Mandy said crossing her arms raising an eyebrow.

“I can say the same to you” Ian said looking at her sadly with a small smile. “When did you get back?”

“Ian its mid night, what the hell do you want….Why you here?” Mandy asked harshly.

Ian flinched at her words retreating a bit, Mandy noticed and sighed causing her expression to lighten up a bit. She desperately missed Ian when she was away and one of the reasons she wanted to return home was for him. He was her best friend after all, and she hated how she left everyone.

The reason for her return was not what she expected however. She remembered Mickey calling her from prison, telling her he was being charged for attempted murder. He mentioned how Ian was no longer a concern of his or more accurately how he was no longer Ian’s concern. He said how he needed her to return home, to help out with Yevgeny and Svetlana and to be there for the family. The conversation was short and they didn’t say much to try and comfort one another. The Milkovich don’t talk about feelings or show emotions, because it showed weakness. Mandy however couldn’t help the tear that trickled down her face for fear of her brother. “I’m gonna get you out Mick. I love you” “Love you too” Mickey said after a beat and then the line was dead. Mandy was pissed at Ian for not giving a shit about her brother, after everything Mickey had done for him.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but umm, I needed to give you something” Ian said turning and grabbing a black duffle bag off of one of the broken chairs on the Milkovich’s porch. “This is for you” He said handing it to her.

Mandy looked at the bag then back up to Ian. “What the fuck is it?” Mandy said not budging watching him cautiously.

“It’s for Mickey” Ian said.

Mandy realized that this bag was probably some of Mickey’s shit that Ian was now returning. She couldn’t help the anger that had exploded from her. This was when he wanted to do this? When all this shit was going down? What a coward. She looked up at Ian then swung her fist connecting it with Ian’s jaw.

Ian stumbled back a little holding his jaw looking back at her surprised. “What the fuck Mandy”

Mandy grabbed the duffle bag flipping Ian off and then going back inside.

Ian stood there for a minute dumbfounded as to what actually just happened. He contemplated knocking on the door again and trying to explain but decided against it. He then turned around to head home.

Mandy dropped the duffle bag on the ground going straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer. She chugged about half of it by the time she made her way back into the living room. She eyed the bag where she dropped it, curiosity getting the better of her. She dropped to her knees placing her beer beside her and then opened up the bag. Her eyes went wide. “Holy shit” She whispered sitting down now and looking into a bag filled with money. She sifted through the bag unable to actually count the exact amount of cash that was in there. She also found a small flash drive and a card with a number, time and address scribbled on it. She was confused and wasn’t sure what she was actually seeing, till she remembered what Ian said. “It’s for Mickey” the words ran through her head as a smile appeared on her face. She stood up quickly almost tripping over her feet as she ran out the door trying to catch up with Ian.

Ian was slowly making his way home smoking a cigarette, as he tried to think of another way he could speak with Mandy without getting punched again. Just then he heard his name being called, turning around he saw Mandy running towards him.

“What the hell…is with….the bag” Mandy asked stopping a few feet away from him breathing heavily. She was trying to catch her breath after running to catch up with him. She looked at him and Ian couldn’t quite read her facial expression.

“I told you it’s for…” Ian started but Mandy interrupted.

“Yea, I get it. It’s for Mickey, that isn’t an explanation though” Mandy said raising an eyebrow.

Ian smiled at her “Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I don’t care about him. That bitch Sammy got him into this mess. He doesn’t deserve this…”

“Then why don’t you organize and get him out yourself then” Mandy questioned looking at Ian. If Ian so cared, why isn’t he doing this himself. Why couldn’t he show Mickey that he gave a damn? Instead of her having to uproot her life (granted she was happy to finally get away from Kenyatta) and her and Iggy busting their asses to try and get Mickey out. “Why are you hiding behind me?”

“Seriously, if Mick knew I was behind this he wouldn’t accept the help.” Ian said and though Mandy huffed and rolled her eyes she knew he had a point.

 “Look Mandy I got him into this mess, I should be getting him out. I saved some of my money from my old job and the rest a friend helped me get it.”

Mandy raised an eyebrow looking a little shocked. “A friend helped you? You didn’t kill anyone did you?” Ian looked at her shocked.

“What? No. Look I promise the money is clean and nothing will be traced back to you. This is me just wanting Mickey out of prison, especially being in the same one as Terry. He has to get out and if that’s going to happen he will need one hell of a lawyer. That doesn’t come cheap. They lawyer is going to meet you tomorrow. I just….I need him to be safe…I can’t…..Mickey, he doesn’t deserve this” Ian said starting to stumble over his words. He was no longer trying to hide all the worry he felt.

Mandy nodded smiling slightly then flung her arms around Ian. Ian was caught off guard but then hugged her back. “Thank you” Mandy whispered letting go of Ian. She turned to head home when Ian spoke again.

“Hey Mandy” Ian shouted. She turned around to look at him. “I’m so happy you’re okay, I missed you. I’m glad you’re back”

Mandy smiled at him, a genuine smile to her best friend. “I’ve missed you too” She said then turned back to go home.

This was why Ian was her best friend. No matter what happened between them Ian was always the one to give Mandy hope that everything would be okay.


	2. F*cking perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets a surprise visit in jail...We get a glimpse of Ian's new friend

“Mickey Milkovich?”

“Who the fuck, are you?” Mickey asked walking over to talk with his new ‘attorney’. Mickey wasn’t sure what to say. She was a woman to begin with, not that he thought women are incapable, but he just wasn’t expecting it. She was staring right at him waiting for him to have a seat; her black hair was placed in a neat bun as her brown eyes watched him closely. Mickey would never admit it but she was intimidating.

“I’m the person who is going to get your ass out of this hell hole” She said as Mickey slowly sat opposite her. “By the way, you look terrible.

“You aint the lawyer from the state” Mickey said raising an eyebrow, ignoring her last statement. He could thank dear ole daddy for the physical state he was in. That was the last thing he was worrying about now though. He wasn’t sure what this was but there was no way his family could afford to hire a lawyer, so this must be some mistake. Or they just did some illegal shit to pull this off, either way he was not happy.

“No. Your sister hired me, good choice on her part. There was no way you were getting out of here with a state lawyer” She said looking through a file now. Mickey raised his eyebrows at her. Okay then option 2, his sibling did some illegal shit

“Okay. Look lady, there is no way my sister could afford this so….” Mickey started but was then interrupted.

“My name is Stephanie and it’s taken care of, so shut the fuck up and tell me the story from the start” She said looking back at Mickey.

“What the fuck. Look I don’t….” Mickey started setting up his face only to be interrupted once more.

“No you look. You don’t want to get stuck in here for attempted murder okay. You have a family out there who was able to hire me to get you out. You have a brother and sister who care and you have a wife and most important a son. You can act like Mr. Tough guy all you want but I’m your best bet on getting out of here. Trust me you don’t want to be stuck in here for 20 years to life, because if you get out you will have nothing to go back too. Your family won’t know you and you won’t know them. Your wife would have probably moved on and your son would most likely resent you. You know and that’s if you get out before you die in here. So shut up and tell me what I need to know. I don’t have time for a smart ass.” Stephanie said smiling at him.

Mickey raised an eyebrow but then couldn’t help but smile at her bluntness. Of course this was the lawyer Mandy chose, a hard-ass woman who won’t take shit from no one.

Mickey was reluctant at first but then slowly told her the story from the beginning. He tried to run through the story as quickly as possible but Stephanie wouldn’t stop asking questions, causing him to have to relive some painful memories. By the time Mickey was finished the story he was exhausted.

“Alright well we have a video of Sammy shooting at you, so that should take away any sympathy the jury would have for her….Also show she is bat-shit crazy…we just need something…..” Stephanie started but Mickey interrupted.

“I’m sorry you have a video. How the hell did you get a video” Mickey looked at her confused. Who the hell was this woman that she was able to get her hands on a video? Stephanie looked at Mickey oddly almost as if she was about to say something but then knew she couldn’t. Then she just smiled over at him. 

“Sure do. Right here” Stephanie said holding up a flash drive. “I have my ways.” She said winking at him. Mickey looked at her slightly shocked then looked around the room because this wasn’t feeling right.

“Alright Mickey, one last thing, you said Ian, your ex is bipolar.” She said jotting down a few notes.

“What does that have to do with anything” Mickey asked bitterly. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was angry at. Whether it was the mention of Ian and he being an ex, or why she was bringing up Ian’s mental illness.

“That can get you some pity points from the jury” She said closing her folder.

Mickey looked at her disgusted. “You want to use my ex’s disease to get me out of here”

Stephanie looked at him sternly then flashed a warm smile that kind of freaked Mickey out a bit. “Look sweetheart, I’m going to run this by you. I don’t care whether you did do whatever you did or not. I’m not getting paid to care. My job isn’t to care okay. My job is to take you to court as soon as possible and convince every asshole in there that you are not a danger to society. That you didn’t mean to do what you did and how terribly sorry you are and all that crap. If that means exploiting your ex’s disease to give you the upper hand then so be it. You can think of me as a heartless bitch all you want at the end of the day though I will be the reason as to why you got out of prison. That you’re not rotting away in here being beaten on and butt fucked.”

Mickey was speechless he had no idea how to even respond to Stephanie.

“I think I got everything. Start saying your goodbye’s because you are as good as gone. I’ll see you in court” Stephanie said flashing a bright smile, and then got up to leave.

Mickey watched as she left as the guards came to escort him back to his cell. He couldn’t help but smile on his way back because even though Stephanie seemed liked a crazy bitch, she was a crazy bitch that was on his side.

*

“Hey, so did you hear anything yet?”

Ian looked up to his new friend and co-worker. He smiled sweetly at her and then shook his head.

“Hi. No I haven’t but Mandy said the lawyer met with Mickey yesterday” Ian said.

“That’s good. So that should get the ball rolling” She said brightly at him.

“Hopefully” Ian said “I just want him out of there”

She just nodded looking at Ian. Ian looked back at her and felt so lucky to have a friend like her. He met Izzy aka Elizabeth about three months ago in group therapy. Ian hated group therapy but after Izzy made a scene about how stupid this all was and then flipped the refreshments table; he couldn’t help but go over to talk to her. The one good thing about it all was actually making friends with her and now they worked in the same diner. Having her around made Ian feel less insane and it helped having someone who was going through the same thing around to talk with. He felt normal when Izzy was around.

“Okay well we better get back to work. Don’t want to get fired.” Izzy said picking up her waitress tray.

Ian nodded getting to work clearing tables, trying to clear his mind and not think about Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you i was uploading quickly....sorry this chapter is a short one...Also guys I'm not to sure of how true all this lawyer talk is....but for the sake of the story...we are going to roll with it. Plus some of you maybe wondering how Ian got the money and the tape...I promise I'll explain how...it may take a while but I will explain.


	3. Why have you brought me here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is released from prison...Mandy wants to celebrate. Things don't go according to plan however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all.  
> Here is chapter 3  
> Hope you enjoy

It had been almost 6 months that the trial went on for. Mandy hadn’t expected it to take so long especially when Sammy was a no show halfway through the trial. She wasn’t allowed in the court room but Stephanie kept her updated. When it was finally over she remembered Stephanie coming to the Milkovich house sharing the news. Mandy was fighting with Iggy while Svetlana was on the couch feeding Yevgeny. When Mandy heard what Stephanie had to say she started to cry, unable to control the overwhelming joy she felt for her family. Stephanie explained that Mickey was being let out but he was going be on probation for about a year. This was just so that the court could get updates to show that Mickey was an upstanding citizen, and the state didn’t fuck up letting him go free. Mandy wasn’t sure how Stephanie pulled this all off but she was one hell of a lawyer.

Mandy waited outside of the prison tapping her foot as she took a long drag of her cigarette. The gates opened and she saw Mickey walking out. Carrying some shit he had with him when he was arrested she assumed. He came up to her smiling and then flung his arms around her giving a chaste kiss on top of her head. She hugged him back then pulled away just as quickly.

“So how’s dad” Mandy asked as she pushed him off handing her cigarette to him.

He took a long puff then hit her at the back of the head; she pushed him harder away from her as she grabbed back her cigarette. Iggy stepped out of the car as he saw the two of them making their way to him.

“How does it feel to be a free man” Iggy said hugging Mickey quickly “Though you probably liked jail, all the dick you could get”

Mickey punched Iggy in the stomach causing him to double over clutching his stomach. Iggy however was still wheezing out a laugh at his lame joke.

“Hey so I have a question that I’ve been wondering for a while now” Mickey said turning to Mandy.

“What?” She asked bracing herself.

“How the fuck did you afford that attorney and where the hell did you get a tape of Sammi running me down with gun?” Mickey asked crossing his arms.

“I sold a lot of shit…Look Mickey it doesn’t matter how we could afford it…it’s over now and you’re out. That’s all that matters. As for the tape, I don’t know what you are talking about. Clearly you just got a fucking amazing lawyer.” Mandy told him flatly.

Mickey stared at her narrowing his eyes and Mandy knew he didn’t believe what she was saying but he hadn’t pressed it any further. She wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t want to know or if he could tell she didn’t want to talk about it. Either way she was happy he dropped it.

The three Milkovich siblings got into their car, all cussing and beating on one another making their way back home. They would never say this out loud but they were so happy to be together again and couldn’t wipe the smiles off their faces.

*

“Come on Mick, we have to celebrate” Mandy said to her brother, pulling him out the car.

Mickey however was far from impressed. He was just released from jail a couple of hours ago. He wanted to go home and rest up. He was in no mood to sit in a diner and make small talk with his siblings. He wanted to get home and sleep in his own bed and though he would never admit it out loud, he wanted to see Yevgeny.

“Mandy I want to go fucking home”

“Man, let’s just order to go. I’m starving and we have nothing at home” Iggy said.

Mickey didn’t mind that idea and looked over at Mandy raising an eyebrow at her.

“Fine we can order to go” She said and the two followed her inside.

They took a sit at the counter looking over a menu as they waited.

“Hi, I’m Izzy and I’ll be your server today! How may I help you?”

The three Milkovich siblings cringed over how animated their waitress voice was.

“We’d like to place an order to go.” Mandy said practically scowling at her.

“Sure! What can I get you three then” The waitress beamed.

The three ordered what they wanted and something extra for Svetlana at home. They ordered drinks to wait while their food was being prepared.

“Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you three” Izzy smiled walking away.

Iggy smiled staring at her ass while she went to other customers and Mandy just smacked him over the head glaring at him when he looked back at her. Mickey couldn’t help but laugh at them, until he saw the bus boy make his way from the back going to clear a table.

“You have to be fucking kidding me” Mickey said losing all traces of humor. Mandy and Iggy looked over to him and then looked to where he was staring. There was Ian wearing a uniform and clearing some tables. Of course Mickey would walk into the one diner where he would meet up with the one person he didn’t want to see.

Mandy felt her eyes grow wide and looked back at Mickey who was now glaring at her.

“Did you fucking know?” Mickey asked her raising his eyebrows.

“No fuck face, why the hell would I do this to you” Mandy said scoffing folding her arms.

“What’s the matter” Iggy said aloof to the whole thing. Mickey set his face up at him and Mandy knocked him over the head. Mickey wasn’t sure if he was that stupid or if he didn’t give a fuck.

“I don’t need this right now” Mickey said feel exasperated all of a sudden.

“Go to the car. Our food should be ready soon. I didn’t do this on purpose Mickey. I didn’t know.” Mandy said looking at her brother.

Mickey looked at her and then just nodded standing up about to make his way to the exit when he accidently bumped into their waitress who was carrying a tray full of drinks. Next thing he knew he was on the floor next to Izzy covered in soda and who knows what else. Izzy recovered a lot faster than he did. She whipped out a towel pushing it against Mickey’s now damp shirt.

“Shit I’m so sorry” Izzy said patting Mickey with her small towel.

Mickey looked at her like she was crazy. What the fuck did she think the towel would do? They were both soaked and that shit towel wasn’t going to do anything.

“Its fine” Mickey muttered trying to free himself and get outside. He knew more than half the diner was staring in their direction.

“Here let me help with this”

Mickey heard the voice from behind but he knew all too well who it was. He didn’t want to turn around; he just wanted to make a run for it. It was too late for that however because what he heard next made his heart drop.

“Mickey? Is that you” Ian said now getting a good look at the guy.

Mickey turned to face Ian holding his head high. Ian looked at him then glanced over to see Mandy and Iggy. This made it seem real and relief washed over him, he took a step forward to Mickey. This caused Mickey however to take one step back causing both boys to tense up.

“It’s good to see you. I’m happy you’re out” Ian said smiling at him.

Mickey couldn’t help but scowl. How was he being so normal? How could he act like this was no big deal? Mickey felt as if he was just punched in the stomach and felt like he couldn’t breathe. He also got pissed that this was the affect Ian had on him and he didn’t do anything to cause Ian any discomfort.

“Oh my god, so you’re Mickey” Izzy said wide eyes with a smile. Iggy, Mandy, Mickey and Ian all looked at her at once. Izzy smiled slightly raising her trey to cover her face.

“Yea, I got to go” Mickey muttered walking off again.

“Wait” Ian said reaching out to Mickey grabbing his jacket.

“Ian let me the fuck go” Mickey said angrily.

“Mick” Ian said softly. He didn’t want Mickey to leave angry. He wanted to talk to him, or at least not have Mickey hate him.

Mickey however reacted badly to Ian. His touch was one thing but he couldn’t go around calling him that way. Mickey grabbed Ian by the hand pulling him around and then pushing him up against the diner’s wall. Ian felt his body slam against the wall but he didn’t care. He didn’t care how every eye in the diner was now looking in their direction. He did however care as to how much hate he could see in Mickey’s eyes.

“Let me fucking leave Gallagher.” Mickey said staring at him.

“Sure” Ian said raising his hands up showing he surrendered. Mickey pushed him aside and then exited.

“Well I think that went well” Izzy said and Ian just shot her a look.

He turned around still to have all eyes on him. He straightened up brushing his apron and then went back to work. Izzy watched Ian walk off then looked over to Mandy and Iggy who looked back at her.

“I’ll go get your food. I’m sure it’s ready by now.” Izzy said smiling then practically ran to the kitchen.

Izzy came back shortly with their food order. Ian watched as they left, Mandy gave him a small wave and a tiny smile. He waved back to her as he watched the Milkovich’s leave the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I know my law aspect of the story may be kinda far fetch but hey we cant have Mickey in jail.  
> also I thought my chapters were longer...but they all seem short. I guess that just means more pages lol  
> I would love feedback!!   
> Thanks again.


	4. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes job hunting with Yev. Mandy and Ian hangout at the Milkovich household and catch up. Mandy finds out how Ian made the money to get Mickey out of jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone...Chapter 4 is here!  
> I just want to thank everyone for their comments and kudos.   
> Really appreciate it.  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
> Also I realized I haven't said this yet....though I think we all knew this already..I don't own Shameless (US) or any of their characters.  
> If I did we would all be smiling and re-watching freaking season 5. Just saying. ;)

Mickey awoke to the feeling of small hands tapping on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and a small smile broke across his face as he realized Yev was staring right back at him.

“You take baby today”

Mickey almost cringed at the sound of that thick Russian accent filling his room.

“And where the hell are you going” Mickey mumbled into his pillow.

“I have job to do. Unlike you” Svetlana spat out to him then turned and walked out the room.

“Your mom’s a bitch” Mickey said looking at Yev who started to blow spit bubbles. Mickey stroked his cheek then rolled out of bed.

 Svetlana was actually pleasant the first couple of days Mickey came back, but it didn’t last long. Not that it bothered Mickey; he preferred their relationship how it was. Svetlana being nice was fucking weird.

Mandy was washing dishes when Mickey came out with Yev.

“Morning big boy, who’s such a cutie” Mandy said smiling clapping her hands when she saw them come from Mickey’s room.

Mickey stiffened raising his eyebrows giving her an amused look, causing Mandy to stop when she noticed Mickey's expression. “What the fuck was that” He asked her smiling.

Mandy just rolled her eyes. “So I baby talk now, shut the fuck up” She said flipping him off then taking Yev away. “Come to Aunty Mandy”

Mickey smiled ever so slightly shaking his head handing Yev over to Mandy, and then going into the kitchen. There was a bit of eggs left in a pan sitting on the stove that Mickey took. He sat down to eat his breakfast when Mandy came back into the kitchen.

“So, what do you have plan for today?” Mandy asked Mickey as she kept an eye on a now crawling Yev.

“Gotta, get me a job. Have people to impress now.” Mickey muttered mouth filled with eggs.

“No kidding, Where ya thinking” Mandy asked looking at her brother disgusted.

“Anywhere that will hire me” Mickey told her and she just nodded.

Mickey finished up his eggs and looked over at Yev. “Wanna go job hunting with daddy” Mickey said getting up, going over to Yev who was now smiling up at Mickey. Mandy couldn’t help but smile at the scene as Mickey picked up Yev holding onto his hand as he talked to his son. Mickey turned around to see Mandy watching him and cocked up an eyebrow.

“What the fuck are you looking at” Mickey asked losing that father exterior.

“Nothing you asshole” Mandy said turning to clear the table. Mickey just turned around and headed back into his room with Yev.

*

“Okay. Thanks again” Mandy put the phone down when Mickey emerged from his room.

“Who were you talking too?” Mickey asked putting Yev into his pram, causing Mandy to jump.

“Nobody” Mandy said fiddling with the phone in her hand, as she rested her hip against the counter.

Mickey looked at her, narrowing his eyes. Mandy sighed at her brother. “If you must know I was just thanking my new boss. I got a waitressing job”

“Oh” Mickey said he looked like he had more to say but then dropped it, which Mandy was glad for. “Alright, well I’m off with Yev.” Mickey then turned to Yev “Let’s go get me a job” Mickey said heading out the door.

*

Mandy was sitting on the couch painting her toe nails when she heard a knock on the door. She went to peek, seeing Ian standing there holding a brown paper bag. She flung open the door grabbing Ian inside.

“I thought you forgot about me” Mandy said as Ian tossed her the brown paper bag.

“Sorry, thought I would have been able to get out of work faster.” Ian said slipping of his coat and taking off his hat. “This is an okay time right”

“It would have been smarter to call. If Mickey catches you here….” Mandy started only to realize Ian stiffen as he slightly started to pout. “We’d just have to say screw you” Mandy said smiling at Ian who gave a quick smile back. 

“Umm, so that’s the uniform for the diner.” Ian said pointing to the brown bad. “I wasn’t sure on your size so I just went off of Izzy’s size.” Mandy looked up at Ian confused.

“I’m sorry…Izzy?” Mandy asked remembering the waitress from the other day. Ian looked up and then nodded.

“Look you can always exchange. Anyway Sean needs you from about 12; usually your shift will end by 8. If he needs you for longer he’ll ask. You’ll get paid for overtime which is always good. Monday-Friday and you will work alternating Saturdays. I think I’ve filled you in with everything…” Ian said trying to see if he left out anything.

“Thank you Ian. For everything” Mandy said hugging him. “Do you have to go back to work?” She asked putting her uniform down.

“Nah I got Izzy to take my shift.” Ian said though he went to pick up his coat.

“Then stay, we can light up a joint….talk” Mandy said smiling at him.

“Oh…thanks Mandy…but I don’t think” Ian started

“Come on Ian. I’ve missed my best friend” Mandy interrupted not going to take no for an answer.

“What about Mickey?” Ian said.

“Screw him…remember” Mandy said causing Ian to smile a little. “You know figuratively.” She teased but Ian tensed rolling his eyes and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Come on”

“My pills” Ian said once more.

“You’ll get high faster” Ian looked at her and Mandy sighed “look then I can smoke and you can talk…Ian I’m not taking any of your excuses.” Mandy said rolling her eyes grabbing his arm and pulling him to sit on the couch. She pulled out a joint and lit it up, handing it right to Ian. He looked at her unimpressed causing her to shrug pulling it away.

“Fine…will you relax though” She said to him. Ian looked at her then settled more into the couch, Mandy smiled at him and before long it felt like old times.

“So, tell me about this Izzy girl” Mandy asked.

Ian turned to her and smiled. “What’s the matter Mandy, jealous?”

Mandy scoffed “Please of ‘Hi my name’s Izzy and I love sunshine and hugs and I’m oblivious of how to act like a normal human being’” Mandy squeaked out and finished by clasping her hands together and sighing a bit. She turned to Ian who looked at her and wasn’t sure how to react.

“Fucking, don’t ever do that again” He said finally laughing and Mandy just hit him in the shoulder.

“Seriously, you bring her up enough” Mandy asked…maybe she was jealous. Ian was her best friend and she just got him back, she wasn’t in the sharing mood.

“Mandy Milkovich you are jealous” Ian said looking at her amused.

“Shut up, okay forget it” Mandy huffed crossing her arms.

“Okay look, I met her in group therapy. She’s actually pretty amazing once you give her a chance. She’s never been around people really, that’s why she is so socially awkward. You of all people should be nice to her though.” Ian said looking at Mandy smiling a bit.

“Really and why is that” Mandy scoffed at Ian.

“She was the one that helped me get the money for Mickey”

Mandy was speechless for a second and then looked at Ian “How?”

Ian sighed “I told her about Mickey and she was the one to convince me to go speak to a lawyer. Actually she was tired of hearing me mope, so made me speak to a lawyer” Ian laughed and Mandy could hear the fondness in his voice over Izzy. “When I met Stephanie she said she would take the case as she loved a challenge. She just made it clear that this wasn’t going to be pro bono. I went back to Izzy again who came up with the idea to blackmail politicians. Her dad’s in politics so we stole his phone, went through his contacts and got to work. I’m not proud of what we did but it was the fastest way to make the cash. The dirtier their secret the more money we made.”

“Are you serious right now, that’s how you made the money? Ian do you know how much trouble you could have gotten yourself into if you were caught” Mandy said looking at Ian shocked. “Are you crazy…?” Mandy started but the stopped closing her eyes at the word she used. “I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay Mandy. No, look that’s why we went after politicians. They wouldn’t go to the cops because they can’t risk their fucking reputations. It’s easier for them to pay off the blackmailer and go on with their lives, it’s smart.” Ian said and Mandy just shook her head at him “Look Mandy I’m not proud but I’m also not sorry I did it”

Mandy sighed at him, what’s done is done she guessed.

“You have nothing to be jealous of by the way” Ian said smiling at her.

She cocked an eyebrow looking at him.

“Izzy is a great friend and all, but she aint no Mandy Milkovich” Ian winked to Mandy who just smiled right back at him.

After a moment of them both being silent, Mandy turned to watch Ian carefully. Mandy had been avoiding asking him this but after everything she was curious now. Ian at that moment turned to ask her something, only to catch her staring at him with an expression he couldn’t read.

 He raised an eyebrow at her “What?” He asked as she puffed out smoke from her joint.

“How are you Ian” Mandy asked him, she knew she sounded concerned and she wondered how he was going to react.

“I’m fine” Ian said rolling his eyes. He hated when people asked how he was doing because they weren’t asking him, they were asking his bipolar. He was an emotional bomb. He never knew what Ian he was going to be, even on his pills. He wasn’t fine; he was just trying to make it through the day without people worrying what the hell he was doing. He hated how people got around him now, like they were always on edge.

“Ian” Mandy insisted. She could hear the aggravation in his voice but she really wanted to know.

“Mandy, trust me. If I told you exactly how I was, we will be here all day”

“That’s alright”

Ian rolled his eyes at her about to say something when they heard the creek of the floor boards outside on the porch.

“Oh shit, is that Mickey” Mandy said bolting to go see who was out on the porch.

Ian quickly stood up bolting from the couch. It was one thing to see Mickey on a normal day, but considering the last time they saw one another. Ian didn’t really want to deal with this at all especially after having suck deep conversations with Mandy. He was emotionally exhausted. He quickly ran into the bathroom stepping into the shower closing the curtain.

“Mandy what the fuck is wrong with you” Mickey said pushing Yev as Mandy tried to barricade them from getting inside.

“Mickey. Will you just…Can you…..stop…” Mandy said flinging her arms as he entered the living room. She turned, to not find Ian where she left him. Her nerves finally broke through as she started to laugh.

“What the fuck…are you high” Mickey asked her puzzled, as he watched her go into a laughing fit. 

Mandy just nodded to him still laughing as he rolled his eyes at her. He went straight into the bathroom shutting the door, pulling his pants down taking a piss. Ian held his breath behind the shower curtain, trying his best not to get caught. He backed up in the shower pressing against the wall, only to hit the stand where the soap was sitting. Ian watched in slow motion as the soap wobbled and finally fell causing a small bang to echo through the shower. Mickey quickly zipped up his pants about to check behind the curtain, wondering what the hell had happened when he heard a bigger bang come from outside and Yev started to cry.

“Mandy” Mickey said rushing out the bathroom dropping his hand from the curtain. Ian let out the breath he was holding sinking into the shower. Mickey had come to see Yev still in his pram as Mandy popped up from behind the counter in the kitchen. Pots and pans were all over the floor as she seemed to ransack the cupboards. “The fuck”

Mickey picked up a crying Yev and started rocking him to comfort him. He took Yev into his room shouting for Mandy to tidy up the place.

“Ian…..Ian, come out wherever you are….Ian” Mandy said whispering. Ian snuck out of the bathroom and went over to Mandy whose back was to him.

“Hey” He whispered tapping her on the back.

Mandy screamed turning around quickly to see Ian laughing at her.

“Mandy” They heard Mickey scream out. Mandy quickly pushed Ian behind the counter as Mickey came out the door. “The fuck is going on”

“There was…a…rat” Mandy said trying to sound convincing.

“A rat” Mickey asked completely irritated.

Mandy just shook her head. Mickey gave her a fake smile “Well then fucking kill it” He said flipping her off going back into his room. Mandy figured Mickey was trying to get Yev to sleep, clearly it wasn’t going well. She quickly grabbed Ian by the shirt pulling him up and guiding him to the door.

“Ya know this was real fun. We should do it again, soon” Ian muttered sarcastically causing Mandy to laugh at him.

“Shut up and go home” Mandy said smiling at him.

Ian winked at her, patting her head then took off into a run to the direction of his house. Mandy then turned back and headed to tidy up the kitchen, fighting the huge smile on her face.


	5. Oh Mandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy is working today with just Izzy. Ian's day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is Chapter 5!   
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Happy reading!!

“Good afternoon Mandy” Izzy said waving too Mandy as she entered the Diner. Mandy’s been working at the Diner for 3 weeks now and it was a pretty decent job. Sean was a great boss and everyone was really nice, it was even better that Ian worked with her. Only thing that sucked was she kept it from Mickey. Mickey questioned her about the job, but she deflected always changing the subject. She wasn’t quite sure she wanted him to know she was working with Ian, just yet. She did plan on telling him, she just wanted to wait till he stopped cringing at just the mention of Ian’s name.

“Hey Izzy” Mandy smiled to her then rolled her eyes as soon as Izzy turned back to get to work.

It was a slow day at the diner today and Mandy was going crazy. One because it was Ian’s day off, so she didn’t have him around and two because it was such a slow day Izzy kept coming to talk with her. She would admit she liked Izzy and sometime she was actually really funny. On days like these however when Izzy seemed more cartoon like than usual, it drove Mandy crazy especially that Ian wasn’t around to pull her away. She was finally able to get a bit of piece when Izzy went to take someone's order and Mandy went to clean some table tops.

“Hey Lip” Izzy shouted practically from the other side of the diner. Mandy froze as she was cleaning a table top. She didn’t want to look and wondered what the likelihood was of Izzy knowing another Lip.  

“Hey Izzy, how are you?” Lip said as Izzy walked up to him.

“I’m good, how are you, are you happy to be back home” Izzy asked smiling brightly.

“You can say that” Lip said nodding, chuckling a bit.

“I just did” Izzy said looking at him confused.

“Right” Lip said looking at her shaking his head and then smiled. “Can we get a table, Izzy?”

“Oh shit right. Sure, right this way” Izzy said guiding Lip and someone else to a table. Mandy couldn’t quite see who the mystery girl was, she wanted to smack herself for caring.

“Hey Izzy, come here for a sec” Mandy said calling Izzy over.

“What’s up girlfriend” Izzy said skipping to her.

“Okay” Mandy said smiling at her opening her eyes a bit. My god this girl wasn’t real. “Who’s that with Lip?”

“His new girlfriend….professor…something or another, he seems to really like her maybe even love, but I think she….” Izzy stopped talking when she saw Mandy’s facial expression. “Shit….would you look at that. I should have stopped talking a while ago” Izzy said laughing nervously.

“Girlfriend” Mandy said looking back at Lip. “How old is she.”

“Old….she could practically pass as his granny and she is grotesque…am I right” Izzy said laughing nervously still to Mandy

Mandy felt a lump in her throat; she wanted to get out of here quickly. “Look Izzy I think I’ll take my break now”

“Go, I can handle things here.” Izzy said and Mandy nodded.

Mandy turned only to bump right into Lip, because life was just that kind. For a moment Lip looked shocked but quickly gained his composure and smiled. Mandy’s heart just fluttered as she looked at him.  

“Can either of you bring some napkins to our table. We’re all out” Lip said looking from Izzy to Mandy and then back to Izzy. He then walked away.

Mandy just stared as he walked away, she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to go stab Lip or just go home with whatever dignity she had left. That's all he had to say to her after all this time? She turned to see Izzy’s mouth opened a bit and eyes wise.

“I’m out of here” Mandy said ripping off her apron and heading for the exit.

Izzy just watched as she left and then looked back to where Lip and his girlfriend were sitting. Lip just looked over at her and Izzy could tell he felt like a dick. Izzy mouthed asshole to him when his eyes lingered over to her and stuck her middle finger up to him. Lip looked at her shocked as Izzy just nodded and then went back to work.

*

“Izzy, where did Mandy go?” Sean asked walking over to her as Izzy was getting drinks for a table.

“She had an emergency…to deal with” Izzy said looking at Sean.

“Okay and she didn’t think she should come tell her boss…or I don’t know...ask if she could leave early” Sean said

“It was an emergency Sean” Izzy said as if stating the obvious and tapping his chest. Sean just lifted and eyebrow watching her. “She asked me to let you know”

“So all this time, you couldn’t come tell me…” Sean started but Izzy cut him short.

“I’m telling you now, relax. I got this under control” Izzy said smiling.

Sean rolled his eyes shaking his head and walking away. Izzy sighed and went to deliver the drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also not to sure how old Yev was supposed to be in season 5...but in this he is about a year...if anyone was wondering lol...sorry this one is a really short chapter!


	6. Let's see how far we've come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is home from his job when Mandy arrives home early. Mickey and Ian have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is chapter 6  
> Hope you all enjoy it.  
> Really appreciate you taking the time to follow along.  
> Happy reading

It was a lot harder getting a job than Mickey expected it to be. After his day out with Yev he basically thought he was screwed. He finally got a break through and recently got a job at a mechanic’s place. Which was perfect for him as no one in this crap neighborhood could actually afford a car. This made his hours short, yet making the pay good, as the guy he worked for sold stolen parts. Technically he wasn’t breaking any laws and he was being paid for staying quiet and making sure the place look legit. He only worked a couple of hours a day, which was perfect as he got to spend more time with Yev, and kept his probation officer off his back. He was now on his couch drinking a beer, cleaning one of his guns, when Mandy burst through the door. Tears were streaming down her face; her eyes were red and a bit swollen.

“Your back early…”Mickey stopped when he saw her face. “Mandy” he grew concerned the minute he saw her, standing up instantly. Mandy rushed passed him going to her room.

“Mandy…open the door” Mickey shouted banging on her door.

“Leave me alone” Mandy practically screamed.

“What’s going on” Iggy said entering the Milkovich household going to the fridge for a beer.

“You have any idea why Mandy in blubbering like a baby” Mickey asked pointing to her room door.

Iggy shrugged, opening up his beer. “It could be Gallagher.”

“What…Ian” Mickey asked confused as to what Ian could have done to Mandy to get her so upset.

“No, that’s why you blubber around like a baby” Iggy said taking a sip of his beer as Mickey just flipped him off. “I’m talking about the other one.”

“Lip” Mickey practically growled out his name, anger flaring. Iggy just nodded to him.

Mandy then opened her door causing Mickey to look at her. “Leave it alone Mickey”

“What did he do?” Mickey asked walking behind her as Mandy went into the kitchen, knocking Iggy against his head as she passed by.

“What the fuck did I do” Iggy asked raising his hands to her.

“What did the asshole do Mandy” Mickey asked once more losing his patience.

“Nothing” Mandy emphasized pulling out a lighter from one of the kitchen doors lighting a cigarette.

“Fine then…if you won’t tell me” Mickey muttered walking over to the door grabbing his coat.

“Mickey…MICKEY, leave it alone…” Mandy said going after him but he slammed the door before she could get close. “Really, you really had to bring up Lip?” She said turning back to Iggy who just shrugged at her.

“What did he do” Iggy asked her.

“He did nothing”

“Mandy, what is it? You can tell me. I promise I won’t storm off to kick his ass…okay, I can’t promise that.” Iggy said and Mandy laughed fighting her tears.

“That’s just it. He did nothing…I’m stupid for getting this upset. I just saw him, for the first time in who knows how long…and he was with his new girlfriend. He looked right at me and did nothing. It was like I never existed to him, like we’re strangers.” She looked over at Iggy fresh tears forming. “I loved him, and this just shows how much he really cared”

“Mandy, god you deserve so much better…why can’t you see that” Iggy said grabbing and pulling her into a hug. She just stood there letting Iggy comfort her.

*

Ian was home alone, looking at the pills he had to take. He hated his pills so much. They slowed him down and he felt groggy and empty. He was on his second glass of orange juice, wondering how bad it would be if he just missed a day. That was until a loud bang came from the door causing him to practically jump 6 feet into the air. Ian watched the door and another loud bang came once more. He grabbed the bat that was hung up and walked over to the door.

“It’s all in your head. It’s all in your head” He muttered as he placed his hand on the handle. Another bang came once more and panic rose in his throat. “There’s no one there.” He said taking one last breath and flinging the door open. He held the bat out threatening to swing if he saw anyone, only to draw the bat back instantly when he actually saw who it was. “Mickey” Ian said shocked and confused.

“What the fuck man, that’s how you answer the door now” Mickey asked motioning towards the bat looking at Ian.

“Sorry” Ian muttered quickly putting the bat down.

Mickey looked at him a moment and Ian swore he saw worry flash over Mickey’s face. He couldn’t read too much into however as Mickey pushed past him. “Gallagher home” He said looking around. Mickey would admit that he was so angry with Lip he didn’t anticipate bumping into Ian.

“Depends on which one ya looking for” Ian said closing the door, bypassing Mickey and heading back to the kitchen.

Mickey hadn’t seen Ian since that day in the diner, and he was too angry to actually give Ian his attention. Now however he looked at Ian as subtle as possible, he looked good and Mickey’s heart couldn’t help but flutter. “Lip” Mickey said following Ian into the kitchen.

“No.” Ian muttered staring down at his pills once more.

Mickey glanced over to see why Ian sounded so distant. He was staring down at his pills on the counter as he pushed them around with his finger.

“Those ya pills” Mickey asked raising an eyebrow.

Ian tensed a little. He wondered how this looked to Mickey. One of the reasons he broke it off with him was because he didn’t want to take his pills. After what he did to his family however how could he not take them, he was just happy Mickey wasn’t around for it. “Yeah” he muttered shaking his head.

Mickey could hear the edge in his tone and saw how Ian tensed up. Mickey didn’t want to care anymore; he didn’t want this to matter to him. He didn’t want Ian to matter to him anymore. He just couldn’t help it though. He so badly wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, to comfort him. He remembered how much Ian hated his pills and he was happy Ian had decided to take them again. Mickey just wanted him to know that everything will be okay.

“You have any idea when he’ll be back” Mickey asked looking away trying to remember the real reason he came.

“Who” Ian asked?

“Lip” Mickey asked getting agitated looking back to Ian.

“Not sure” Ian said not even looking at Mickey still playing with his pills.

“Fuck Ian, just take the god damn pills and stop being a little bitch about it” Mickey shouted to him slapping the counter top.

Ian looked up at Mickey who was staring right back at him. Mickey was about to say something else but then Ian started to laugh, full on hysterics. Mickey tried fighting his smile as he looked over at Ian who was now trying to calm himself down.

“You did always have a way with words” Ian said looking at him smiling.

Mickey rolled his eyes fighting his smile. “Shut up man”

Ian looked back at his pills picked them up and shoved them to the back of his throat. He then guzzled his orange juice, grimacing at the after taste of the pills. “Gross” Ian said pouring himself another glass and Mickey couldn’t help but smile at him. Ian looked over at him and gestured to see if he wanted anything to drink.

Mickey shook his head. He all of a sudden started to panic, he wanted to leave. It scared him as to how quickly and easy he fell back into old habits. How this all felt normal and how comfortable he was around Ian. He needed to get out of here before something happened he would regret.

“Why are you looking for him anyways” Ian asked taking a sip of his juice.

“Who” Mickey asked?

“Lip” Ian said looking at Mickey smiling a bit. “What he do?”

This triggered something in Mickey and he remembered why he was here. It pissed him off how easy it all was with Ian. “Something to Mandy” Mickey said heading for the door. “Just tell him stay away from her”

Ian looked at him oddly. “Okay…Hey Mickey, can we….”

Mickey spun around quickly to look at Ian. “No _we_ can’t.” He stated emphasizing on we.

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say” Ian said sounding a bit hurt. He hated how much Mickey hated him.

“You and I stopped being a ‘we’…a long time ago. Just cause I came by doesn’t change anything alright man. Just pass the fucking message on” Mickey said harshly heading out the door.

Ian just stood there staring at the door then sighed, and here he thought he was making progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you guys feel the interactions between Mickey and Ian are feeling rushed or dragging let me know....also if the chapters seem too long or short...or whatever! let me know. Thanks again for taking the time to read this story!!


	7. Everybody talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian had a chat with Mandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 7!!  
> Enjoy it!  
> This chapter had more to it but it got way to long so chapter 8 is here as well!

“I need a double burger with extra cheese, a strawberry milkshake topped with cream and chocolate sauce, one portion of fries, a small salad, a portion of onion rings and two chili dogs.” Izzy shouted out to the kitchen. “I fucking hate them all. Fucking idiots, with their stupid orders” She muttered to herself as she was getting drinks, causing Ian to look over to her.

“Summing wrong Iz?” Ian asked smiling at her.

“No, everything is fine” Izzy said “Especially when I spit into these people’s food for being assholes.”

Ian started to laugh as Izzy placed the biggest fakest smile on her face carrying the drinks over to her customers.

“Didn’t think I would ever see little miss sunshine upset” Mandy said to Ian placing her tray down. Ian chuckled while clearing up another table.

“Hey wanna take a smoke break” Mandy asked smiling.

Ian looked at her then looked around; he figured it wouldn’t hurt to stop working for a minute or two. “Sure” He said. She followed him to the back by the kitchen. Ian swiftly put his tray by the sink then they went outside for their break.

“How’s Mickey” Ian asked after a bit of time taking a drag of his cigarette.

Mandy looked up at Ian and gave him a small smile. “He’s fine, staying out of trouble for once. Guess he really doesn’t want to go back to jail.”

“That’s good to hear” Ian said smiling at her. He wondered if Mandy knew about their last conversation. He hadn’t seen Mickey since and he really wanted to talk to him.

“How’s Lip?” Mandy asked pulling Ian away from his thoughts.

“He’s an asshole” Ian said and Mandy started to laugh.

 Ian loved Lip obviously and to a point, Ian felt like Lip was the only one in his family that didn’t walk on eggshells around him, other than Carl and Liam of course. He hated how Lip treated Mandy however. After everything Mandy had done for him. It hurt Ian because he knew how much Mandy loved Lip and he hated seeing his best friend in so much pain.

“Hey come now, don’t look at me like that” Mandy said pushing Ian’s face to turn away from her. “I don’t need your fucking pity Gallagher”

Ian nodded smiling at her “You’re right Mandy. I hope it’s clear to you though, that you deserve a lot better than Lip”

“One thing is clear to me and that’s how Milkovich’s and Gallagher’s don’t mix” Mandy said taking a drag and then looked over to Ian as she realized what she said. “Ian, look I…”

“How much does he hate me exactly” Ian asked looking over to her, his eyebrows pulled together.

“He doesn’t hate you Ian” Mandy said looking at him trying to fix what she’d said. Ian cocked up an eyebrow at her and she sighed. “You broke his heart Ian. He was in love with you. He came out for you…”

“Okay Mandy I get it…We really don’t need a recap” Ian said looking away.

“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to say that he’s going to need time. I mean what did you expect his reaction to be? I’m sure he doesn’t really understand why you ended things and most of all he’s just hurt. Plus he doesn’t know all the things you did for him while he was in jail”

“And he’s not going too” Ian said cutting her off looking back at her.

“Okay. Look, I’m just saying he doesn’t hate you. He’s just…broken.” Mandy said finishing off.

“That doesn’t sound any better” Ian sighed slumping a bit. “You understand why I broke it off with him”

“Yea I get it but I can also see why Mickey is so upset. I mean you couldn’t really expect to end things with him and the next time you saw one another it would be normal” Mandy told Ian.

“That’s exactly what I thought” Ian said and Mandy just rolled her eyes punching him in the arm. “I just wish he’d talk to me” Ian sighed rubbing his arm.

“Yea well you’re better off trying to pull his teeth than getting him to talk about his feelings”

Ian sighed “I miss him” He said softly Mandy wasn’t sure if she was supposed to hear.

Mandy understood where Mickey was coming from. She knew a thing or two about a broken heart. Worse thing is trying to mend it and still have your ex in your life. Mickey wasn’t over Ian and Mandy wasn’t sure he ever would be. She would try and help Mickey move on but she also knew Ian wasn’t over Mickey either. There was unfinished business between the two and neither would move on until that business was attended too.

“Does he know you work here?” Ian asked looking over at her.

“Nope, I haven’t even told him that I’m hanging out with you either. You’re going to have to think of another way to see him” Mandy told him laughing a bit and he smiled at her. “We better head in” she said squeezing Ian’s shoulder.

“I think I’ll stay out here a bit longer” Ian said smiling. Mandy looked at him worried but Ian brushed her off. “Go before you get fired, after you walked out of here the other day. You’re on thin ice Milkovich” Ian said pushing her to the door “I’m good”

Mandy just nodded and headed inside. Ian finished his cigarette outing it with his shoe. He needed to talk to Mickey and clear the air, or at least try. It was making him feel sick the thought of Mickey hating him. He decided he was going to talk to him and was not taking no for an answer.

“Hey I got to take off early, I spoke with Sean and he said it was cool.” Ian said as he walked over to Mandy who was cleaning a table. He thought it was better to do this now considering the jolt of confidence he was feeling.

“What?” Mandy asked shocked and stopped cleaning the table.

“You’re leaving me with these people.” Izzy said overhearing nearby placing her tray on a table with customers and walking over to the two.

“Sorry, I have a doctor’s appointment, very last minute. It’s almost closing time and you have Mandy, Iz” Ian said talking to Izzy who now came to stand next to the two.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better” Izzy sighed not hiding her frustration then, looked over at Mandy. “No offense”

“No why would I be offended by that” Mandy said sarcastically. She then looked over to Ian “Ian, are you sure everything is fine”

“Yes. I’ll see you two later okay” Ian said waving heading for the front door.

Mandy sighed knowing something was up; she just didn’t know what it was. She looked over to Izzy, who shrugged going back to work.  


	8. Begin again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian decides to talk to Mickey to clear the air. Whether Mickey wants to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Ian stood on the Milkovich porch feeling slightly nauseas, after he knocked loud enough for someone to hear.

“Orange boy” Svetlana greeted with a smile as she opened the door.

“Oh, shit! Sup, Gallagher.” Iggy said laughing standing a bit behind Svetlana. “Yo Mick, come see whose here”

“You come inside?” Svetlana asked but Ian shook his head, just as Mickey came walking out.

“Who’s at the fucking…Gallagher?” Mickey said shooting Svetlana a look halting in his place.

“You and Orange boy fuck again yes” Svetlana said looking at Mickey amused, causing Iggy to laugh. Mickey hit Iggy in the stomach then looked over to Svetlana.

“No, no. What are you fucking doing here?” Mickey said looking over at Ian. He didn’t understand how his heart could skip a beat, while also feeling as if someone was squeezing it so he couldn’t breathe. He hated the affect Ian had on him.

“I go see if baby is awake” Svetlana said as it started to become awkward, walking away quickly.

“Yea, Good luck” Iggy said disappearing into his room.

“Can we talk…please” Ian asked Mickey once they were alone.

Mickey was in his same spot watching Ian carefully, so Ian didn’t move. He felt like if he did he would scare Mickey away.

Mickey sighed taking his hand and rubbing his eyes, he looked over to Ian. “You need to leave”

“Mick” Ian said sadly.

“Seriously, Ian fucking go home” Mickey said walking up to the door and closing it before Ian could say anymore.

Mickey turned and went to sit on the couch. He rested his head between his hands than ran them through his hair. Why couldn’t Ian leave him alone? He needed to go get a beer, calm down a bit. Ian coming by completely threw him off and he felt like he couldn’t think. Mostly because he felt guilty for not listening to what Ian had to say. He got up to go to his room, to see Svetlana looking at him. Her arms were crossed, while she was tapping her foot.

 “You should talk to him, help you from not being asshole anymore” she stated.

Mickey felt the rage start to build up once more. Why was he the one made to look like the bad guy? Ian ended things with him and he had to suck up the hurt and humiliation so Ian could feel better? “Not you too, shouldn’t you at least be on my side. He fucking kidnapped Yev.”

“Oh, so nice to see now you care” Svetlana said rolling her eyes. “We get Yev back no? You tell me orange boy is sick, isn’t that right?” Svetlana asked Mickey.

“Yea he is but….” Mickey started but Svetlana interrupted.

“He apologized to me for that. Bring baby clothes from brother. Make me realize he’s not batshit crazy” Svetlana said walking up to Mickey.

Mickey shot her a look. “When the fuck did Ian bring Yev clothes?” Mickey asked raising an eyebrow.

“One day when he was here with Mandy. Mandy explain to me why Orange boy is so fucked. He apologize and have a full bag of clothes for Yev…..” Just then Svetlana stopped talking realizing she just told Mickey that Mandy and Ian were friends once more.

Just then it all made sense to Mickey, why everyone was pushing for Mickey to forgive Ian. It was because they already had forgiven him. Mandy probably had Ian visit this house so many times that it was fucking normal to everyone. Mickey couldn’t help but feel his temper fly; the one person he needed time away from was the one person they wanted to buddy up too. All he could think of was Mandy going behind his back to hang around Ian. He knew he shouldn’t be so hurt about this, he was her friend first but he couldn’t help but feel like an idiot. He felt betrayed by Mandy, and she didn’t even have the decency to at least tell him about Ian.

Mickey just turned heading out the door. He was pissed and headed straight for the Alibi, pulling out a cigarette trying to light it. He didn’t reach far however as Ian was waiting just around the corner.

“Mickey” Ian said as Mickey walked onto the empty lot next to the Milkovich house.

“The fuck” Mickey said pulling out his cigarette from his mouth, he was in no mood to deal with this now. “You stalking me now Gallagher”

“If that what it takes to talk to you” Ian said walking toward him.

“What do I have to do for you to realize I _don’t_ want to talk to you?” Mickey said exasperated, dropping his cigarette to the ground.

“Because the way you spoke to me before didn’t give off that hint? Ian said sarcastically and Mickey just shot him a look. “Look Mickey, I want to say….” Ian started

“Look man I don’t have time for this” Mickey said pushing past him.

“I’m sick of this Mickey, please talk to me” Ian shouted turning towards him.

Mickey stopped in his place and turned to face Ian. “Oh, I’m sorry that this is so fucking hard for you Ian, but I don’t give a fuck”

Ian just rolled his eyes. “What is your problem?”

“You, You’re my fucking problem” Mickey said stepping closer. “I thought the point of a break up was that I didn’t have to deal with you anymore”

Ian looked at him hurt. “This is how it’s going to be?” Mickey just shrugged staring at him. “Okay, well you know what Mickey. I’m trying to make this situation better, instead of moping around like a little bitch”

Mickey glared at Ian. “Watch it Gallagher.”

 “What Milkovich? You finally gonna hit me like you’ve been threatening since day one.” Ian said closing the gap between him and Mickey and pushing him.

Mickey let out a small laugh though there was no humor to it. “You shouldn’t have done that” Mickey said then charged at Ian, throwing him down to the floor while he landed on top of him. Mickey without even thinking then punched Ian square in the jaw.

Mickey didn’t think he would actually hit Ian, let alone get into a fist fight with him. His empty threats before were exactly that, just empty threats. He just kept everything bottled up for too long and the one person he was able to open up too, was the one he was hurt by. With Ian taunting him he just couldn’t hold back any longer, so the moment he saw Ian’s face whip to the side he snapped out of his rage. He was stunned for a moment, giving Ian the chance to free his arms from Mickey’s grasp and wrestle him over. Ian was now on top of him and threw a punch at Mickey that connected to his nose, he then punched out again. Mickey was then able to grasp Ian’s neck throwing another punch, causing Ian to topple over onto the ground. Mickey stood up about to kick him when Ian flung his leg around, hitting Mickey’s legs causing him to fall onto his back.

“Fuck” Mickey said winded but he also noticed Ian made no other move to continue the fight. They both lay on the floor huffing, groaning at the pain when they tried to move. Mickey raised a hand to his nose, feeling the blood flowing from it.

“I’m sorry” Ian said slowly sitting up. Mickey glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. For once he didn’t feel the anger he felt in the past when he looked at Ian who spat out some blood. “Not for the fight, you fucking deserved that.”

Mickey couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he sat up.

“For hurting you…That wasn’t my intention” Ian said wiping some of the blood away from his lip. “I thought I was doing what’s right. I didn’t want you to be stuck being my caretaker for the rest of your life.”

“Ian…I loved you, I would have done anything for you” Mickey blurted out wishing he was able to take it back. He knew it was the truth though.

Ian nodded but he couldn’t help but flinch when Mickey said loved. He didn’t expect that to hurt so much. “I know, but how do you ask one person to give up everything for the other? You did so much for me and how did I repay you? Look, Mickey you deserve to find someone better. Whose willing to give up as much as you have for me, though won’t because the other person wouldn’t dream of asking them too. I’m fucking screwed and I don’t even know when these pills will kick in for me to gain control over this. Fuck I don’t even know if the pills I’m taking now are the right fit. It wouldn’t have been fair for me to keep you in this relationship because you fell in love with the guy I used to be. Not this guy sitting in front of you” Ian finished off gesturing to himself.

Mickey looked away and then back to Ian. “Ian the guy I fell in love with is the same guy I see sitting in front of me”

Ian looked at Mickey who just stared right back. “I’m sorry about you ending up ending up in jail”

“Alright man…”Mickey started. Ian could tell that Mickey was getting uncomfortable.

“No Mick, seriously you didn’t deserve it and I should have done something and when I heard you got thrown into the same place as your dad I….” Ian felt a lump starting to form at the back of his throat.

“Hey” Mickey said sternly yet Ian saw his face soften “There was nothing you could have done, don’t feel like you could have changed any of it. You had your own shit going on”

“Yea but….” Ian started.

“Shut the fuck up man, I’m out and I’m good. Ian look at me, I’m fine, so don’t worry about it. The only thing I wish I could have done differently was fucking make sure that bitch Sammi was dead for sure.” Ian laughed and Mickey smirked in his direction.

“I’m glad you’re okay” Ian said to him seriously. Mickey looked back at him and then turned away.

“Yea” He said softly. “Alright I need a fucking beer now” Mickey said groaning as he got up. Ian realized that this was the end of the conversation. He wasn’t upset about it though, he felt like he finally got out what he wanted to say and Mickey listened.

Ian got up “Ow, fuck” He said holding his elbow catching Mickey smiling at him. “Does this mean you like me now” Ian questioned, teasing Mickey who rolled his eyes.

“This means I no longer have the urge to fucking hit you” Mickey stated.

“Yea because you did that already, it’s out of your system.” Ian said smiling at Mickey, who smiled right back at him.  Mickey finally felt like he could actually be normal around Ian and let go of the anger he felt.

“What the fuck happened to you two” Mandy shouted rushing towards the two.

There moment had disappeared and Ian saw Mickey’s demeanor change, as they both turned toward Mandy. Both had blood mixed in with the dirt that covered their faces, their shirts were ripped and dusty and their hair was raggedy and all over the place. Mandy was horrified while waiting for an explanation.

“We had a chat. I’m going to get a beer now” Mickey said walking away.

“You’re going to the bar like that” Mandy shouted to Mickey.

“I don’t give a fuck” Mickey said flipping them off without even looking there way.

Mandy looked at him as he walked off then looked over at Ian who was smiling like an idiot at her.

“Doctor’s appointment huh” Mandy said crossing her arms.

“It was very therapeutic” Ian said nudging her with his elbow.

She just shook her head smiling at him “Come let’s get you home and patched up you moron”

Ian flung an arm around her as they both headed to the Gallagher household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so also sorry for taking so long to update. Just wanted to get this chapter right and I'm not 100% happy with it. Hope you enjoy it though...Also sorry for the fight scene...I Just felt like it had to be done. I feel like these characters (as in all shameless characters) have to fight it out before they can forgive!  
> Thanks so much for reading though and to all who have commented and left Kudos!  
> Appreciate it! :)


	9. Do I Wanna Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy takes Ian home to help him clean up but they both have to get past all the Gallagher clan first...including Kev and V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Sorry its taken me so long to update.  
> Writers block but I think I am back on track  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> Thanks to all of you for the comments and Kudos!!

 “What the Fuck happened” Fiona asked shocked as she looked over to Ian and Mandy as they came through the front door. Ian’s face dropped as Fiona raced toward him leaving Kev, V and Lip on the couch. All eyes were on him as Fiona reached out and grasped Ian’s face in a gentle hold, as she examined it.

“Ian, who did this” Fiona asked stepping aside as V came and started to examine Ian’s bleeding lip. That was now swollen, while just under his eye, a black and blue was forming.

“Don’t panic alright….” Ian started but was interrupted, by the younger Gallagher’s coming into the living room from the kitchen. Debbie gasped as soon as she saw Ian’s face dropping Liam’s hand and running to her brother.

“Shit…I hope the other guy is worse off” Carl said looking over to Ian shooting him a wicked grin; while guiding Liam over to sit on the couch next to Kev and Lip. Ian couldn’t help but smile at his brother.

“I’ll go look for the first aid kit” Debbie said after making sure Ian was fine, then walking out of the living room.

“Aside from a few cuts and a shiner, he’s fine. Worse thing he may suffer from is a bruised ego?” V asked still holding Ian’s face at an angel. Ian let out a small laugh and shook his head, causing V to smile as she raised an eyebrow.

“Dude seriously who did this” Lip asked from the couch, though he angled his body so he was now facing Ian.

“My brother” Mandy said, causing all eyes to fall to her, she wondered if this was the first time they actually noticed she were here.

“Mickey” Fi and V asked at the same time sounding shocked, looking right back at Ian who just shrugged.

“Dude what the fuck did you do to him?” Lip asked amused walking over at this point.

“You’re lucky he didn’t kill you” Carl laughed out.

Ian flipped Carl off, looking at the crowd that gathered around him. “We had a chat” He said simply.

“Did you actually chat….”Fiona asked.

Lip then grabbed one of Ian’s arms “Or did you let your fist do all the talking” Lip teased laughing at Ian.

Ian just rolled his eyes, pulling his arm away. Then looking Lip up and down smiling at him. “Your one to talk”

Lip flipped him off, glancing over to Mandy and then back to Ian. “So, what did you both actually discuss?”

Ian looked at Lip at he raised an eyebrow. “We just talked…look I just need Mickey to not want to punch me every time he sees me.”

“I get that but what are you expecting out of it” Lip asked. V looked at Fiona then walked over to Kev by the couch. She didn’t want to get caught between a ‘Gallagher discussion’ especially when it involved the Milkovich’s.

“What do you mean” Ian asked narrowing his eyes.

“I think what Lip is trying to ask is…was this truly just an apology or are you expecting more” Ian looked at Fiona still not quite sure what they were trying to get at. Fiona caught on to his confusion and sighed. “Ian I’m just going to say if you’re trying to get Mickey back I think it’s a bad idea…”

Ian looked at Fiona shaking his head, lightly chuckling just out of disbelief. “This was me trying to get someone who I care for, to understand why the hell I broke their heart.  I couldn’t stand knowing Mickey hated me okay. Besides I don’t think it’s any of your fucking business, what I hope to get out of this. This family has no right to look at anyone and tell them they think a relationship or a potential relationship is a bad or good idea.” Ian shot out, he was angry now as he spoke to Fiona.

“That’s not what I meant. Look Ian you broke it off with Mickey for good reasons….I just want you to be sure that _you_ can handle everything…you know before you jump into anything again. I don’t want you to end up hurting yourself…or hurting Mickey again…I’m just trying to say …..”

“Stop fucking talking” Ian said quietly looking at Fiona coldly, causing her to close her mouth and to just look at him. “Don’t fucking talk to me about being able to handle my shit. We all have shit that has us fucked and we need to control….At least with me I can pop a pill.”

“Ian calm down, she’s just trying to help” Lip said to his brother as Fiona flinched slightly over Ian’s words.

“Then don’t talk to me about something that you have no idea about.” He shot to Lip then turned to Fiona “I apologized to Mickey because I couldn’t have him hating me…There was no ulterior motive” He said to her quietly, still hurt.

The air in the Gallagher living room started to become tense as everyone was quiet. Ian sighed running a hand through his hair. He gave Lip and Fiona one last look then grabbed Mandy’s hand pushing past them both. Veronica, Carl and Kev pretended to be very interested in Liam’s show playing on the TV.

“Hey found it” Debbie said walking from the kitchen with the first aid kit.

“Thanks Debs.” Ian said taking it from her and then heading upstairs with Mandy.

“Shit” Fiona said as the air in the living room grew awkward.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad if Ian and Mickey reconcile…I mean maybe Ian needs someone else to lean on other than his family” Debbie said shrugging to Fiona.

“Yeah Debs, but does it really have to be Mickey. He already has Mandy” Lip stated.

“I think we just need a break from the Milkovich’s?” Fiona muttered to Lip

“I’m sure they probably think the same way about you all” Kevin said from his seat taking a sip of his beer. Carl just nodded agreeing with him as V smacked the back of Kev’s head.

“Mickey helped Ian out a lot in the past” Carl said looking over to Lip and Fiona. “Just remember that”

Fiona and Lip looked at Carl and sighed, feeling guilty. Carl was right, Mickey was a big help they were just worried over Ian. He was still so fragile, the pills he’s taking they weren’t sure if they were helping him. They just didn’t want anything else added to his plate.  Debbie just looked over to Carl who shrugged, staring back at the TV as Liam held the remote flicking through channels.

*

Mandy made her way back downstairs to leave the Gallagher household. Ian stayed quiet the whole time she helped him clean his wounds, only thanking her right before he disappeared into his room. She wanted to talk to him about what went down but knew it would be pointless. She was about to close the door behind her when Lip pulled it open following her outside.

“Hey” He said

“Hey” Mandy said not even glancing his way, heading down the steps.

“How is he?” Lip asked shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Why would you and Fiona say that to him, make him feel bad for trying to make amends with Mickey. It was kind of fucked up” Mandy said turning to look at Lip and he just nodded looking away. “He seemed pretty distant...Just look out for him” She said taking a small step back.

“I know okay. We didn’t handle it well. We’re just worried about him and…..anyway thanks Mandy. Really nice of you” He said smiling at her.

“Well he’s my best friend. Least I can do for him” She said as Lip nodded. She didn’t want to speak with Lip anymore, she got uncomfortable and sad anytime she was around him.

“How are you?” Lip asked scratching the back of his head.

“Umm….good” Mandy said trying to cut the conversation. Jesus what was wrong with him. 

“Good.” He said smiling at her.

“Well I’m tired. It’s been a hell of a day and I just want to sleep.” Mandy told him flatly.

“Oh. Yeah. Shit. Sorry. I’ll see you around then” Lip said and Mandy just nodded. She then turned around about to walk away. “Mandy” Lip called out.

She turned around to look at him. “What” she asked sounding somewhat irritated. Why wouldn’t he let her leave? She was doing her best trying to remain calm.

“Ian told me how you’re here…..for good…The whole you and Kenyatta are done.”

Mandy nodded at him but she looked away. She didn’t want to talk about this, especially with him.

“I’m happy you’re good Mandy. I know you probably don’t give a shit about me or what I think, but I am. I’m just so damn happy you’re back and away from that monster. You deserved so much better, from the both of us…I’m sorry…for how I treated you, I know that may not mean much but I am” Lip said giving her one last sad smile.

Mandy watched him and then just nodded turning and heading home. She went straight to sleep the moment her head touched her pillow. She hadn’t realized how tired she was, but today was both emotionally and physically draining and she deserved a good night’s rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Just felt it was time for a Gallagher get together.  
> Also wanted Lip to apologize to Mandy.  
> Next chapter Mickey and Mandy will have a heart to heart....as far as heart to hearts go for Milkovich's   
> Thanks for reading


	10. This is how we do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy and Mickey have a brotherly, sisterly chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey   
> Okay so here is another chapter and I'm hoping to get up another one tonight!  
> Hope you all enjoy! :)  
> Also thank you all so much for the Kudos and such nice comments!!

Mandy emerged from her room wiping the sleep from her eyes. She wasn’t sure what time it was, she just knew it was early. She didn’t really sleep after her little chat with Lip, and tossed and turned till she saw the first signs of dawn. She got out of bed in desperate need for coffee to find Mickey sitting on the table drinking a cup already, looking through bills.

“Morning” Mandy said walking past to go to the kitchen. Mickey muttered something that she assumed was a greeting to her. She wondered why he was up so early and the look of it, he’s been up for a while.

Mandy poured herself a cup of coffee then took a seat by Mickey. Mickey glance over at her then turned his attention back to the bills.

“You look like shit.” She said looking over to her brother.

Mickey looked over to her unimpressed. Around his nose was bruised and there was a huge scratch from the tip of his eyebrow to the tip of his hairline. Mandy took a sip of her coffee and then was about to ask Mickey a question when Mickey spoke up.

 “How’s Ian?” He asked not making eye contact with Mandy.

Mandy looked at him feeling a tug at her heart over how much her brother cared for Ian, even though he tried to pretend he didn’t. She wasn’t sure how to answer Mickey’s question. Her silence caused Mickey to glance over to her raising an eyebrow. Mandy sighed “He and his family didn’t have the nicest of conversation when he got back home” Mickey rolled his eyes almost as if he expected that. “He was quiet…but other than that fine I guess”

Mickey pulled his eyebrows together; he wondered what the hell Ian’s family said to him and if Ian was really okay. However he didn’t want to show his concern. “Good” he muttered looking back at the bills scratching at his eyebrow. Mandy knew Mickey wanted to say more, or ask more questions but he was holding back. Trying to show that it didn’t really matter to him, so she let it go.

“Look Mickey…”

“No, I’m busy right now and can’t really chat” Mickey said paying attention to the bill he had in hand. Mandy rolled her eyes and huffed out in frustration, wondering what the hell had Mickey in such a sour mood. With him it could be any number of things.

 What Mandy didn’t realize was that Mickey had enough time to really think over everything from yesterday; pissing him off once more at the fact that she got Ian involved with the Milkovich family again. He was annoyed at the fact that she was working with Ian at the diner. He figured that out yesterday and he was pissed she didn’t even have the decency to tell him. He thought he had a right to get a heads up if his ex was going to be so involved in his life again. He hated that Mandy didn’t talk to him about any of this.

“Can you at least tell me how _you_ are?” Mandy asked looking at him. She wondered what had him in such a terrible mood.

“Fine” Mickey muttered and Mandy just stared at him waiting for him to continue though he never did.

“Fine you’ll answer the question or fine that is the answer” Mandy asked pushing for more.

Mickey looked back at her again and Mandy knew he was irritated.

“What’s your problem” Mandy asked him crossing her arms.

“Nothing. By the way, next time you get all buddy, buddy with my ex, don’t tell the fucking Russian”

Mandy grew quiet as it was made clear why Mickey was so upset. She knew she was in for questions when she helped Ian home, after the fight. She even figured Mickey would have noticed that Mandy wore the same uniform as Ian. Only difference she was in a skirt and Ian wore pants, making it clear that she worked with him. Mandy played with her fingers as she realized as to how much she’s been keeping from Mickey lately.

“What did she say” Mandy asked a little more worried than she had meant. She wondered as to how much Svetlana said.

Mickey looked at her oddly and wondered how much she was really hiding from him. “She mentioned how Ian visited here from time to time. Gave Yev some hand me down clothes, sounds as if everyone here bonded quite a bit” Mickey told her calmly but Mandy knew he was angry.

“Okay look Mickey….” Mandy started but Mickey interrupted.

 “Just tell me this Mandy, what part of you thought it was a fucking good idea to not only bring my ex-boyfriend back into my life but hide it from me?” Mickey blurted out to her. “To the point that I have to hear stories from Svetlana, or how about only realizing yesterday that you and he work at the same diner?” Mickey asked trying to keep his voice low not wanting to wake the house, he sat back resting his hand against his forehead. “It’s way too early for this shit”

Mandy was silent as she looked at her brother. She knew he felt betrayed by her but she couldn’t drop this. She had to make him understand that she wasn’t out to hurt him. “Look, I wanted to tell you everything, how I was friends with Ian again and how I was working there….”

“Why didn’t you” Mickey said looking at her rising up his eyebrows. “Huh?”

“Come on, you know why? You were hurt Mickey, maybe you still are” Mickey narrowed his eyes at Mandy about to say something but Mandy spoke first. “Shut the fuck up, and let me speak. I didn’t tell you because I knew you wouldn’t understand. You wouldn’t have understood why Ian and why that diner out of everywhere else. We just can’t really afford to slack off. Ian told me he could probably get me a job at the diner, how could I say no? Plus I missed him…he’s my best friend” Mandy shrugged her shoulders looking over at Mickey. “I didn’t set out to hurt you Mick….I was alone when I first came back home and scared and worried with you being in jail...Ian helped out in a lot of ways…I just wanted my best friend back. He was the only thing that gave me hope when everything looked so grim.”

Mickey soften his expression a bit, Mandy did have a point. Ian was Mandy’s ‘boyfriend’ first technically. Plus after everything she has been through it was good for her to have someone to talk to, even if it was Ian. The Milkovich’s weren’t really ones to talk about feelings; they mostly showed how they felt through physical actions. They weren’t the types to be vulnerable around anyone. Mandy probably needed someone to vent and get consoled from. Not her brothers who would end up insulting her and tell her to suck it up.

“I was going to tell you when the time was right….believe me. I didn’t want you to hear it from someone else.” Mandy told Mickey.

“Yeah well clearly there was no right time. Whatever, I get it, it’s hard not having Ian in your life” Mickey said not looking at Mandy. “I guess I’m fucking sorry too. Fucking acting like a little bitch, I haven’t been able to think clearly recently”

“Fucking, Gallagher’s.” Mandy stated and Mickey just nodded, smiling a bit. “You’re still in love with him, that’s why…why it hurt so much, why you can’t think clearly.” Mandy stated sipping her semi-warm coffee.

Mickey grimaced over at her. “Shut the fuck up”

Mandy couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Are we good” She asked him.

Mickey stood up and looked down to her “Yea we’re good” He sighed then smacked her at the back of her head causing her to spill her coffee all over herself.

“Fuck you Mickey” She screamed standing up swiftly holding out her shirt.

Mickey just laughed as he went to the kitchen to put his coffee mug away.


	11. Just give me a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has been feeling off lately and everyone takes notice...Maybe a drink at the Alibi would help things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yupp had to add another chapter tonight!  
> it was ready and waiting..so why put it off right?  
> Hope you all like this one.  
> Thanks to all who are reading...commenting and leaving Kudos.  
> You are all so sweet and thanks for taking the time to read this  
> :D

“Hey, you” Izzy said walking up to Ian. Ian was sitting down at his table poking his fork into his mashed potato. She took a seat next to him looking at the potatoes then back to him. “You look good” She said awkwardly as Ian turned to look at her oddly. “I’m sorry I don’t know what to say in these situations.”

“Right” Ian said “lucky me then” He said sarcastically.

“You haven’t been yourself for the week Ian, is it your pills? What’s wrong” Izzy asked a little taken aback by Ian’s mood. Ian seemed out of it for the week, and Mandy filled Izzy in about what happened with Mickey and his family. Izzy however had a feeling it was more to do with the pills, that they had him feeling numb and out of it. Just one of the downsides that Ian would have to live with, until they find a good fit.

“Nothing is wrong, Iz. Everything is perfect” Ian said with no emotion as he poked at his potatoes once more.

“Yo Izzy” Lip said walking into the kitchen going to the fridge.

Izzy got up from the table and went over to Lip. “What the hell did yall say to Ian” she whispered.

“Excuse me” Lip just watched her.

“He’s been in a terrible mood all week and he’s been so distant. I don’t like it” Izzy said crossing her arms

“Yes well. Did you tell him that? I’m sure he’ll fix his mood, if you tell him you have a problem with it” Lip said sarcastically to her grabbing a beer.

“Yeah well, I’m sure people would like you better if you weren’t such a sarcastic asshole.” Izzy shot back to him and Lip just smiled at her.

“Hey where are you off to” Ian said looking over to Lip only now noticing that Lip was in the kitchen.

“I’m going to the Alibi.” Lip said to him casually.

Ian nodded getting up and putting his dinner in the sink.

“What ya doing” Izzy asked watching him.

“Going to the Alibi with Lip” Ian said to her.

“Oh, that’ll be fun. You’re such a hoot to be around already” Izzy said to Ian looking at Lip smiling.

“Now who is the sarcastic asshole” Lip said flipping off Izzy then turning to talk to Ian. “You sure you wanna go man”

“Don’t treat me like a child. I’m coming and it would be better for you if you just agree with it” Ian said a little irritated.

“You got it.” Lip said raising his hands up to surrender. He knew it was better not to fight with Ian.

“Coming” Ian asked Izzy then.

“Oh I don’t think….”Izzy started but then Ian interrupted.

“You’re coming” He said flinging an arm around her. “Let’s go” He said guiding Izzy out the door as Lip shook his head following.

*

“We call the next game”

Mickey turned around to a guy who put a coin on the edge of the pool table.

“What the fuck is this” Mickey said picking up the quarter and flinging it.

“Dude” The man said looking at Mickey.

“When we’re done with the pool table, then you can play….okay” Iggy said to the guy smiling at the guy.

Mickey turned to go back to the game when the guy put his hand on his shoulder.

“Look you have to” The man started but then Mickey grabbed his hand twisting it and pushing the man against the pool table, causing him to bend over.

“No man…You see I don’t need to do anything alright…” Mickey started talking into the man’s ear pushing his arm up against his back. The man whimpered in pain as people around the bar looked on.

“Mickey, don’t get any blood on the pool table please” V shouted over to them from behind the bar.

“Yeah man. If you’re going to fight take it outside.” Kevin said walking by holding a case of booze.

“We’re just talking” Mickey said looking up at V smiling at her. He then let the man up turning him to face Mickey, while straitening the guy’s shirt. “Tell me what to do again and I’ll shove this pool stick so far up your ass, you’ll be able to taste it at the back of your throat” Mickey whispered to the guy then let him go.

“What the fuck man” He said rubbing his arm stumbling away back to his group. Iggy just waved goodbye to him as Mickey went and took a sip of his beer.

Just then the Alibi doors swung open. “Hey, well if it isn’t the Gallagher’s” Kev said smiling to them. Lip nodded too Kev as Ian and Izzy walked in, all taking a seat by the bar.

Mickey looked over to them as Ian spotted him. Ian waved and gave a slight smile and Mickey just nodded back. He turned back his attention to the pool table, trying to forget the look in Ian’s eyes. The look he knew and could tell that Ian wasn’t feeling himself.

“Hey man. Finally made up with your boyfriend I see” Iggy whispered to him smiling, pulling Mickey away from his thoughts.

“Shut the fuck up, lets finish the damn game” Mickey said pushing Iggy away who was now laughing at him.

*

“I’m sorry you’re what” Kevin asked Izzy again.

“I’m Schizoaffective.” Izzy told him once more and Kevin just looked back at her with a blank stare. Ian couldn’t help but smile at them. “Meaning I have mood swings too…plus I hear voices in my head sometimes”

Kevin opened his eyes in shock “Oh” He said simply and Izzy just laughed.

“Don’t worry I’m on medication. So once I have nothing to drink the people in my head won’t be telling me stab anyone tonight” Izzy smiled at Kevin who looked from her to Ian.

“She’s kidding Kev” Ian said smiling at him.

“Do you really think it was a smart idea bringing him out tonight” V asked Lip as Ian and Izzy were talking to Kev.

“Why, because Mickey’s here” Lip said looking over to the pool table where Mickey and Iggy were playing. He wasn’t sure if Ian spotted him or not but he didn’t want to find out.

“No not because of Mickey…Because we all know Ian hasn’t been feeling like himself lately…he’s been irritable and distant. Plus Mickey being here can only cause trouble.” V said leaning in close to Lip so Ian wouldn’t hear. She wasn’t trying to come across sounding like a bitch; she was just worried for Ian. It was no secret that Ian wasn’t having a good week and V knew he was a ticking time bomb when he got this way.

“Look. He said he was coming. If I refused, it would only make things worse. He has his babysitters out with him tonight. How much trouble can he really get into?” Lip said to V who just shook her head at him.

“I hope you’re right” V said walking away from Lip.

Lip had had a couple of beers and was now in a deep conversation with Kev. Izzy and Veronica were talking about some girl shit at the other end of the bar, leaving Ian to himself. Ian was sitting at the end feeling out of it; he felt agitated and angry and empty. He was getting so tired of the way he felt sometimes. He hopped off his bar stool and went into the boy’s bathroom. Mickey tried to keep his mind on the pool game in front of him but he was growing worried for Ian. Mickey could see that Ian wasn’t his normal self and it took all of Mickey’s will power to not follow him into the bathroom to make sure he was alright. Mickey was actually getting really frustrated with Lip and the rest of them. Did they really think leaving Ian by himself was a good idea, especially with him feeling this way?

Ian washed his hands as he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated what he saw, he looked tired and hollow. The more he stared the angrier he got, till finally he punched the mirror. Glass shattered everywhere as the force from the hit broke the mirror. Ian clutched his hand laughing at the now broken mirror. Blood now dripped down from his knuckles and other openings, where shards of glass were now wedged into his skin. Ian couldn’t help the smile on his face as he finally had felt something, even if it was pain.

Ian came out of the bathroom still clutching his hand when he accidently bumped into some large drunk man.

“Watch it” The man stuttered out turning to look down at Ian.

Ian looked up at him indifferent. “Oh, I’m sorry that the walkway from the bathroom took up the room of your overgrown ass.”

“What did you just say” The man said gripping to Ian’s shirt.

“Do I need to talk slower? It would make sense as to why you just jumped straight to threatening to punch me. Shows that you use brute strength to compensate for your lack of brains…or you know, small dick” Ian said laughing and that’s when the man threw his punch causing Ian to fall back into a table.

Mickey looked over when he heard glass break to see Ian stumbling away from the table he just crashed into. He noticed the angry man twice Ian’s size walking to him and the blood coming out of Ian’s mouth.

“For fuck sake Ian” Mickey muttered under his breath dropping his pool stick and going to help. Iggy just crossed his arms, sighing.

Lip, Kev, Izzy and V all looked over; taking them a moment to get over the shock, as they saw Ian laughing at a man who looked like he was ready to kill him. All at once they went running over.

“Shit” Ian said laughing.

“You think this is funny” The man said trudging over to Ian.

Ian just nodded provoking the man even further. He grabbed Ian’s shirt once more bringing Ian inches away from his face. Then the man was being pulled back, causing him to let go of Ian as he stumbled backwards. Ian caught himself and then looked over to see what happened, to catch Mickey shoving the man away.

“What the fuck Ian” Mickey said looking at him. Ian just smiled bit just shrugging at Mickey.

The man came rushing to Mickey now but was then thrown off when Izzy punched him in the face.

“Ow. That fucking hurts” Izzy said holding her fist. Ian started to laugh at her and Mickey couldn’t help but shake his head at these two.

Lip and Kev were able to grab the guy before he was able to do anything and escorted him out of the bar.

“Dammit Ian, are you trying to break your jaw” V said coming to look at his face once more. “Shit what did you do to your hand?”

This caused both Mickey and Izzy to look down at Ian’s hand, that had glass shards sticking out and blood oozing from it.

“Got in a fight with the mirror in the bathroom” Ian said calmly.

“Take your brother to the hospital for them to look at his hand. Now” She said to Lip as he came back inside.

Lip watched her confused and then went to Ian. “Ian….oh shit, what the fuck. We are going to get that patched now. You hear me.”

Ian’s smile fell. “Calm down Lip I don’t have to go. It’s just a little blood.”

“No. it’s not. Let’s go before you bleed out” Lip said pushing Ian to the exit.

Mickey watched as Lip, Izzy and Ian left the bar.

“Why don’t you go with them” Iggy said coming to stand next to Mickey.

“What…” Mickey started.

“Man, just go. I don’t need to fucking see you mope around because you’re worried about your boyfriend” Iggy said giving mickey a tap on his back.

“Ex-boyfriend” Mickey said still watching the exit.

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Iggy said giving Mickey the car keys then walking back to the pool table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of writing the hospital chapter...hopefully I can get that up for yall soon.  
> I think you all will enjoy it!  
> Thanks again everyone!!


	12. Fall to Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes to check on Ian at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here is another chapter!!  
> Hope you all enjoy it!!   
> and thanks for commenting...yall are so sweet!  
> Thanks for the kudos and for reading!!

Mickey entered the hospital and walking right up to the counter.

“Hi. Ian Gallagher.” Mickey asked the receptionist. She looked up at him smiling about to ask something, when she was interrupted.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Mickey turned to fine Lip and Izzy walking towards him. He cocked an eyebrow at Lip and then shook his head. Of course that’s the first thing he has to say to Mickey, not a ‘thank you’ for not letting his brother’s ass be kicked.

“I’m sorry but did you miss the part where I pulled Shrek off your brother” Mickey told him crossing his arms.

“We had the situation under control” Lip said rolling his eyes. Izzy looked at lip then pinched him on the arm. “Ow” Lip looked over to Izzy who just widened her eyes at him. Lip looked back to Mickey and smiled “Thanks for the help…seriously, but uh…he’s not having a good week and you being here...You should go home.”

“Can you at least tell me how he is” Mickey asked frustrated, he doesn’t have time for Lip’s asshole behavior.

“Go home Mickey.” Lip said turning and walking away.

Mickey was about to go after him when Izzy put her hand up stopping him in his tracks. He shot Izzy  an angry glare.

“Whoa, okay moving my hand away.” She said and Mickey was about to walk off again. “Hey. Don’t walk away from me dingus.” She said and Mickey couldn’t help but stop and turn around to stare at her.

“Did you just call me dingus?” Mickey tried to hide his bewilderment as Izzy shifted her weight from foot to the other.

“Yes” Izzy said nervously, she sighed and looked at him. “He’s on the psych floor in room 215; they’re keeping him overnight for observation. Lip and I are getting something to eat. So you know. Don’t be too long” Izzy said quickly then walked away, catching up with Lip.

Mickey couldn’t help but smile at her. The girl was weird and maybe out of her mind but she was actually cool, and maybe he could see why Ian hung out with her.

*

Ian was sitting in his room as the nurse was going through his charts and asking him questions.

“How are you doing Ian, the pills working?” She asked Ian who had a vacant expression on his face.

“Sure are” he said sarcastically raising his patched hand.

“Right, well I’m just going to deliver this to your doctor. You’re going to also need to take a couple more pills before bed.” The nurse said smiling.

“Yay” Ian said in a monotone voice.

The nurse lingered a little bit and then walked out without another word. Ian was playing with the remote that adjusted his bed, when the door to his room swung open and Mickey walked in. Ian looked up as Mickey closed the door behind him. Mickey turned to look at Ian, who was just staring back.

“Hi” Mickey said.

Ian couldn’t hide the shock as he wondered what the hell Mickey was doing here “Hi”

Mickey stood there for a bit not knowing what to say.

“What ya doing here?” Ian blurted out still watching Mickey warily.

“Seriously” Mickey was getting tired of this. Okay so he accepted the fact that he and Ian weren’t together anymore but did that mean they had to pretend that they didn’t know one another. “I’m just making sure you’re alright” 

“I’m great, can’t you tell” Ian said gesturing to himself.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Okay asshole, I’ll see you around” Mickey said and turned to leave feeling stupid for coming to check on Ian now.

“Wait” Ian said jumping out of the hospital bed, stopping Mickey in his tracks. “I’m sorry Mick. I….fuck…I’m sorry…. Thanks, by the way, for your help” Ian said scratching the back of his neck.

Mickey turned to look at him. “Man what the fuck is going on with you?”

“Just one of those great days” Ian said smiling though it didn’t touch his eyes. Mickey just gave him one of those ‘cut the crap’ looks and Ian got serious. “Come on Mickey it’s the same ole story. I…I couldn’t shake this empty hollow feeling, I’ve been having. I just felt distant and irritable, just one of those downhill moments I guess.”

“Aren’t the pills supposed to help you with this shit” Mickey said feeling his heart tug for Ian.

“The fucking pills do this shit” Ian said exasperated, and Mickey just looked at him. “I fucking hate them” Ian’s voice cracked.

“Ian” Mickey said sighing taking a step forward.

“No…I don’t need your pity” Ian’s voice was shaky and Mickey stopped in his tracks. “People keep saying I need to take them because they help…but they don’t. The pills just make me feel numb. Everyone says take them so you can live a normal life…But I don’t feel normal Mickey” Mickey could see the tears filling Ian’s eyes as he just listened to Ian ramble. Once Ian started to talk however he couldn't stop...He didn't know if he just couldn't keep his feeling bottled up anymore or if, because it was Mickey he felt he could finally open up.

“I feel like myself when I don’t take them" Ian admitted not looking at Mickey, though he felt Mickey watching him. "If I don't take them though then I end up doing crazy shit. Everyone gets worried and I have to hear how Monica like I’ve become…I mean do they really think that calling me crazy or like Monica is going to help anything” Ian asked looking at Mickey as a tear trickled down his face. Mickey took a step forward to Ian.

 “I hate myself. I hate what the pills turn me into, and yet my family hates me when I’m not on them" Ian sighed shaking his head slightly. "I went to the bathroom at the Alibi and I hated the person who was staring back at me in the mirror. The next thing I knew my fist was flying into it. That’s when I finally felt something, when the shards of glass penetrated my skin and the pang of pain flowed through it. It was a relief to feel something, and when I bumped into that guy...all I could think was this is another opportunity to feel.” Ian seemed distant as he stared off, though the tears kept flowing and Mickey stepped closer to him.

“Oh god…I am crazy…I hate feeling this way…I am like her…I can’t….I can’t do this” Ian couldn’t get out a sentence as he started to panic, running his hands through his hair and his breathing became erratic.

Mickey without even hesitating reached out and pulled Ian into his arms. Ian’s head rested on Mickey’s shoulder and Mickey had one arm wrapped around his waist and the other rested in Ian’s neck. “Ian now you fucking listen to me. You are far from fucking crazy. I know it’s tough but you don’t ever let anyone convince you that you are the crazy one. I know you hate the pills but they do help and they’ll get you to control this. As for Monica…fuck anyone who tells you, you are like her. Last I checked she abandoned her family and wouldn’t even try to fight this. That alone shows how different you are from her because you won’t give up. Don’t give up okay. You can and will get through this”

Mickey stopped talking only to realize Ian was no longer crying. He did however move his face closer to Mickey. Ian’s face was now buried by Mickey’s neck his nose pushed right against his skin, and Ian's arms were wrapped around his neck. Mickey could feel Ian’s breathing level; as he tried to concentrate but couldn’t think of anything except to how good and familiar this felt. He realized he was in dangerous territory now. He was so busy trying to calm Ian down he hadn’t realize the position he just put himself in. 

“I…I better go” Mickey said softly, though making no gesture to move.

Ian nodded making his nose brush against Mickey’s skin. Mickey bit his bottom lip at just the small gesture sending shivers down his spine. Ian then slowly started moving his face up, his nose skimming against Mickey’s neck. Mickey closed his eyes concentrating on the heat Ian left trailing up his skin, this was all so familiar and his body reacted to it instinctively. Mickey pulled him in closer as he slowly turned his face to find Ian’s lips. Finally Ian’s lips touched Mickey’s and nothing else seemed to matter. It was a soft and tender kiss at first, almost as if both tried to savor it. Then Ian wrapped his good hand in Mickey’s hair pulling him closer, causing the kiss to become more urgent between the two. Mickey moaned at the pleasure that ran through him as Ian pushed him up against a wall in the room, pushing their bodies up against one another. Mickey and Ian fought for dominance with their tongues through the kiss, as Mickey cupped Ian’s cheeks pulling him closer. Then before anything went further Ian pushed Mickey off staring at him shocked.

“Shit. I’m sorry.” Ian muttered stepping back from Mickey.

Mickey ran his thumb against the rim of his bottom lip and then looked over at Ian, he was about to say something when the nurse came back in.

“Sorry it took me so long I…..Oh, who are you” She asked looking at Mickey then over to Ian and then back at Mickey. “Did I interrupt something here?”

“No I...I was just leaving” Mickey said heading for the door.

 “Mick” Ian called to him and Mickey turned, hand lingering on the doorknob. “Thank you”

Mickey gave a small smile “Fuck off” He said opening the door and leaving, but Ian couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face.

The nurse looked at him raising an eyebrow smiling a bit. Ian looked over to her going back to the bed. “Sorry for my mood before” Ian said shrugging.

“No worries at all. Seemed like your friend cheered you up though” The nurse said smiling and then handed Ian his pills.

*

Mickey lent against the closed door behind him; he couldn’t believe he allowed this to happen. Before he could think any deeper on it, Lip and Izzy came in to view.

“Fuck Milkovich. I thought I said go home. How the hell did you find his room” Lip said raising his arms at Mickey.

“Cause I usually do everything you fucking tell me. Shut the fuck up Gallagher. And as for how I found the room…” Mickey started.

“Lip, just let it be….Go talk to your brother” Izzy said pushing Lip through the door to Ian.

“What the fuck are….” Lip started but Izzy just pushed him through and shut the door leaving Lip speechless.

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh at her. Izzy looked over to him raising her eyebrows. “After everything I did for you. Why you trying to get me into trouble” She asked putting a hand to her chest.

Mickey just rolled his eyes. “Thanks….I better go” Mickey said walking away.

“’Thanks’ is all I get.” Izzy asked him.

Mickey just shook his head. “Don’t push your fucking luck…..dingus”

Izzy couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sure Ian was happy you came.” She shouted to him and Mickey just flipped her off causing her to laugh now, entering Ian’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my uploads may take a little longer than how I've been going.  
> I just wanted to upload this chapter for you all...i know it may have been a little hard but the end was nice! hahah it was time for a kiss!  
> anyway I promise I won't take to long!  
> Thanks again everyone!!


	13. affairs of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is out of the hospital and is back home trying to get back to 'normal'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> So here is the next chapter. I know I've taken a while to update and I'm so sorry.   
> I just also want to see how everyone is doing...If you were able to see 6x1...the new episode of shameless...or maybe saw spoilers...or maybe you just don't know yet...I just want to see how everyone is holding up!  
> I saw it...I'm hurt...but it also inspired me to write more about these two...cause they deserve a better story.  
> Anyways enough about that...hope you all enjoy!   
> :)

Ian lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt like he was going crazy, his emotions felt all over the place and his family was becoming overbearing. After being discharged from the hospital Ian had to take a couple of days off of work to get used to the adjustments of his medication and to rest up. He also knew he was supposed to be watched, just in case he tried anything. After the hospital ordeal everyone went back to looking at Ian as if he were going to slip back into a depressive state. Ian felt like all they could see was a ticking time bomb that no one wanted to deal with when he blew. He tried to reassure them, that it was the pills that screwed him up but it made no sense trying to convince them. They didn’t understand and they didn’t try to understand, they just saw Monica. His phone alarm went off alerting him it was time to take his next dosage. The house was pretty quiet, so Ian knew he was home alone, which he was thankful for. It was the best time for him to take his pills without being questioned or looked upon as if he were broken.

Ian sighed rolling out of bed feeling as if that took most of his energy. He slowly descended down the stairs into the kitchen. Taking his pills from the cabinet and placing them on the counter, and then getting a glass and filling it with water. He stared down at the bottles that just seemed to mock him. He finally opened each one, and poured out the pills needed. He grabbed his glass of water, screwed his eyes shut and swallowed his pills all in one gulp. He screwed up his face, covering the bottle and then putting them away. As he was about to go back upstairs a knock came from the door. Ian was in no mood to speak with anyone. He didn’t want to answer the door and he wasn’t sure what possessed him too, but when he did he sure was happy to see who was standing on the other side.

“Hey” Ian said, trying to hide his shock.

“Aye” Mickey said looking at Ian. “You gonna let me in or am I gonna stand outside all day.

Ian huffed, lightly nodding “Wanna come in Mick?”

“Bout time” Mickey said walking in stopping by the couch. “Its way to quiet in here” Mickey said turning to face Ian. “The fuck is everyone”

Ian just shrugged his shoulders “Out I guess” He muttered looking at Mickey, waiting to see what he wanted.

Mickey nodded just looking at Ian. “How are you doing?”

 Ian let out a cold laugh looking away from Mickey. “God I’m so sick of answering that question”

“Ian” Mickey muttered not wanting to upset him but he really did want to know. Ian sighed he didn’t mean to snap at Mickey.

“No…Sorry…I’m fine.” Mickey nodded and after a moment Ian continued. “They changed up the pills so I’m good…you know till the next problem comes about I guess” Ian said looking back to him. Mickey could see the frustration on Ian’s face and all he wanted to do was make him feel better, but knew he couldn’t.

“Jesus sound more like a bitch why don’t you” Mickey shot out to him, trying to hide his concern.

Ian looked a little taken a back at first but then started to laugh causing Mickey to join in after a bit. “You always did have a way with words” Ian said looking back at him.

“Yea well, all part of my charm” Mickey said. Ian smiled at him nodding along.

“Sorry, umm about what happened…at the hospital” Ian said not looking at Mickey, he felt his cheeks warm.

“Yeah well, it’s not like it was your entire fault. Just don’t let it happen again or I’ll cut your fucking tongue out” Ian looked over to Mickey who had his eyebrows raised but he saw the playful smile lingering by his lips.

Ian stepped forward towards Mickey tilting his head a bit. “Maybe I’m willing to take that chance”

Mickey knew Ian was teasing him back, yet he couldn’t help the heat rise in his cheeks. “Is that so tough guy” Mickey said challenging Ian.

Ian smirked at Mickey and stepped closer not breaking eye contact and nodded. Mickey knew he should move but couldn’t. He didn’t really regret the kiss they shared but he also didn’t want to give Ian the wrong idea. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to jump back into a relationship with him, he just couldn’t control his body when Ian was around.

Ian was now standing right in front of him smiling; Mickey became completely lost in his eyes too far gone. Ian leaned down giving quick glances from Mickey’s blue eyes to his lips. He was inches from Mickey’s lips when he halted, and then he moved his head over to Mickey’s ear. “Or maybe the next time I kiss you, I want you to want it. I want you to want me.” He whispered and then placed a small kiss on Mickey’s neck then pulled away.

Mickey looked at him as Ian lost all playfulness giving him a sad smile. Mickey should have known Ian would be able to read him like an open book. Mickey was about to say something when the Gallagher’s front door swung open causing both of them to jump at least three feet away from each other before the person caught them in an even more awkward situation.

Mandy and Lip both walked into the living room talking in hush tones to only stop as soon as they saw Ian and Mickey staring at them questionably. All four looked from one to the other, trying to assess what they were seeing in front of them.

“What the fuck” Mandy and Mickey both said at the same time. Ian started to laugh lightly as Lip tried to hide his smug smile.

“What. Ah. What you doing here Mickey?” Lip asked

“Came to check on Ian, that a fucking crime” Mickey said raising an eyebrow, the tension in the room growing thick between the two boys. “Sup with the hush conversations between you two” Mickey gestured between Lip and Mandy.

“We were just talking, that a fucking crime” Lip asked smiling at Mickey.

Mickey huffed out a laugh and then looked over at Ian “Glad you’re okay” He muttered. Ian looked like he wanted to say something but held back and just smiled. Mickey then held his middle finger in the air as he walked past Lip as he headed straight for the door.  He bumped into Mandy giving her a push and then headed out the door and back to the Milkovich household.

“What the hell is going on” Mandy asked looking right to Ian.

Ian looked at her and then at Lip, who both were waiting for an explanation. “Nothing” Ian shrugged heading back into the kitchen.

Mandy narrowed her eyes and then rolled them, following Ian into the kitchen leaving Lip in the living room. “Fine Ian Gallagher, don’t tell me. I brought you some chicken noodle soup from the diner I know it’s your favorite.” She said pulling the soup container from her bag.

Ian gave her a bright smile. “Thanks Mandy” He was thankful Mandy knew him so well. Mandy stayed by a little longer just hanging out with Ian and telling him how boring work has been. Ian said it couldn’t be as bad as staying home. Mandy tried to weasel in a couple of questions about Mickey stopping by but Ian was being way too vague about it. Eventually she stopped asking but Ian knew the wheels in Mandy’s head were turning and he couldn’t help but feel uneasy about that.

When he closed the front door after telling Mandy bye and stepped back into the living room Lip was watching him expectantly.

“What?” Ian asked crossing his arms.

“Nothing, it’s just first at the hospital and now here. You and Milkovich, uh, banging again or what?” Lip asked smiling at Ian.

Ian huffed shaking his head and then looking at Lip. “What about you and Mandy? Huh? What was with the hushed conversation?”

Lip shook his head as Ian smiled at him. “Lip she’s been through a lot. Maybe you should stay away” Ian said losing all playfulness. He knew how Mandy felt and knew that if Lip were to try Mandy would go crawling back to him. Ian also knew how Lip was and he knew his best friend deserved better.

“Funny, I could say the same to you” Lip said causing Ian to go silent. Lip walked up to him giving him a pat on the back and then headed upstairs. Ian just watched him go and then sat on the stairs feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

*

Mandy walked through her front door to find Mickey sitting on the ground with Yev. She smiled at the sight of her brother holding Yev who was munching on a toy as Mickey watched TV.

“Where’s Svet?” Mandy asked walking up to them, gaining Mickey’s and Yev’s attention. Yev smiled at her making a gurgling noise as she sat beside them.

“She had to make a trip to the store.” Mickey said looking over to Mandy who was now making faces causing Yev to laugh.

“She’s brave, leaving Yev alone with you” Mandy said smirking at Mickey.

Mickey flipped her off causing her to laugh. “Anyone else home” Mandy asked Mickey, trying to sound as casual as she could.

“No, it’s just us. Why?” Mickey said looking at the TV.

“No reason. Just wanted to make sure so we wouldn’t be interrupted” She said as Mickey turned to look at her as she raised an eyebrow.

“What the fuck you on about” Mickey asked sighing already tired of his sister.

“I just want to know what the hell is going on with you and Ian” Mandy said flatly.

Mickey just watched her for a moment then turned back to the TV. Mandy rolled her eyes at her brother and then pulled the remote out of his hand.

“Mandy” Mickey shouted.

“Mickey, come on.” Mandy said holding the remote away from him as he tried to grab it from her and not struggle too much with Yev in his arms.

“Mandy nothing the fuck is going on. Now give me back the remote” Mickey said trying to grab the remote once more. He didn’t want to talk about this.

“Oh cut the crap. I’m his best friend and your sister. I can tell when you two are hiding something.” Mandy said digging in further, turning off the TV and looking at Mickey.

“You really want to go there?” Mickey shot to her.

“What is that supposed to mean” Mandy asked

“You know what I mean” Mickey said getting up and placing Yev in his play pen and heading to the kitchen.

Mandy followed as Mickey got a beer from the fridge and faced her. “You are talking about me and Lip?”

Mickey just took a sip of his beer not taking his eyes off of her.

“I bumped into him outside the Gallagher house. I wanted to check on Ian after work, that’s it” Mandy said flustered.

Mickey walked right up to her. “I fucking know you too, better than you may think. Whatever is going on between you and Lip it aint nothing, and that’s really fucking stupid”

“I know you too Mickey and you don’t have any right to tell me what’s stupid. Clearly this thing between you and Ian isn’t ‘nothing’ either” She screamed at him trying to calm herself down. How dare he look down at her when he is doing the same thing?

“You’re right, that’s why I’m telling you this Mandy. It’s really fucking stupid” Mickey said pushing past her and going to get Yev.

“Wait, what?” Mandy said turning to Mickey, did he just admit to her that something was going on between he and Ian? Most of all did Mickey just give her advice?

 “Don’t read too much into it Mandy” Mickey said picking up Yev and heading to his room.

“Mickey…I just want to know if you really want this. If you really want to start up something with Ian…again” Mandy said knowing she was overstepping and not going to get anything out of him. It shocked her when he turned to face her. His face for once not looking angry but as if he were deep in thought.

“I don’t know what you want to hear from me or what you want me to say. Look…fuck…I don’t know why I just…all I know is I just…I can’t stay away from him.” He said and then sighed. He turned around and closed his door locking it.

Mandy stared at the shut door shocked at how much Mickey just opened up. She wanted her brother to be happy. It hurt her to see him so torn up about this situation. She knew he was acting so guarded because he doesn’t want to be so vulnerable to Ian again. If only he knew how much Ian cared and what Ian did for him while he was in jail. Then he would know his feelings aren’t all one sided. These two are just too stubborn she knew. Mandy sighed walking away from her brother’s door and going into her own, getting lost in her own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay strong fandom!! <3


	14. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey bond some more during a neighborhood Bar-b-que

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all so here is another chapter.   
> I hope you all enjoy!!  
> And thanks for reading and leaving Kudos. I'm so happy you are all enjoying.  
> And a big thanks for the comments. Literally making my day!

“So what the whole neighborhood is invited” Mandy said as she leaned against the Milkovich’s kitchen counter.

“Everyone who basically is against making the neighborhood a better place” Ian said sitting on one of the chairs.

“You see I don’t really like anyone in this neighborhood, except you” Mandy said not knowing if she really wanted to go to a bar-b-que.

“Well then it’s a good thing I’m going. Come one Mandy it will be fun, and I was able to swipe some fireworks. Tell the rest of your family” Ian said trying to convince Mandy to come.

“My family or Mickey” Mandy said raising an eyebrow smiling at Ian.

“Funny. Your family, I’ll be surprised if you can get Mickey to come.” Ian muttered the last part and Mandy shot him a look. “Okay so it wouldn’t be terrible if he came” Ian said blushing slightly.

“Okay I’ll come tonight and I’ll be sure to bring Mickey. Oh I mean my ‘family’” Mandy said teasing Ian.

“Don’t be, a bitch” Ian said shaking his head.

Mandy just laughed but knew Ian would really want Mickey to come and she also knew Mickey would like to go just to be around Ian. Now she had to think of a way to get Mickey there without him overthinking it and psyching himself out. Maybe she should just spring it on him.

*

Mickey couldn’t wait to reach home after the day at work he had. He was tired and all he wanted was a cold beer and to sleep. Of course that idea came to a halt as soon as he opened his front door to find Svet strapping Yev into his stroller and Iggy sitting on the couch putting on shoes.

“What the fuck are you all doing” Mickey said shrugging off his coat.

“We go out” Svet said casually and Mickey raised an eyebrow waiting for more of an explanation. Till it became clear that was it, when no one said anything more.

“Thank you, because I wouldn’t have been able to guess that” Mickey said gesturing to them.

“Neighborhood is having a bar-b-que, coming” Iggy said as he slipped his left foot in his shoe and started to do up the laces.

Before Mickey could answer however Mandy came from in the kitchen holding up two cases of beer. “Let’s go” She said smiling at them and Iggy and Svet got ready to leave.

“Where the fuck you taking the beer” Mickey asked Mandy, he practically whined to her actually.

Mandy looked at him losing her smile. “To the bar-b-que, you are welcome to come.”

“We’re going to wait outside” Iggy said to Mandy ushering Svet outside with Yev.

Mickey watched them leave turning back to Mandy. “What fucking bar-b-que?” Mickey asked feeling irritated as his plan wasn’t going as well…planned.

“They were having some fundraiser for the neighborhood, to help fix it up or some shit. Anyway most people around the neighborhood hate that idea so they stole a shit ton of meat and drinks. They are basically having an anti-fundraiser bar-b-que” Mandy said explaining the story.

Mickey raised an eyebrow. “So why are you even going”

Mandy looked at him and rolled her eyes “It will be fun that’s why. Everyone is contributing towards it, hence me bringing the beer. Ian was able to steal some fireworks; it will be an entertaining night. Come with us”

Mickey looked over at Mandy, he wasn’t in the mood for going out but hearing that Ian would be there spiked his interest. “I don’t know….”

Mandy grunted throwing her head back in frustration. “Jesus Mickey, come. I can’t remember the last time I saw you do anything fun. It will be good for you to get out and Ian will be there.”

“That’s supposed to get me excited or some shit” Mickey snapped at her.

“Fuck, stop being such a bitch. No I didn’t say that. I just think it would be good for you and him to be around each other…in a fun environment, no pressure. Where you’re not getting into fist fights, or surrounded by nurses or talking about pills. Just come, it’s a fucking free dinner. Plus that’s where all the beer is going” Mandy finished off secretly holding her breath hoping Mickey would agree to come. She tried not to show it but she thought it would be a good idea for Mickey and Ian to get together. Just be around one another with no pressure and to just enjoy each other’s company.

Mickey stood there looking at her for a moment wondering if to tell her to fuck off and go into his room or agree to go. He then let out a sigh and turned around heading out the front door, Mandy couldn’t help but smile as she followed behind him.

*

The Milkovich's reached the empty plot of land where the bar-b-que was being held and it was in full swing. Music was blaring as drinks were flowing and a huge amount of people were scattered all over the place. A big fire roared to life as some drunken idiots attempting to 'cook' the stolen meat as a long table was filled with buns. condiments, chips and paper plates and napkins. A few inches away was the drinks table. This was definitely a true bar-b-que for the south-side. 

“Ian Gallagher” Mandy shouted out as she spotted Ian talking and laughing with Izzy.

Ian turned as he heard his name and then his whole face lit up as he saw Mandy strolling towards him.

“Hey what took you so long to get here” Ian said spotting Mickey and Svet walking up behind her.

“Took me a while to organize beers” She said holding up the cases.

“Orange boy” Svet said coming up and giving Ian a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, and hi to you big man” Ian said leaning down to say hi to Yev.

“Weird girl” Svet said and Izzy smiled waving at her.

“I go take baby to play with the twins” Svet said pushing Yev over to Kev, V and Fiona.

Ian turned back to Mandy and then his eyes drifted over to Mickey. “Hey Mick”

Mickey looked over meeting Ian in the eye. “Aye” He said nodding over to him.

“Hi Mickey” Izzy said causing him to glance over to her and gave her a quick nod. “You should smile more” Izzy then blurted out a moment later causing Ian and Mandy to snort and Mickey to look over to her.

“What?” Mickey asked tilting his head a bit.

“You should smile more. You are quite intimidating when you don’t and seem mean; I think that’s why people don’t really like you. You know what I mean.” Izzy said seriously to Mickey.

This point Ian and Mandy both burst out into laughter causing Izzy to give them a questionable look.

“Would you two shut up?” Mickey barked over at the two laughing at the exchange and then looked to Izzy. “Ever think you talk too much and that’s why people don’t like you”

“I think you just made my point” Izzy said to him and Mickey couldn’t help but be completely bewildered by this girl.

“You know, I think I’m going to put these cases down and get a drink.” Mandy said fighting her laughter. “Izzy come with me”

“I’m not thirsty thanks” Izzy said and Mandy shot her a look. “What” Izzy asked and Mandy gestured as subtly as she could so they could leave Ian and Mickey alone. “Oh I get it” Izzy blurted out and Mandy just dropped her head shaking it as Mickey and Ian both looked from Mandy to Izzy.

“We’re going to get drinks” Mandy said and Izzy just nodded smiling, following behind Mandy.

“They are not subtle” Ian said smiling at Mickey who just rolled his eyes.

“No they aint.” He said “Where the hell did you pick that crazy bitch up anyway”

Ian looked over at him smiling, shaking his head slightly. “Okay first she’s not a ‘crazy bitch’” Ian said “From support group…She was the only person there that makes it bearable.”

Mickey looked at him and then nodded. “She seems alright”

Ian smiled at Mickey knowing that was a compliment in Izzy’s case and would be sure to tell her because it takes a lot for Mickey to like you. Mickey started to feel awkward and was about to leave when Ian spoke again.

“How are you, Mick” Ian asked looking at Mickey.

“I’m alright man.” Mickey said after a moment “You”

Ian chuckled “No, I am so tired of talking about me. How are you? How is your job going? I want to know”

Mickey looked at him and then looked away “It’s all good man”

Ian rolled his eyes and then looked back to Mickey “Have you fucked anyone yet”

“What the fuck” Mickey said a bit stunned by Ian’s outburst.

“Sorry, I just felt like I needed to ask something outrageous because this was becoming the world’s most boring conversation” Ian said nudging Mickey a bit.

Mickey huffed out a laugh; well it did work that got his attention. “Alright look if you must know. My job is good, can get a little tiring from time to time but the pay is good and the hours are better. Gives me more time to be home and be around Yev, which keeps Svetlana happy…ish and I don’t get cuss in Russian.”

Ian laughed at Mickey “Good to know” He said smiling now.

“I heard you stole some fireworks or some shit like that” Mickey said.

“Yeah I did, guess being with you for so long, your bad traits rubbed off on me” Ian said teasing.

Mickey looked up at him with a slight smile. “My bad traits, that’s what you’re going with”

Ian nodded and after a moment spoke again “So can I ask you something?”

Mickey raised an eyebrow “What”

“Why’d you come…not saying it in a bad way but you hated these kind of things” Ian said stepping closer to Mickey.

Mickey didn’t miss Ian getting closer to him but he pretended not to notice so he didn’t move. “Mandy brought all the beer here” Mickey said giving half the truth.

Ian smiled and nodded. “Well we should go get you one.” Ian said flinging an arm around him taking two steps before letting him go as they made their way to the drinks table.

Mickey got himself a beer but also lost his alone time with Ian as Mandy and Izzy came back. Mickey didn’t mind though, he felt if he was alone with Ian any longer it would have gotten uncomfortable. The four mostly stayed together most of the night. Sometimes one would break away to go talk to someone else but they all met back up with one another. It was growing close to midnight and everyone who was at the bar-b-que was either passed out or now waiting for the fireworks. Izzy, Mandy, Ian and Mickey were now all sitting on an abandoned couch in the middle of the field where the bar-b-que was being held. Izzy was sitting on the armrest as Mandy had her back resting on Izzy’s legs. Mandy also had her legs sprawled out over Ian’s lap. Then there was Mickey who was at the other end of the couch, though because it was so small he was still pretty near to Ian. They were all talking about random shit as they waited. Finally the fireworks started and filled the sky with different colors. Everyone stopped talking and all looked to the sky. Just then Mickey felt Ian’s hands brush against his own. He glanced over to Ian who had a slight knowing smile on his face and Mickey couldn’t help but shake his head though he never moved his hand.

After the fireworks everyone started to disappear and as the minutes passed more and more people left. Soon enough Fiona came stumbling over to them, with Debbie, Carl and Liam following.

“Hey. enjoying yourselves.” She asked and then her eyes landed on Mickey, next to Ian. She then looked at Ian raising an eyebrow.

“Not as much as you Fi” Ian said knowing she was already jumping to conclusions in her mind.

“I need you to take Debbie, Carl and Liam home.” Fiona said and Ian just shook his head, knowing this was Fiona’s “subtle” way of getting Ian home.

Mickey could see Ian was growing irritated and was trying to keep his cool. “Sure Fi” Ian said getting up swiftly. “Come on guys” Ian said reaching out for Liam’s hand.

“Make sure he takes you straight home” Fiona whispered to Debbie though she wasn’t that quiet about it so Ian overheard. His jaw clenched as he rolled his eyes. Mickey was starting to get aggravated over Fiona’s behavior. What was her deal?

“I trust him getting us home safely more than you” Debbie spat out at Fiona turning and walking away.

Fiona just sighed and then smiled at Ian. “See you guys later”

“Yeah” Ian said rolling his eyes. “I had fun tonight” Ian said and Mickey looked up to him realizing he was talking to him alone and then he looked over at Izzy and Mandy “See yall” He said smiling and winking at them. “See ya Mick”

“Yeah, bye Gallagher” Mickey said lighting a cigarette not looking in Ian’s direction.

 Carl and Liam just waved goodbye and they all took off trying to catch up with Debbie.

Fiona looked over at Izzy and Mandy and smiled and then looked at Mickey giving him an odd look that Mickey wasn’t too sure what it meant. Then she turned away walking over to Kev and V, who were looking over in their direction.

 “Okay what the fuck was that” Mickey muttered.

Mandy gave his shoulder a squeeze to comfort him and then she smacked his back hard. Milkovich’s aren’t really the comforting types.

“Ow. Fuck” Mickey hissed.

Mandy just laughed at him however. “Let’s go home huh. All in all I think this was a pretty good day.” She said winking to Mickey.

Mickey rolled his eyes getting up to leave. As he and Mandy walked home in silence he had to admit she was right. He was glad he came tonight and how at ease he felt around Ian. It was good to be around him again. It was a pretty good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt they needed an easy going get together between the two where they could just be round one another and chill. lol that is all


	15. I'll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian can't deal with Fiona's attitude towards him...thus bringing him and Mickey closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!  
> Here is ch 15!  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments and well just for reading!

Ian was getting really frustrated with Fiona. Over the past couple of days her overbearing self has become unbearable and Ian felt like he was ready to strangle her. He wasn’t sure what this new thing was with her constant supervision, but Ian knew he was reaching his boiling point. She was constantly watching him and when she wasn’t around she had Sean look out for him at the diner and V stop in at the house. She also wasn’t very elusive over the whole situation which caused Ian to become more irritable and prone to outburst. This then caused the whole Gallagher household to be on edge which made the situation even worse.

“Morning sunshine” Fiona said walking into the kitchen seeing Ian as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Ian gave a quick smile before resuming to his vacant look. Fiona frowned at him and sighed pouring herself a cup of coffee and then leaning against the counter.

“Took your pills” Fiona asked after a moment of silence.

“Fuck, Fiona. Really” Ian said practically slamming his coffee mug down, he was shocked that it didn’t break.

“Jesus Ian.” Fiona said looking at him shocked. “It was just a fucking question”

Ian laughed cynically “No it wasn’t. God, Fiona can you remember the last time we had a conversation, a real conversation. I can’t. I can’t remember the last time I talked to anybody in this house because recently everyone is walking around on fucking eggshells. You’re not helping with this situation, you do see that right”

Fiona just stared at Ian speechless after his outburst not sure what to say that could comfort her brother. She wasn’t trying to make the situation worse for Ian, she was just concerned. Just then Debbie and Carl came into the kitchen from the back door, distracting Ian from his anger. They were both chatting happily till they saw the look on Ian’s and Fiona’s faces. Ian looked over at them then back to Fiona and sighed.

“Yes, I’m taking the fucking pills” He muttered and got up going over to grab his coat.

“Where are you going” Fiona asked worry written all over her face.

“Out” Ian shouted walking past his younger siblings who stared as he left.

“What did you say to him” Carl asked shooting an angry look to Fiona.

“I just asked if he took his pills. He’s the one who snapped; anyways I’m late for work. Don’t forget to take Liam to the clinic today for his checkup.” She said waving to her younger siblings and rushing out the front door.

“She’s just causing him to drift away from us more and more. How can she not see that” Debbie asked shaking her head.

“Because she doesn’t want to admit that she has no clue what the hell she’s doing” Carl said walking away.

Debbie sighed looking back at the kitchen door and then going upstairs to get Liam ready for his appointment.

*

“No I haven’t heard from him, but if I do I’ll let you know” Mandy said emerging from her room. Mickey glanced over at her from the couch then turned his attention back to the TV.

“Debbie calm down, Ian’s a big boy. Did he take his pills today?” Mandy asked clearly drained, she’s obviously been at this for a while. Mickey turned the volume down to listen more. “See, he’s taking them, he probably just needed some alone time. Get away from his babysitter.” At this point Mickey turned off the TV turning his attention to Mandy. “Look I’m heading to the diner now and I’ll ask Iz if she heard anything. If I hear anything I’ll call you straight away.”

Mandy put down her phone and sighed, only to place the phone back to her ear. After a moment she sighed again. “Stop ignoring me, your fucking family is worried and I’m tired of dealing with them. Call them Ian and let them know you’re okay” She then hung up staring down at her phone for a moment.

“Everything okay” Mickey asked trying to sound indifferent.

Mandy looked up over to him and sighed. “Umm, apparently Ian left the house this morning pretty upset and hasn’t been home since. He’s not answering any calls or messages and no one has heard from him.” Mandy said gathering her stuff for work.

“Well you don’t seem too worried” Mickey said trying to hide the panic he felt rising in his chest.

She looked up at him and sighed. “He does this sometimes. His family can be pretty overbearing and he needs some space, just to gather his thoughts. He needs a break from everyone worrying about him. He just gets tired of being treated like a little child. Ironically he deals with it in a very childish way. I would go out and try and find him but I can’t be late for my shift again, if you hear from him can you let any one of the Gallagher’s know.”

“Why would I hear from him” Mickey asked relaxing a little over Mandy’s casual behavior over the situation.

Mandy tilted her head raising an eyebrow and Mickey just sighed “Alright” he muttered.

“Thank you” She said giving him one last look and then walking out the front door.

Mickey tried to watch TV again, trying to keep his mind off of Ian. No one was home though and the TV wasn’t being a good enough distraction. Mickey fished around between the cushions on the couch pulling out his phone. He went through his contacts till he found Ian’s name. His thumb lingered by the number till he decided to message him.

*Where the fuck, are you, your family is worried*

Mickey stared at the message for a while contemplating whether to send it or not. He finally took a breath and sent it then flung his phone beside him. After 5 minutes of self-loathing over the fact that he sent the message his phone buzzed. Mickey looked over at it and then slowly reached out for it. He looked and saw it was a reply from Ian causing his stomach to stir.

*At the dugout. By your message it sounds like you’re sort of worried too Mick.*

Mickey stared at the message shaking his head. What an asshole he was.

*Fuck off* Mickey sent only to receive a reply instantly.

*No need to get mean man*

Mickey smiled at the reply and just when he thought the conversation was over his phone buzzed again.

*Anyway if you really are worried you can always come check on me…just saying*

Mickey stared at the message not sure what to take from it. He wasn’t sure if Ian was serious or joking or even flirting with him. Mandy did say he usually did this to get away from everyone, he wouldn’t really want to intrude, but then again it was Ian who said where he was and even told Mickey to come. Mickey huffed he couldn’t believe this was the way he was thinking. That he was back at this point and analyzing this shit. Mickey threw his phone back onto the couch and turned his attention to the TV. He tried to concentrate on what was showing but he just kept thinking of Ian. He would like to see how he was doing; make sure he really was okay. Mickey didn’t want to admit this but he also just wanted to see Ian.

“Fuck it” He muttered to himself and got off the couch heading to his front door and grabbing his coat.

*

Ian was lying on one of the bleachers when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly shot up then relaxed when he realized it was Mickey.

“Hey” He said straightening up. He knew he told Mickey he could come but never expected him too. He tried to hide his surprise but wasn’t doing a very good job.

“Ey” Mickey said taking a seat next to him.

“I didn’t think you would have actually come” Ian said lighting a cigarette.

“I can, fucking leave” Mickey said not looking over at Ian.

“No…I’m glad you’re here” Ian said looking at him then taking a drag.

Mickey at that point looked over and Ian handed him the cigarette. Mickey took it and then looked over to Ian. “What the fuck you doing out here man”

“Needed some time to think” Ian said taking the cigarette.

“Bout” Mickey asked raising an eyebrow

Ian just smiled at him keeping his mouth shut.

“Whatever man, you need to call your family. They’re worried” Mickey said staring out at the field.

“That’s all they ever are when it comes to me” Ian muttered.

“They’ve been trying all day to reach you Ian, can’t you send them a simple text saying your fine. I mean its 9 pm, haven’t you put them through enough.” Mickey said.

“Jesus Mick, please don’t start with me” Ian said looking over to him. “I need time, just a break from everyone. Where I can be by myself and cool down.”

“If you didn’t want anyone around then why tell me where you were” Mickey said starting to get a little irritated by Ian. He had to realize Mickey would have tried to at least get him to text Debbie or Carl. If he didn’t feel for anyone then why make Mickey come.

Ian looked at him and shrugged “Because it’s you.”

Mickey looked at him and sighed after a moment he spoke again. “Are you planning on going home tonight?”

Ian shrugged once more looking out to the field. Mickey just nodded slightly and then chuckled a bit to himself. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say this but before he could think too much on it, the words came flowing out.

“You can crash at my place if you want”

Ian shot him a look of surprise. “Oh, that’s okay. I don’t want to…”

“Don’t read too much into it Ian. I would just rather you were under a roof than sleeping at the dugout. Only thing is you have to message your family and tell em you’re okay.” Mickey got up and took a couple steps forward before he turned to face Ian. “You coming or not”

Ian stared for a moment then hopped off the bleachers. “Thanks Mick”

“Fuck off” Mickey set off again and Ian followed close behind fighting his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I hope you all are okay after tonight's episode.   
> Hopefully this chapter will help cheer you up!  
> Stay strong all!  
> <3


	16. We've got tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian spends the night at the Milkovich's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all  
> here is chapter 16  
> thanks again for reading and of course commenting and leaving a kudos :)  
> <3

***

Ian was on the phone with Debbie, when he and Mickey entered the Milkovich house. Mickey walked into the kitchen as Ian stayed by the door, talking on the phone. He was feeling guilty for making Debbie worry so much, but in the end Debbie understood. She told him that she and Carl understood why he did this, but just wished Ian would keep them in the loop and not just disappear. She didn’t ask him where he was exactly, but Ian was sure to assure her that he was safe. He got off the phone to see Mickey leaning against the kitchen counter watching him. Ian could have sworn that he saw Mickey blush but he didn’t read too much into it. Mickey then held out a root beer to him without saying a word and Ian nodded taking it. He liked that Mickey knew how to comfort and relax him without saying a word. Ian wasn’t even sure if Mickey knew he was able to do that.

“Thanks” He said quietly taking a sip.

“Yea man” Mickey replied chugging some of his beer then placing it down beside him. “So I would say take Mandy’s room but after her shift who knows what her mood would be like. So you can take the couch, I know it’s not the best bed…”

“Its fine…thanks again for letting me stay here” Ian said. He really was happy that Mickey agreed to this.

“Would you stop fucking thanking me already” Mickey said looking at Ian. Ian just smiled at him knowing that the appreciation was making Mickey uncomfortable. “Stop smiling asshole”

Ian chuckled before taking another sip of his root beer.

“So umm Iggy is out on a run, and well Svet has a new place now so she’s there with Yev.” Mickey started to explain to Ian. “So the only person you may have to explain anything to is Mandy, but she has a late shift at the diner tonight and gets in pretty late. So she may not even notice you on the couch.” Mickey said scratching the bottom of his lip.

Ian nodded knowing the situation would be odd to others and difficult to explain. He wasn’t even to sure how to explain this to Mandy. He however couldn’t help but tease Mickey further “I’ll just tell her you invited me to a sleepover” Ian looked at him with a straight face

Mickey looked up at him raising an eyebrow fighting his smile, trying not to encourage the idiot standing in front of him. “You really are a dick”

This caused Ian to laugh as Mickey shook his head. He took another sip as the silence grew between them; he wasn’t sure what to say next. Ian just knew he didn’t want the conversation to be over and the way Mickey lingered around he seemed the same way.

“So Svet moved out” Ian asked. He knew she was moving out, Kev and V mentioned it to him not so long ago. Mandy also told him that Svet was looking for a place, now that she had a steady job and was dating someone new.

“Yeah bout a week now.” Mickey nodded looking at Ian.

“She’s sure she wants to be living alone in a south side neighborhood.” Ian asked he still wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Svet with Yev all alone.

Mickey looked at him and then started to laugh throwing Ian off.

“What” Ian asked as Mickey continued to laugh. “Mick…What”

“You are really concerned about Svet” Mickey said still chuckling. “She’s a fucking Russian badass that would most likely fuck up anyone who comes near her, yet alone Yev. Plus if that doesn’t scare people off she was married to a Milkovich….People know they would basically be asking for a death wish if they mess with her.” Mickey said all humor leaving his voice.

“I see your point” Ian smiled clearly hearing the caring tone to Mickey’s threat in the end. It surprised Ian as to how much Mickey cared about Svet, after everything that went down.

“Are you okay about the whole thing” Ian asked causing Mickey’s blue eyes to meet his and this was when Ian realized how close they were together. He didn’t even realize how close they got and wasn’t sure which one of them was slowly closing the gap.

“Best thing that has happened in a long while” Mickey said and Ian gave him a disapproving look even though he knew Mickey was joking. “Look I miss them but it was what Svet wanted, she was closer to work and needed space to herself. She comes by often enough that it’s almost like she never left, plus I don’t really feel like I’m losing out with Yev. She makes sure I get enough time with him. It’s all for the best”

Ian nodded trying to play it cool, he was shocked however as to how much Mickey was opening up to him. It was nice and reminded him of old times. “Mandy must be upset she doesn’t have anyone to put you in your place anymore” Ian said making a joke.

“Are you kidding, I was out numbered. Maybe now I have a chance, can maybe get away with leaving the toilet seat up” Mickey said looking at Ian smiling.

Ian started to laugh, and Mickey hadn’t realized how much he missed that sound till Ian stopped. Mickey looked at him once more then put his empty beer bottle on the counter. “I gonna go to sleep. So you know” Mickey said seeing Ian smile slightly, Mickey lingered for a moment and then nodded and disappeared into his room.

Ian looked at his door for a bit then went to the couch. He curled up taking a couch pillow for his head, relaxing instantly. Mickey was right when he said it wasn’t the comfiest of couches, but Ian couldn’t help but feel comfort as he had the scent of Mickey all around him. He couldn’t hide the smile as he wiggled more into the couch as sleep quickly overcame him.

*

Mandy returned home feeling drained. Her back and feet were aching, her body was tired and her eyes were taking longer to open up every time she blinked.  She hated the night shift because it was such terrible hours and no one ever came into the diner so late. It was so boring it was a chore to try and stay awake. Tonight was even worse, having to deal with the Gallagher’s and then Izzy wouldn’t shut up as to how worried she was over Ian. Finally they stopped calling and she assumed it was because Ian told them where he was, or went home. She kicked off her shoes and was about to go to the kitchen when she spotted a lump on the couch. At first she thought it was Iggy but then remembered he was doing a run. She made her way closer and then knew by the lanky tall figure dangling from the couch could only belong to Ian. She smiled calming down a bit and stared back at him. How at peace he look, it warmed her heart to see him so. Then it clicked to her, why the fuck was Ian in her house. She so badly wanted to wake him up and ask. The more she thought of it the more the questions built. Did Mickey know about this? Was he the one who allowed Ian? Did Ian ask or did Mickey invite? She bit her lip contemplating but then decided to leave Ian alone. She would ask him another time, for now she would leave him to sleep. She smiled down at her best friend walking away quietly. For now she just needed some sleep, maybe tomorrow she’d get her answers and everything would clear up.

*

Mickey awoke to his room still being pretty dark. He could tell it was close to the morning as he could hear birds chirping and outside was a dark blue shade. He rolled over trying to fall back to sleep, tossing and turning for a couple of minutes before he finally settled on getting out of bed. He wasn’t sure why but he couldn’t fall back to sleep and decided to get coffee. He stepped out of his room pausing to find Ian up and by the coffee machine already.

Ian looked over to Mickey having his breath taken away. Mickey looked good standing there in just a vest and his boxers. His hair was tussled from sleep and Ian didn’t know how but Mickey sure did look sexy.

“So…Sorry did I wake you” Ian asked tearing his gaze away from Mickey as he concentrated back to the coffee maker.

“Nah man” Mickey said after a moment. He was contemplating whether to go back in his room, but he didn’t need things to be awkward. He marched right up to Ian and took out two mugs as Ian started the coffee.

“Why the hell you up so early” Mickey asked glancing over to Ian. He was still in his clothes from yesterday; they were wrinkled from sleep. He had his hood up showing of a bit of his red hair and his jeans hung low, hanging a bit off his hips. Ian shrugged sticking his hands into his hoodie’s pocket.

“I can ask you the same question” Ian said looking over at him.

Mickey raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ian. “Couldn’t sleep”

“Same here” Ian said simply smirking at Mickey, Mickey just rolled his eyes.

“Was it cause of the crappy couch” Mickey asked only half joking.

“No, the crappy couch was fine” Ian said simply smiling as he looked back at the coffee maker.

Mickey bit his bottom lip as he looked at Ian. He couldn’t stop as his mind wondered as he looked at Ian’s lips. He wanted to kiss, bite and suck on his lip, and smell his scent and touch him. He tried to push those thoughts away but he couldn’t as he just started at him. “Ah fuck it”

Ian turned to look at Mickey at this point and was taken completely by surprised as Mickey’s lips crashed into Ian’s. It was a rough kiss as Mickey pushed Ian back a bit.

“Mickey” Ian said not pushing Mickey away just adjusting his head so he could speak. Mickey however chased after his lips crashing into them again. This time Ian responded kissing him back reaching for his face and cupping his cheeks. He once again broke the kiss and Mickey let out a growl. “We don’t have to…”

“Gallagher, shut the fuck up and kiss me, I want you to kiss me” Mickey said putting a hand behind Ian’s head and pulling him towards him. This was all Ian needed to hear pulling Mickey in also. There kiss was rough as they both clung to one another trying to guide one another over to Mickey’s room. They stumbled across the way bumping into the counter, causing a chair to fall and crashing into two walls before Mickey banged Ian’s back into his door. They broke the kiss needing to catch their breath resting their foreheads on one another, eyes still shut.

“Take your fucking sweater off” Mickey ordered opening his door and pushing Ian inside. Ian stumbled back a bit as Mickey followed him in. Mickey grabbed him by his hips pulling him once more to capture his lips as he kicked the door shut behind him.

*

Mandy awoke to loud bangs coming from outside her bedroom door. She shot up from bed irritated at the amount of noise she was hearing. She wasn’t sure the time but knew it was far too early for anyone to be up. She opened her bedroom door ready to yell at whoever the culprit was, when she spotted what all the noise was about. There was Mickey pinning Ian against his bedroom door, kissing him. Mandy fought the urge to scream as she watched what was happening in front of her. A part of her wondered if she were still dreaming. Just then Mickey broke the kiss and Mandy just barely heard him tell Ian to take his sweater off. She quickly stepped back into her room closing the door quietly behind her.

“Holy shit” She said practically panicking inside her room, she wasn’t sure what to do. She paced around her room wondering when this started. Was this the first time or did this happen before. She had to speak to Ian as soon as she could.


	17. Oh my gosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy confronts Ian about what she saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter guys!  
> Hope you enjoy it!!  
> Also thanks so much for reading!  
> As always hope you enjoy it.

Ian awoke with an arm wrapped around Mickey’s waist; he could see the slow rise and fall of his chest knowing Mickey was still asleep. He slowly moved his arm trying his best not to disturb Mickey, as he sat up in the bed. He wasn’t sure when he dozed off or for how long but the slight stream of sunlight flowing through the window made him realizing it was still early. He got out of the bed putting on his clothes as quietly as he could, and then searched for his phone. He needed to get home to take his meds; it was one thing to deal with Fiona when he pulled shit like this but it was another when he wasn’t around to take his meds on time. Ian couldn’t find his cell and decided that he should check in the living room as maybe it fell out his pocket. He looked over to Mickey who was fast asleep still and couldn’t help but smile at him. He then tip-toed over to Mickey’s room door and then slipped out the room.

Mandy sat outside on a chair by the kitchen table waiting for whoever walked out of Mickey’s room first to ambush them with questions. She secretly hoped it would be Ian, as Mickey wouldn’t open up as much. She sat sipping her coffee trying to wrap her head around the whole thing, a part of her still wondered if she imagined it all. Just then Mickey’s door opened slowly as someone tried to push their way out of the small crack of the door. Ian stepped out only to stop in his tracks when he spotted Mandy smiling up at him from the table.   

“Well somebody got some” Mandy said shooting him a knowing smile, putting down her cup and getting up. She went to go stand in front of the kitchen table.  

“Oh shit” Ian muttered looking stunned.

“Morning” Mandy said staring at him waiting for an explanation.

With the look on Mandy’s face Ian knew, she knew what went down. “Look, Mandy I can explain” Ian started.

“What the fuck” Mandy shouted out, completely losing it before Ian could get another word out.  

Ian quickly ran to Mandy covering her mouth and guiding her outside while trying to keep her still and silent. He finally got her outside onto the Milkovich porch. He looked inside hoping Mickey didn’t hear anything and then looked into Mandy’s eyes; she was still speaking as he heard her muffled voice and felt her lips graze against his palm.

“Mandy” Ian said as she still went on and on. “Mandy I can’t understand shit” Ian blurted out.

Mandy fell silent for a second and then muffled screams escaped from her covered mouth as she pointed to Ian’s hand.

“Yes and if you would so kindly shut up and calm down, I can explain everything.” Ian said and Mandy shut up then, watching him. “Good, I’m going to remove my hand. You have to promise not to shout. Mickey can’t know that you know anything” Ian said calmly to Mandy but she could hear the worry in his tone. She nodded after a moment and Ian smiled slightly removing his hand.

“IAN GALLAGHER” Mandy shouted and Ian just flung his hands in the air completely baffled by Mandy.

“What did I just tell you” Ian said sharply and Mandy covered her mouth.

“Sorry” She whispered turning and closing the front door, and then she pulled Ian as she went to the end of the porch. “I didn’t mean to shout, it’s just this is kind of a lot to wrap my head around”

“No kidding” Ian muttered looking at her.

“How did this, when did this…why” Many started and then stopped not sure what to ask or how to ask or even where to start.

“Mandy this isn’t such a big deal” Ian said as casually as he could looking at her as she stood there smiling at him smugly. He didn’t want to make this into a big deal because he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He wasn’t sure how Mickey felt about what happened but if it meant nothing to him, Ian didn’t want to get attached.

“Ian. My best friend and my brother; slash your ex-boyfriend I may add just….you two…just had…well you know” Mandy said losing her smile and quieting down struggling to get a sentence out.

“What are you like 12?” Ian asked raising an eyebrow looking at her.

“I’m sorry but talking about my brother’s sex life isn’t something I need to really know about. Considering the situation however….this is a big deal” Mandy said looking at Ian smiling at him again smacking him on the arm, as Ian just stood there shaking his head. “So did you just show up and you both just went for it or…” Mandy asked furrowing her eyebrows looking at him.

“Yes, that’s exactly how it happened. It was like a bad porno” Ian said looking at her dumbfounded.

“No need to be a fucking asshole.” Mandy said crossing her arms.

Ian looked at her and sighed “Look he messaged me last night asking where I was and I told him…A part of me may have wanted to see him, so I asked him to come meet me….I didn’t think he would show” Ian said quickly watching as Mandy raised her eyebrows and looked as if she were about to say something. “He did however and asked if I had a place to stay for the night, and I really wasn’t sure on what my plan was. That’s when he told me I could crash at your place…Once again I was going to deny but he seemed like he genuinely didn’t mind, and I don’t know. I miss him Mandy and I didn’t want to give up the time he was offering to spend with him…Then one thing led to another and it sorta just happened.” Ian finished off looking at Mandy.

“So you were invited to a fuck you sleepover” Ian just looked over at her rolling his eyes and then chuckled lightly. “I knew there was more going on between you two; I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about how you were feeling” Mandy said smacking Ian on the head.

“Yeah, because you’re taking it so well now” Ian shot back rubbing his head.

“So…are you two getting back together or what exactly does this mean” Mandy asked.

“I don’t know, maybe we can go inside and speak to Mick about all this. I’m sure he’ll be happy to express his feelings” Ian told her calmly. Mandy just raised her middle finger at him. “I don’t know Mandy; for all I know this was just sex.”

“Okay” Mandy said screwing up her face, and then looked over at Ian. “What do YOU want this to mean?”

“I think we both know what I want this to mean” Ian said sadly, Mandy smiled back at him reaching out for his hand. “Look Mandy, Mickey can’t know you know about this okay.” Ian said squeezing her hand. “Things are finally getting normal between us and I think if he knew anyone else found out about this” Ian stopped talking and sighed, he then looked away “I gotta head home. Please promise me you won’t say anything”

“Ian…” Mandy said sadly.

“Mandy”

“Okay I promise, but this has just complicated things between you two. Don’t you want to maybe talk to Mickey first, instead of running away?”

“Why? To hear how much of a little bitch I am” Mandy rolled her eyes at Ian’s half joke “Plus I am not running away. I gotta take my meds, get home and deal with Fiona.” Ian said giving Mandy a pointed look. “He knows where to find me if anything”

“My god, why are men such idiots. Fine, do whatever you want” Mandy said irritated, she so wanted to talk to Mickey now, but knew she couldn’t meddle. She had to let these two work things out on their own.

Ian sighed and then went back inside to go get his phone. Mandy just stared after him shaking her head. These two were in for a lot, there was no way they would ever just be friends. She just hoped they would be able to make it work this time. They brought out the best in each other and both deserved to be happy.

*

Ian looked all over the Milkovich house for his damn phone but couldn’t find it. He eventually came to the conclusion that it had to be in Mickey’s room and snuck back in. Mickey was still sleeping sprawled out on his bed, blanket hanging halfway off of him. The room was a bit brighter so it was easier to see, Ian tiptoed over to the side he slept on searching the bed and then dropped to his hands and knees searching on the ground. He finally found it at the bottom end of the bed on the floor; he popped back up slipping the phone into his pocket. He looked over to Mickey before he left and before he knew it, he was at Mickey’s side. His body had a mind of its own at this point; he sat by Mickey’s side and his hand reached out to stroke Mickey’s hair a couple of times. Ian couldn’t help but smile down at him and then he lightly brushed his lips against mickey’s forehead and then snuck back out the room.

Mickey opened his eyes when he knew it was safe to look at his bedroom door where Ian just left. He was in deep once again.

 “Shit” He muttered as he rubbed his eyes, already thinking when he could see Ian again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little appreciation post for my readers:  
> Also a huge thanks for the Kudos and comments.  
> The comments literally make my day!  
> You all are so sweet and are so funny!  
> So thank you for brightening my day!  
> <3


	18. Family portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Gallagher family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!  
> Here is another chapter!! I hope you all enjoy!!  
> This is just a lil family time that I think was needed.   
> Thanks so much for reading this fic guys.   
> enjoy it!

Ian walked through his kitchen door to stop in his tracks as he spotted Lip standing in the kitchen by the coffee maker.

“Lip” Ian said shocked smiling at his brother. He wasn’t supposed to be back till next weekend.

Lip looked up and smiled. “Hey little brother…you uh had a good night?”

Ian looked at Lip taking in how drained he looked. “It was better than yours clearly….” Ian said walking up to him giving him a quick hug. “What you doing here?”

“I’m glad you asked” Lip said smiling looking at Ian “Fiona called me”

Ian sighed resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Things are going well between you two I see” Lip said huffing at his brother’s reaction.

 “You have no idea” Ian said walking over to go get his pills.

“Ian” Ian looked over to the steps as he heard Fiona call out to him.

“Oh as fun as I think this is going to be…” Lip started but couldn’t finish as Fiona ran into the kitchen.

“Shit Ian” She ran hugging him, and then she smacked him. “Don’t ever do that again”

Ian laughed bitterly at her causing her to set up her face as she recoiled.

“I’m going to try and get some sleep” Lip said walking over to the stairs of the kitchen. “Try not to be too loud”

Both Fiona and Ian looked over at him unamused and he just gave them his typical smug smile before heading up the stairs.

“You know the whole point of a cell phone is that it helps you keep in touch with people” Fiona started “So people don’t need to worry”

“That’s great advice” Ian said smiling at her popping in a pill. “You should take it sometime” he said taking a gulp of water.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean” Fiona asked, she was pissed and Ian couldn’t help but smile causing her anger to flare.

“What it means is that before you go pointing a finger; realize you have three pointing back….Shit, Fiona you stay out all night having adult sleepovers with whatever asshole your screwing this week…speaking of, how’s Sean?” Ian said popping another pill.

“You are such…..” Fiona started through gritted teeth

“Lip is away for months, and who the hell knows what he’s doing. For all we know he is a psycho serial killer. I don’t see you freaking out whenever he doesn’t return you’re fucking phone call” Ian interrupted her walking up to her and staring into her eyes.

“Ian” Fiona said warning him, looking right back at him.

“I even called Debbie last night, and I’m sure she told you I was fine. Yet, Fiona I don’t recall ever getting calls to know that you were alright when you didn’t come home.”

“It’s fucking different now Ian and you know it” Fiona shouted.

Ian nodded raising an eyebrow. Looking away and then looked back. Fiona’s face softened by the look on his face, she went too far. “There it is, finally you fucking admit it…We gotta get to the diner” Ian said popping in his last pill, and then went to put the pill bottles back in the cabinet.

“Ian” Fiona said going to reach out to him.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me” Ian spat out walking up to his room to change to then head over to the diner.

“Shit” Fiona said kicking the cabinet.

*

“Well that could have gone better” Lip said as Ian entered the room.

Ian looked over at him raising his middle finger and grabbing his towel, causing Lip to laugh. “Here man” Lip said holding out a cigarette.

Ian looked at him and sighed. “I have to get to work”

“Yea, I think you can run a little late” Lip said holding out the cigarette once more.

Ian smiled a bit taking a seat next to Lip and grabbing the cigarette. Lip looked over to him as Ian took a pull. “Ian” Lip said and Ian looked at him. “We are on your side you know that right, even Fi”

Ian rolled his eyes blowing out the smoke handing the cigarette back to Lip. “I know you all are” Ian said after a moment. “It’s just she gets so…”

“I know man, but uh can you really blame her” Lip said taking a pull and handing the cigarette back to Ian.

“I made a mistake Lip; it was a bad time for me…I just don’t see why I have to keep paying for it” Ian said getting defensive.

“Hey man, I’m not trying to fight you on this. I agree Fiona has gotten a little overbearing, I’m just saying her actions can be justified. It’s all out of love man, from all of us.” Lip said looking at Ian.

Ian looked at him and then looked away. “Okay I see your point”

“I’ll talk to her….Try and make her…ease up” Lip said taking the cigarette from Ian.

“Thanks” Ian said getting up slowly going to get ready to change.

“Ian” Lip called out to him again, causing Ian to turn. “You got this”

Ian nodded and smiled at Lip and then left the room to go get ready for work.

*

As Ian stepped down stairs Liam came running to him. “Ian” he shouted

Ian picked him up throwing him in the air and catching him. “Wad up my man” He said hugging him a bit.

“I wanted to show you my picture I drew at school yesterday” Liam said touching Ian’s cheek.

“Later monkey, we have to go” Fiona said squeezing Liam’s cheek heading over to the counter to finish packing lunches.

“Hey Ian” Debbie said coming down the stairs with a smile on her face. She liked to give Ian the space he needed but it did scare her when he would pull these kinds of stunts. She was happy he called her to let her know he was fine but the relief that washed over her when she saw him in the kitchen was an even better feeling.

“Hey Debs, you look nice today” He said smiling at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she was walking past and pulled her in placing a kiss on top of her head before letting go.

“Let me go, your messing up my hair” She grumbled playfully not fighting Ian off at all.

“It was already messed up to begin with…he can only make it better” Carl said walking in from the living room. “Hey, you alright” Carl asked Ian. Ian nodded knowing his brother was worried about him but tried his best not to show it. Ian couldn’t help but smile as it tugged at his heart, passing by ruffling Carl’s hair.

Carl slapped his hand away trying to fight his smile. “Enough play time. School” Fiona said crossing her arms.

Debbie and Carl rolled their eyes grabbing their lunches. “Have fun at work Ian” Debbie called out as Carl got Liam and headed out the door.

Ian glanced over at Fiona and then left without another word.

“Bye guys I love you. Bye Fiona thanks for lunch, love you too” She said to herself cleaning the kitchen before she headed to the diner for her shift with Ian. Today was going to be a long day.

*

Ian left work leaving Fiona behind so she could help Sean with ‘inventory’, almost throwing up when he realized what they meant. He was walking home lost in thought over Mickey. He wondered how he was, what he was doing. Mostly he hoped Mickey wasn’t angry that Ian just left this morning. He walked into the Gallagher house expecting it to be empty but to his surprise everyone was home, well except Fiona and Frank. Lip was on the armchair with a beer talking to Carl about what movie he was putting on. Carl was on the floor by the TV, holding up a DVD arguing with Lip. Liam was on the sofa holding the bowl of popcorn picking at it and Debbie was trying and failing to settle the argument between Lip and Carl. Just then Debbie turned and then smiled as Ian closed the front door behind him.

“Ian, glad you’re back, family movie night. Where’s Fiona?” Debbie asked arching an eyebrow.

“She’s still at work. Inventory” Ian said slipping off his jacket and heading into the living taking a seat next Liam, grabbing some popcorn. Liam just looked up at him and laughed, knowing very well they weren’t supposed to touch the popcorn till the movie started.

Lip and Carl exchanged knowing glances and Debbie just shook her head.

“Well we will just do this without her” Lip said smiling at Debbie who eventually nodded. “Carl put in whatever movie you want” Lip said finally trying to keep the peace. Debbie had mentioned to Lip she wanted to have a movie night like they used to have before. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Debbie so excited when he agreed.

They all settled in and halfway through the movie that’s when the silence was broken. Ian couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much. Debbie for once hadn’t had her face buried in her phone, and sounded like the old Debbie. Ian admired as to how shitty her life was and yet she spoke about her future as if there was nothing in the world that could stop her. He couldn’t help but smile as she spoke to her brothers. Who in turn chuckled at her but she didn’t care. Lip would pass his usual sarcastic comments; that Ian would sometimes answer back or he would go off on one of his intelligent rants that everyone scoffed at. Carl would pass some gruesome or gory comment that everyone could only stare at him for. Lip and Ian would exchange glances at that point chuckling at their younger brother when he wasn’t paying attention. Liam fell asleep 10 minutes into the movie lying on Ian’s lap and every once in a while Ian would stroke his cheek.

After the movie Lip took the popcorn bowl and empty soda cans to the kitchen. Debbie got up and was about to grab Liam when Ian stopped her.

“This was a great idea Debs. Thank you” Ian said.

Debbie watched him for a moment and Ian could see the sadness in his eyes and then she smiled at him brightly wrapping her arms around Ian. “I love you Ian” She whispered and then kissed him on the cheek. He was taken by surprise by this but smiled at her when she pulled away.

“I love you too Debs”

She smiled and then grabbed Liam heading to the rooms.

“She’s been very emotional lately, I think she has her period” Carl said as he stood looking over at Ian.

Ian looked at Carl and then laughed shaking his head. “Okay buddy”

Carl smiled at him and then headed upstairs for bed. Ian shook his head and then walked into the kitchen as Lip was washing up.

“What’s up with Debs?” Ian asked leaning against the counter.

“What do you mean” Lip asked not paying attention to Ian.

“Come on Lip.” Ian said rolling his eyes.

Lip sighed and turned off the water looking at Ian. “She just wanted to do something nice with everyone. She feels as if we are all drifting away or something” Lip said laughing a bit.

Ian however didn’t join in; he couldn’t help the tug at his heart. “She’s right”

“Ian…” Lip started but failed to come up with anything else.

“You know it’s true, we aren’t as close as we all used to be. Worse of all I don’t see how to fix it.” Ian said sadly. “This was nice though, it reminded me of how things used to be. How happy we all were”

Lip looked as Ian just smiled to himself. Lip knew he was right, but this is just how life is. “Of course we aren’t as close. We are all growing up and taking different paths. We don’t need to rely on anyone anymore.” Lip said to Ian.

“Isn’t that what family is for though?” Ian said raising his eyebrows at Lip.

“I said we don’t need to, not that we don’t want to. We will change and we will grow apart. One thing I know for sure is though this bond that we all have will never be broken. It’s always been us against the world, no matter what happens, nothing will change that. No one fucks with the Gallagher’s…right?” Lip said placing a hand on Ian’s shoulder. Ian just smiled over at his older brother, hoping that he was right about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments.   
> I think yall are the sweetest people on earth and I love you all, and wish to be your friend.   
> I'm not that weird I swear!!  
> Thanks again!!


	19. I'll keep you my dirty little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets a visit from Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> so yes this is kinda like part 2 of our last chapter.   
> It was kind of long so I had to have a 2 part...chapter thing  
> I don't know....anyways more to read right!  
> Okay that's all  
> Thanks everyone!!

Ian and Lip stayed downstairs for a bit longer sharing a cigarette, before Lip said he was off to bed. Ian crawled up the stairs not realizing how tired he was till this moment. He went to have a shower and then snuck into his room as quietly as possible knowing both Carl and Liam were fast asleep. He lay in bed for a moment or two before grabbing his phone, from the side of his bed.

*I’ve been thinking about you*

Ian sent the message before he could realize how dumb this idea actually was. He knew that this probably wasn’t the right thing to tell Mickey, but it was the truth and he wanted to see what sort of mood he was in. After a 10 minute wait Ian turned on his side to face the wall as an unsettling feeling was washing over him. Just then his phone buzzed and he was feeling so anxious about reading a reply.

*Try keeping it in your pants firecrotch.*

Ian smiled, Mickey was teasing him and this was probably one of the best responses. Ian was about to apologies about this morning when his phone buzzed again.

*And don’t fucking apologies about this morning. We all got shit we have to take care of*

Ian couldn’t help but laugh out loud, shaking his head. Mickey always did know Ian’s next move, sometimes before Ian even knew it.

*Who said I was going to apologies?* Ian sent the message hoping the conversation wouldn’t come to an end. Just then Ian awoke to his phone buzzing, he wondered as to how long he slept for. He opened the message and was shocked by the response.

*Meet me down stairs, by your crappy van in your crappy backyard.*

Ian was shocked for a moment staring at the message. He flung his blanket off and snuck out of his room all the way downstairs. He opened his back door and walked out to the yard, looking around. Mickey stepped out of the shadows, scratching at the bottom of his lip. Ian walked up to him leaving a little gap not really sure what to expect by this surprise visit. Mickey smiled slightly and shrugged at him almost looking defeated. Before Ian could even think about what he was doing, he reached out for Mickey pulling him in and crashing their lips together. Mickey put a hand onto the back of Ian’s head trying to pull him as close as possible as Ian pressed Mickey up against the van. Ian’s hands moved to Mickey’s face placing both hands on his cheeks as he massaged his tongue against Mickey’s own. He then moved from Mickey’s mouth to his cheek down to Mickey’s neck as he started to nip and suck at his skin. Mickey’s breath was growing harder as he bent his head to give Ian more access as he clung to Ian’s shirt.

Just then Ian pulled away and Mickey couldn’t tell if he sighed out loud or just in his head at the loss of contact. “Get in the van” Ian ordered unbuckling Mickey’s belt. Mickey couldn’t help but smile at Ian’s seductive look as Ian reached for the van door ushering Mickey inside.

*

Ian and Mickey were lying on the beat up old mattress in the van, next to one another in comfortable silence. He could hear Mickey’s breathing and it was so soothing that it was putting him to sleep. Just as he was going to give in to unconsciousness Mickey spoke.

“Man if ya gonna sleep, at least go inside.” Mickey said sitting up reaching for his pants.

Ian felt a tug at his heart; he didn’t want Mickey to leave. Ian was about to reach out to him and pull him back onto the mattress, but decided against it and instead he sat up next to Mickey.

“I’m awake” Ian said smiling.

Mickey looked at him and rolled his eyes, pushing his face causing Ian to fall back onto the mattress. Ian chuckled lightly still watching as Mickey was putting on his shirt.

“So not that I didn’t appreciate this visit, but can I ask what inspired it?” Ian asked. It had been on his mind as to what exactly caused Mickey to come all the way to the Gallagher house, in the middle of the night.

Mickey stiffened and then glanced over at Ian.

Ian raised an eyebrow trying to hide his smile over Mickey’s reaction.

Mickey seemed to relax slightly “I wanted to clear up….What happened this morning…shit…Look Ian, this thing going on…” Mickey started but didn’t seem to know what he really wanted to say. They still had a lot of shit to work out, Mickey knows this. He also knows he loves Ian, and probably would always love Ian, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to jump back into a relationship with him. He didn’t want to lead Ian on and give him the impression that this was a part of mending their relationship.

Ian got up reading Mickey’s expression and just knew what he was trying to say. That was the worst part of knowing someone so well; you were able to understand them when they had nothing to say. This was something Ian didn’t particularly want to know. Ian loved Mickey and he made mistakes and dragged Mickey through a lot of shit, he knows this. He just didn’t want his chances to be screwed, but he was going to let Mickey decide. It was up to Mickey if he wanted Ian back or not.

“It’s okay Mick” Ian said putting on his shirt smiling, trying to mask his hurt.

Mickey sighed and then looked up at Ian. “We don’t need fucking labels man, let’s just have fun” Mickey said after a moment.

Ian looked right back into Mickey’s eyes and then nodded, he was about to say something else when he was interrupted.

“IAN” Fiona practically screamed from in the kitchen.

“Jesus fucking Christ” Ian muttered throwing his head back in frustration.

“That’s my cue to go” Mickey said feeling a bit upset that he had to leave Ian to deal with Fiona, though being caught with Ian would probably cause more drama.

“Yeah” Ian said not really paying attention as he tried to calm down.

Mickey looked at him and before any thought process came into tact, he pulled Ian to him catching Ian’s lips with his. Ian was caught off guard but sunk into it, sighing out any bit of tension. Mickey broke the kiss way too soon for Ian’s liking as Mickey’s forehead rested in Ian’s.

“Hang in there fire crotch” Mickey muttered and headed out the van without another word or glance to Ian.

Ian stepped out the van as Fiona came stomping down the steps.

“Ian is that you” Fiona said walking quickly towards him; Ian could hear the worry in her voice.

Usually that would anger him, but as of now he didn’t care. Mickey was able to relax him to a point that no other could. Ian walked up to Fiona trying to fight his smile.

 “Yea Fi, it’s me. Sorry to worry you” Ian said walking past her towards the house.

“What were you doing out here” Fiona asked watching her brother walk away.

“I was getting laid” Ian shouted back as he climbed the steps to go inside.

Fiona rolled her eyes but didn’t push her brother any further, he was being civil and if he wanted to crack lame jokes then so be it. At least he was home safe and they weren’t clawing each other’s eyes out.


	20. Don't you worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy finds out something Mickey has planned, and isn't happy about it. Ian tries not to get that involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> SO sorry for the delay in the story but here is another chapter!!  
> Hope you all enjoy!!  
> Thanks so much for the comments and Kudos and even taking the time to read this!!  
> Enjoy lovelies!  
> xoxo

 

“Hey, what the fuck is this?” Mandy said kicking at a small duffle bag next to her seat as she sat at the kitchen table.

Mickey rolled his eyes as he went from his room to the kitchen. “It’s a bag” he said grabbing a beer.

“No shit” Mandy said getting up. “What’s some of your clothes doing in the fucking bag?”

“Why are you going through my shit anyway, huh?” Mickey raised an eyebrow as his sister came walking into the kitchen.

“What’s it for Mickey” Mandy asked sternly.

“I’m going out of town for the night Mandy.” Mickey said looking right at her.

“What” Mandy asked looking at him? “Mickey, I must have not heard you correctly. Did you just say you’re going out of town?”

“Yeah” Mickey said simply shrugging.

“OH my god” Mandy said chuckling lightly “You’re on probation Mickey, you can’t fucking leave”

“Mandy it’s for my job, and I’ll be back tomorrow. My probation officer won’t even know. I mean he schedule’s his drop ins. would you fucking calm down.” Mickey said calmly.

“What the fuck.” Mandy screamed. “Mickey, do you even fucking hear yourself.”

“What the hell is your problem” Mickey said taken a back.

“What the hell kind of auto shop sends their employees out of town.” Mandy questioned crossing her arms.

“It’s to deliver parts” Mickey said simply, though there was something to his tone that caught Mandy’s attention.

Mandy narrowed her eyes and then it clicked to her. “Holy shit, no Mickey” she said closing her eyes.

“Mandy” Mickey sighed.

“You’re about to do a run with car parts.” Mandy said a little panicked “Mickey you’re about to do some fucking illegal shit. You were in jail, you’re lucky to even be out and you are gonna fuck it all up for what, an extra zero on your paycheck.” Mandy shouted fighting the tears that were threatening to come.

“Mandy calm down, it will all be fine. This is the first and last time, okay. His usual guy couldn’t do the run. You need to shut the fuck up, it will be fine” Mickey told Mandy.

Mandy looked at him shaking her head in disbelief. “He probably couldn’t do it because he’s in prison, or dead”

“Fuck Mandy” Mickey started only to be silenced by a knock on the door.

Mandy looked at him for a moment, then sighed and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Ian outside smoking a cigarette.

“Hey, ready to…..Shit Mandy what’s wrong” Ian asked looking at his best friend who clearly looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“Nothing, sorry, I just need to get my purse and then we can go.” Mandy said turning to go into her room to try and calm herself down. She couldn’t understand why Mickey was being so stupid. Why he would even risk fucking everything up to end up in jail or worse.

“Okay” Ian said taking a moment and then walked inside closing the door behind him. He walked into the Milkovich house to stop in his tracks when he saw Mickey standing in the kitchen. It’s been almost a month of them sneaking around, that it was odd to run into him so casually. “Hey” Ian said awkwardly after a moment. Mickey nodded to him and then took a sip of his beer. “So what happened to Mandy?”

“How the fuck should I know man” Mickey snapped at Ian who nodded slightly.

“Okay maybe I’ll just wait outside” Ian said turning around.

“Wait” Mickey said softly, that Ian was sure he didn’t hear right.

He hesitated for a moment before turning around, looking at Mickey. Mickey just stood in the kitchen not really sure what to do next. He didn't mean to snap at Ian and knew it wasn't fair to him. Ian looked at him and then to Mandy’s door, he sighed lightly and walked up to Mickey handing over his half smoked cigarette. Mickey took a puff and then gave it back to Ian.

“Thanks” He said through his puff of smoke relaxing instantly.

Ian looked at Mickey smiling slightly, and then leaned in quickly capturing Mickey’s lips with his. For a moment Mickey allowed the kiss to happen sighing into it before he pushed Ian away.

“What the fuck, Mandy is right in her room” Mickey whispered over to Ian who had a big smile on his face.

“Isn’t this what you wanted though, to have fun” Ian said walking up to Mickey again and giving him a quick kiss. “How fun is this”

Mickey pushed Ian away once more. “Stop being an asshole” Mickey said trying to show how serious he was but had to fight away the smile that he knew Ian was seeing. He didn’t want to admit it but Ian had a point.

“Do you want to do something later” Ian asked slowly running his fingers down Mickey’s arm raising an eyebrow.

Mickey laughed a bit. “Cool it fire crotch” He pushed Ian away a bit. “I can’t tonight; I have something I gotta do” Mickey said going to the garbage and throwing away his beer.

Ian looked at him oddly but had to drop the issue as Mandy came out of her room. Mickey was thankful for that, he didn't need Ian to know what he was up too. Ian like Mandy wouldn't understand why he was doing this and he didn't need Ian drama right now.

“Are you ready to go” Mandy asked Ian as if she was the one waiting on him.

“Yea Mandy, sorry to keep you waiting” Ian said walking up to her, and Mandy just rolled her eyes.

Mandy looked at Mickey. “You know how I feel, but do whatever the fuck you want”

“Thanks Mandy” Mickey said shaking his head not daring to look at Ian who must have a million questions by now.

Ian tried to hide his concern as he flung an arm around Mandy and they both started for the door.

“Bye” Mandy said waving an arm to Mickey.

“Bye Mick” Ian said glancing over at Mickey trying to read his expression.

“Yea, you two have fun at work” Mickey muttered not looking in there direction as they both disappeared out the door.

*

“Okay, so what the fuck is going on” Ian asked as he and Mandy made their way to the El.

“What do you mean” Mandy said not looking over at Ian.

“Mandy hold up” Ian said grabbing her arm causing Mandy to stop. “Why are you so upset, what’s going on with you and Mick?”

“Ian I don’t want to talk about it now, and you also need to know when to fuck out of family problems” Mandy shouted yanking her arm away from him.

“Hey, what the fuck is your problem Mandy” Ian asked looking at Mandy worriedly.

“I told you I don’t want to talk about it” Mandy said trying to fight her tears again.

“Okay” Ian said softly “Mandy whatever it is, it’ll be okay” Ian said pulling her into a hug. “I’m here for you if you do want to talk…but I’ll drop it, its fine.”

Mandy wrapped her arms around him. “Mickey is just driving me crazy. He’s about to do something really stupid and I just don’t understand why.”

Ian wanted so badly to turn around and go to ask Mickey what he was about to do, but knew he didn’t really have a right. It annoyed him to a point that Mandy wouldn’t tell him, but she had a point he didn’t really have a right to know.

“It’ll be fine Mandy.” Ian said hugging her tightly not really sure on what to say.

Mandy sighed taking comfort in Ian’s words, even though she knew it was bullshit it was nice to hear someone say it. “Okay, we better hurry or we’ll be late for work” She said pulling away from Ian.

Ian couldn’t help but laugh. “Mandy I can’t remember a day we weren’t late.”

“Well I was hoping to break the cycle today” Mandy said running off towards the El. Ian running after her laughing.

Mandy wanted to tell him what was going on but knew Mickey would be upset and knew Ian wouldn’t take the news well. What she said before however wasn’t true, Ian was family, and always will be family.

*

Mickey gathered the last of his things when she heard a car honk outside. He took a breath and grabbed his bag heading out the door. As he turned to close the door in his phoned buzzed alerting him he had a message. He walked to the car climbing into the front seat and quickly checked the message.

_Ian:_

_Hey, I don’t know what’s going on and I know this isn’t a part of the have fun plan. Whatever it is, just be safe, please?_

Mickey looked at the message and sighed and then put his phone away, trying to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand.


	21. Partying, partying, Partying...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy decides she, Izzy and Ian need a fun a night out. To her surprise another person tags along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!  
> Thanks so much for reading this, you are all so sweet and I'm so grateful for the comments and the kudos.   
> So this chapter is a two parter!  
> Hope you enjoy!!  
> I love you all!!

Mandy lounged on the counter top; talking with Izzy as they waited on Ian to finish wiping down the tables before they were able to leave. It was Sunday so they closed up early and for the first time in a long time, they all had the Monday off.

“Do you guys want to do something tonight?” Mandy asked as she hopped down from the counter.

“What do you have in mind” Ian asked as he went to put down his bus boy tray.

“Let’s go out, have a drink…and maybe even dance” Mandy said smiling doing a little sway with her hips as she walked towards Ian.

Ian chuckled at Mandy as Izzy laughed. “You don’t seem like you need any drinks Mandy” Izzy said as she took off her apron to hang up.

“Come on. I don’t want to go home to do nothing, let’s go out and have fun” Mandy begged. Truth was she was worried about Mickey. Yesterday morning was the last time she saw him and she had expected him back from his run a long time ago. She tried to call and even messaged him a couple of times but he didn’t answer. She also had to lie to Svet as she had no idea what was going on and made up some bullshit as to why she and Yev couldn’t stop by. She hated lying to everyone and hated that she worried so much and she needed to take her mind off of everything. What better way to do that than get wasted.

Ian looked at her and sighed, he knew she was upset. Whatever it was involved Mickey but he didn’t want to pry, though it was his job as the best friend to make her feel better. “Sure, I can go out” Ian nodded and then glanced over to Izzy. “You in Iz”

“Oh I actually thought I would stay home and read….” Izzy started but Mandy interrupted her.

“No you’re coming out with us” Mandy said sternly, pointing a finger at Izzy.

“Oh yea, I’m totally going out tonight. Whoop” Izzy stated throwing her arms in the air and doing an awkward jig.

Mandy started to laugh as Ian went and placed Izzy’s arms to her side. “Okay Iz calm down” Ian said smiling at her.

“Too much” Izzy asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Never” Mandy said throwing her arms around Ian’s and Izzy’s neck guiding them outside the diner.

“Where do you want to go” Ian said standing up with Mandy as they waited for Izzy to lock the diner doors.

“Actually I really wanted to go to a club in boy’s town” Mandy said simply as Izzy joined them.

“What?” Ian asked stunned looking at her raising an eyebrow. “What are you up to Mandy?”

“Nothing, I feel to go out and get drunk and dance without having to worry about being groped” She said blatantly.

“Okay” Ian said feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“Hey you asked” Mandy muttered. “Iz you can come by me and we’ll find you outfit” Mandy said giving Izzy a wicked grin. “Ian, you can come meet us at my place for 9”

“Okay, sounds like a plan” He said agreeing to Mandy’s plan as they all made their way to the El.

*

Mandy and Izzy walked into the Milkovich house trying to plan out their outfits, only for Mandy to stop as she saw Mickey and Iggy sitting on the couch both drinking a beer and watching TV.

“You’re home” Mandy said shocked and a little irritated at Mickey.

Mickey turned to her nodded for a simple hello.

“Jesus Christ, what happened to your face” Izzy blurted out causing the three Milkovich’s to face her. “Hey” Izzy said awkwardly. Mickey just turned back to watch the TV.

“Are you fucking serious” Mandy said storming in front of the TV, turning it off.

“Mandy” Iggy protested as Mickey just watched her raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up Iggy.” Mandy shouted at Iggy then turned to Mickey “You fucking left since yesterday morning; you come home without even letting me know when you’ve come back.” Mandy was infuriated. “When did you come home?”

“He was here since lunch time” Iggy said simply only for Mickey to shoot him a death glare.

“Lunch time, Mickey, I called you around two and you couldn’t answer to let me know you were back” Mandy questioned.

“Okay it seems this family discussion doesn’t really involve me, so I’m just going to go away” Iggy said getting up from the couch and walking towards his room, he stopped by Izzy for a moment. “Get out of here” Iggy warned under his breath and then disappeared into his room.

“I got to tie my shoes, so I’ll be in your room Mandy” Izzy said motioning to Mandy’s room and then running inside closing the door behind her. Though she did press her ear against the door to hear what was going on, and though he would deny it, Iggy was doing the exact same thing.

Mandy looked at Mickey expectantly. “What the fuck you want me to say Mandy” Mickey said getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe a sorry for making you worry. Maybe an explanation as to why you ignored me. Maybe even you telling me what happed that caused you to get such a shiner on your face. Maybe even an apology for doing something so reckless and stupid” Mandy said getting louder as she followed him into the kitchen.

Mickey got out a beer unscrewing the top and then took a sip, burping in reply to her. Mandy felt her temper flare. “Fine be an asshole, I don’t fucking need this shit” She said walking away and going straight to her room, grabbing a bottle of vodka on the counter top before departing into her room.

Mickey didn’t want to get Mandy so upset it was just better for her if he kept quiet. The less she knew the safer she would be. He felt terrible for making her worry but when it came to these situations it’s better to not know. Mickey sighed going outside the back to smoke a cigarette and just get some alone time.

*

Ian finally reached the Milkovich household a little after 9 and knocked on the door. Mandy flung the door open practically screaming when she saw Ian.

“Ian, I missed you so much” She yelled throwing her arms around him.

“What’s this” Ian asked as Izzy came into view.

“Well, she and Mickey had a chat, and then she drank half a bottle of vodka.” Izzy said explaining simply.

“Jesus Iz” Ian said looking from Izzy to Mandy.

“I know I’m sorry, but look at how happy she is” Izzy said smiling only to lose it as Ian stared at her unimpressed.

“You’re early” Mandy protested tapping Ian on the shoulder.

“No I’m really not.” Ian said rolling his eyes.

“Yes, and I’m not ready. I’m having a lot of trouble putting on my eyeliner.” She then looked at Izzy and ran into her arms. “Izzy here is going to help me though.” Mandy said to Ian then looked at Izzy with a big smile. “You’re the best and I take back all the mean things I have ever said about you”

“Umm thank you, I think” Izzy said questionably looking back at Ian who was hiding his smile.

“Come on let’s finish getting ready.” Mandy said grabbing Izzy by the arm and heading into her room.

Ian just shook his head at the two. Mickey then strolled inside after a moment seeing Ian standing in his living room. “You’re in on this girl night too?” He said smiling making fun of Ian. Ian raised his middle finger to Mickey who laughed at the response. “Want a beer?”

Ian shook his head and then walked over taking a seat on the couch. He was surprised when Mickey came and sat down beside him. Ian watched Mickey contemplating whether to ask what he had to do last night but didn’t want to stir up trouble. Clearly something went down between Mandy and Mickey and he didn’t want to make the situation worse.

Just then Mickey reached over for his pack of cigarettes Ian caught a glance of his eye. “Jesus Mickey” Ian said grabbing Mickey’s face to get a better look. “What the fuck happened.” Ian could see the fresh bruising around his eye and slight swollenness to it.

“Gallagher, let go of my fucking face” Mickey said stunned for a moment by Ian’s action.

Ian quickly let go and sat back. “Sorry. Jesus Mickey what the hell happened”

Mickey just looked at him and a moment later Ian sighed rolling his eyes. “Could we at least put some ice on it, help the swelling”

“Jesus fuck, it’s a fucking black eye I’d live, what are you my fucking caretaker now.” Mickey said lighting a cigarette only to look back up to Ian who was biting his lip as he tried to keep from laughing. “What”

“Annoying isn’t it.” Ian said calmly.

Mickey looked at him a moment trying to understand what joke Ian was trying to subtly make, then it hit him. “Your situation was completely fucking different” Mickey said simply getting more annoyed.

“Whatever man” Ian replied trying to hide his smile.

Just then Mandy came stumbling out of her room with Izzy trailing behind. Mandy was in a short black dress with silver shoes and a silver clutch, as Izzy was in a black skirt and whit tube top. Izzy’s outfit just screamed Mandy. The two girls walked over to the couch and then looked at Ian expectantly.

“Is this your subtle way of telling me you’re both ready” Ian said looking at them.

“Yes lets go, I’m ready to party” Mandy said as she wobbled trying to fix her shoe.

“Are you really sure you should be going out in this fucking state” Mickey said glancing at Mandy. He wouldn’t admit it but he was worried.

Mandy set up her face mimicking Mickey’s words in a high pitch voice. Mickey just rolled his eyes.

“If you’re so fucking worried, why don’t you come out with us” Ian said smiling at Mickey who shot him an aggravated look.

“Mickey’s to boring he won’t come.” Mandy stuttered.

“Come on Mick, prove her wrong” Ian said smiling at him, and Mickey just rolled his eyes in return over how childish this was.

“Yea you should come, you look like an escaped convict. With you around no one will mess with us” Izzy said smiling. Mickey looked at her baffled, shaking his head a bit.

“Let’s go, he isn’t coming.” Mandy said grabbing Izzy’s hand and pulling her out the door.

Ian hesitated for a moment then turned to face Mickey. “You look like you could have a night of fun” He then stepped closer to Mickey and whispered in his ear. “I would like you around” Ian then turned on his heel and walked out the house. Mickey was there feeling stunned a moment as he tried to ignore how his body responded to Ian. That didn’t last long and before he knew it he was following them to the El.


	22. ...Yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's and Mickey's relationship grows on their night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the last chapter, Its really short but it just seemed so long for one chapter!  
> haha anyways I hope you all enjoy it

“Boy’s town. Your fucking night out is at boy’s town” Mickey said irritated to Mandy who was still ignoring him as best as you can when you’re drunk.

“Yes, I want to have fun and there is no better place to do that. Instead of me wondering who the hell grabbed my ass that would now be your problem” Mandy blurted out and Mickey stiffened.

Ian couldn’t help but laugh causing Mickey to glare at him, which only made Ian laugh harder.

They finally got off the El and made their way down the street of Boy’s town looking for the place that looked the most upbeat and exciting. Mickey lingered back a few feet from the other three who were trying to decide where to go. They finally settled on a place walking into a club that was ear-splitting music, drinks flowing and people dancing or making no matter where you looked. They made their way in the middle of the dance floor when Mandy turned to them.

“Time for drinks, what you want” Mandy asked Ian.

“I’m fine Mandy” Ian said simply and Mandy just pouted.

“No Ian, just one drink please” She said grabbing his hand and pulling him close. “It’s a fun night remember”

“Okay, how about a beer” Ian said giving into Mandy’s pleads.

“You got it” Mandy said smiling brightly and grabbing Izzy’s hand. “Come help”

Ian then turned to see Mickey looking at him, a little disappointed. “What is your problem” Ian asked.

“You really gonna drink on your fucking pills” Mickey said flatly.

Ian smiled shaking his head “Yea I think I am” Ian said slightly irritated, Mickey shouldn’t get upset over this. It wasn’t even to say that Mickey was his boyfriend anymore, Mickey was the one who settled for having casual sex.

Mickey looked at him a moment and then sighed. “I’m going to get a beer” He said and walked away towards the bar.

After a moment longer Izzy and Mandy returned to Ian handing him his beer.

“Where did Mickey go off to” Mandy asked looking around taking a sip of her drink.

“Who cares” Ian said taking a chug of his beer. “Let’s dance” He said grabbing both girls by the arm and bringing them more onto the dance floor.

*

It was Ian’s turn to get the drinks, well drink, for Mandy. Izzy and Ian stopped after their first beer but they were definitely feeling the effects of it. As Ian sat on one of the stools waiting for the bartender he couldn’t help but overhear the rejection that was taking place beside him. This poor guy was trying his hardest to get this other guy to dance with him. Ian couldn’t see as to whom this poor man was trying to peruse as his back was blocking Ian.

“I don’t fucking dance” The guy said and Ian knew this guy just from his voice and tried his best not to break out in hysterics.

“Come on, I can definitely make it worth your while” The man told Mickey as he started to run his hand up Mickey’s leg.

Ian couldn’t help the pang of jealousy as he watched this random guy touch up Mickey this way, though he didn’t know why he felt jealous. Mickey wasn’t even giving this guy the time of day.

“Aye, ya mind removing your hand before I cut off each finger and stuff it down your throat” Mickey threatened and Ian snorted out a laugh. They both turned to look at him and the man who was hitting on Mickey was clearly embarrassed and hurried away.

Mickey just looked at Ian before turning back to his beer. Ian completely forgot about Mandy’s drink as he had a new task in mind and hopped off the stool walking over to Mickey.

“He seemed really nice” Ian said standing next to Mickey who looked over to him.

He could tell Ian was drunk, you could see it in his eyes. “Fuck off” Mickey muttered turning back to his beer. Just then Ian took hold of the stool spinning the seat part around causing Mickey to face him. Mickey’s eyebrows shut up as he looked at Ian amused.

“Why don’t you come and dance with me” Ian said closing in the gap between him and Mickey, looking from Mickey’s eyes to his lips.

Mickey loved when Ian looked at him like that, though he would never admit how sexy Ian looked when he did that. “I don’t fucking dance” Mickey said smiling a bit.

“Come on, I can definitely make it worth your while” Ian said biting his lip a bit as he pulled Mickey’s hips to the edge of the seat and swayed his hips against Mickey’s own.

Mickey’s breath hitched and after gaining his composure he was finally able to reply. “Is that so?”

Ian just nodded guiding Mickey off the stool and pulling him towards the dance floor. Ian was sure to pull Mickey away from where Mandy and Izzy were so they wouldn’t get caught. Ian knew he was drunk but Mickey must have been too to allow this to be happening. He grabbed on to Mickey’s hips bringing him closer to him, resting his forehead against Mickey’s with a big smile on his face. Ian held onto Mickey’s hips bringing them into rhythm with his as their hips fell in sync with the music. Mickey’s and Ian’s breath started to become more ragged as they continued to roll their hips. Mickey moved his hand to the back of Ian’s head bringing him in closer and kissing him hard, pushing his tongue into Ian’s mouth.

“Let’s get out of here” Ian panted breaking the kiss, his eyes closed however resting his head on Mickey’s forehead as Mickey just nodded in response. They broke apart leaving the club, Ian following Mickey out the doors, shooting a text to both Izzy and Mandy.

_*Not feeling too well, had to leave. You two have fun.*_


	23. All through the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After effects of club-night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> Here's another chapter I hope you all enjoy!  
> working on the other one now...hoping to get that one up soon!  
> Thank you ever so much for the Kudos and comments!  
> love you all!

Ian and Mickey left the club in such a rush they didn’t anticipate as to how long, it would actually take them to reach the Milkovich household. It took them less than five minutes to come to the conclusion they should have just stayed and had sex in the club’s bathroom, instead of going through such an agonizing trip. When they finally made it they headed straight for Mickey’s room, trying to be as quiet as they could so not to disturb Iggy, as they behaved like horny teenagers. It actually surprised them both that after all this time, they still couldn’t get enough of one another. As they stumbled across Mickey’s room kissing, Ian pushed Mickey straight onto the bed removing his shirt swiftly. He then climbed right on top of Mickey, grinding down on his hips and kissing him hard causing Mickey to moan as they sank deeper into the bed. The kiss was sloppy seeing as they were still a bit drunk, as both boys fought for dominance over one another. Ian ran his hands down to the edge of Mickey’s shirt and started to tug on it, telling him without any words to take it off.

“You have to get off me then” Mickey said against Ian’s lips smiling over the fact as to how eager Ian was.

Ian slightly growled giving mickey one last kiss before he sat up, staying on Mickey’s lap however. Mickey sat up, coming face to face with Ian and smiled wickedly at him before grabbing Ian by the waist and flipping him over, making Mickey the one on top. Ian laughed at him while grabbing for Mickey’s shirt to help him remove it. He then wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck and pulled him towards him, crashing their lips together as his hands ran across Mickey’s bare chest and back. Ian then wrapped his legs around Mickey’s waist as both boys started to move their hips, rubbing against each other causing a deep throat moan to escape from both boys’ mouths. They could feel the other growing harder under their restricting clothing as they continued to grind against one another.

“We…have on…to….Iaaannn” Mickey moaned out not sure if he was making any sense.

Ian nodding in agreement, pushed mickey off him and quickly started to unbuckle Mickey’s belt and then his own as Mickey pulled off his jeans and boxers, flinging them on the floor. Mickey then reached over to his side table and threw Ian the lube and the box of condoms just as Ian kicked off his jeans and boxers.

“Really….The whole box of condoms Mick” Ian asked smiling slightly.

“Shut the fuck up and get on me” Mickey panted as he flipped Ian off.

Ian shook his head “turn around” he ordered and Mickey quickly got into position.

Ian got ready and aligned himself against Mickey as Mickey held on to the sheets waiting in impatiently. Ian went and gave him a small kiss on his back before pushing himself into Mickey letting Mickey give out a satisfied moan. Ian started to thrust and the room filled with grunts and moans as they tried to be as silent as they could. Mickey was happy Ian couldn’t see him as he couldn’t help but smile as he realized there wasn’t any place he’d rather be or anybody he would rather be with than right here with Ian.

*

Mickey’s eyes were slowly closing as both boys tried to come down from the high of pleasure that raced through their bodies now.

 “I better go” Ian said quietly after a moment looking over to Mickey.

Mickey opened an eye to look over at Ian. “Are you fucking serious”

Ian nodded “Yeah, past my curfew” He joked while rolling over to get off the bed. He knew he’d probably overstayed his welcome, and it would be better for him to go home. He would be close to his pills and he would probably be able to get more sleep, and he wouldn’t be sneaking around the neighborhood.

“It’s almost four in the morning” Mickey said in disbelief.

Ian nodded and smiled over at Mickey as he continued to put on clothes, Mickey looked at him in disbelief. He was actually going to leave. Mickey knew he didn’t want to push the relationship between him and Ian but he didn’t want Ian to think this thing between them was just sex. He cared too much about Ian that he didn’t want Ian to think of himself as just a sex toy for Mickey.

“Ian...It’s late just come back to bed and in a couple of hours when the fucking sun is up you can go” Mickey said also a little worried over the fact that Ian had been drinking. Even though it was one beer he wasn’t sure how the alcohol and pills would mix together.

 “Mick if someone sees me, that’s going to be one hell of a story to try and explain it’s easier for me to sneak out now” Mickey stared at him a moment, not happy about Ian’s determination to leave but knew Ian was right. It would be easier for him to sneak out now, than having to explain why your ex spent the night.

Mickey sighed and nodded lightly. “Alright man” He then got up reaching for his boxers.

“Mick you don’t have…..” Ian started realizing Mickey was going to walk him out and couldn’t help the smile breaking across his face.

“Shut the fuck up would you” Mickey said opening his door and gesturing for Ian to leave his room. Ian rolled his eyes and then walked out with Mickey following behind him. They both reached the Milkovich front door stopping in their tracks. Ian didn’t move for a moment and then stepped forward over to Mickey placing his hands on either side of his face and kissing him softly on the lips. Mickey closed his eyes sighing into the gentleness of the kiss before Ian pulled away looking at him in his eyes. “Thank you, I had fun tonight. Can’t remember the last time I had that much fun”

Mickey was about to respond when he heard voices coming from outside the Milkovich front door. Both boys looked to the door then at one another, then back to the door to try to listen to hear what was going on, though all they could hear was slurred sentences.

“Is that….Mandy?” Ian said after a moment looking over at Mickey.

“Oh shit, get inside my room…now” Mickey said yanking Ian by the shirt and shoving him inside his room. This was not something Mandy needed to walk in on.

The two boys ran for it reaching Mickey’s room just as the Milkovich door swung open and Mandy stumbled inside lips locked to the mystery fellow. Mickey and Ian were frozen for a moment before closing in the door enough for them to still peek trying their best not to laugh, as Mandy now had her legs wrapped around the guy’s waist as they made their way to the couch.

“Oh no, not on the couch” Ian whispered almost disgusted.

“Don’t be a hypocrite Ian” Mickey shot to Ian smiling.

Ian looked over to Mickey and laughed a bit, just as Mandy removed her shirt.

“My baby sister” Mickey said shaking his head, and then closed the door when a moan escaped from Mandy’s lips. “Okay I’ve seen enough”

You don’t think she saw us, right” Ian asked not sure how subtle they were when Mickey closed the door.

“If she saw us then clearly that guy isn’t doing his job right” Mickey said smiling at his joke.

Ian shook your head at Mickey who just rolled his eyes as he locked the door behind them.

“Holy shit” Ian muttered trying to wrap his head around what just went down. “Leave it to Mandy to find the only straight guy in a gay club”

“Maybe he’s gay” Mickey said shrugging causing Ian to shoot him a look trying to figure out if that was a joke or if Mickey meant it. Mickey looked over to Ian and laughed, causing Ian to join in a moment later. After a moment Mickey opened his mouth again “Well looks like you’re stuck here for the night.”

 Ian stayed quiet, as he wasn’t too sure about that idea. He didn’t want Mickey to feel that he had to let him stay the night, as this was supposed to be casual sex.  Mickey could clearly see the look on Ian’s face and rolled his eyes. “Look man, be my guest if you want to try and sneak out of here without getting caught” Mickey said pointing to the door where they could hear faint moans. “Or you can crash here, on my semi perfect bed. If you’re as tired as me, you’d take me up on my fucking offer.”

Ian sighed and looked at him for a moment and then nodded, only agreeing because of how casual Mickey sounded over the situation. Maybe he was over thinking everything because he wanted it to mean more than it was. Ian took off his shoes and then went straight to lie down on Mickey’s bed. Mickey then climbed on the bed going under the covers and laying down before turning over to face away from Ian.

Mickey couldn’t believe the situation he was in; here he was just sleeping with Ian. Weren’t they supposed to be just fuck buddies? Of course that was never going to work; there was too much history between the two, that they could never just be casual anymore. Mickey closed his eyes trying not to think too much about it and how much he was screwed.


	24. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after club night...everyone meets Mandy's guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...  
> So new chapter yay  
> also I don't think I say this enough but I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
> You are all so sweet and your comments brighten my day!!  
> I love them and how much you all love this story and I am just sending big hugs and wish I could buy you presents.  
> hhaha I dont know just thank you all!  
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos so sweet!

Mickey awoke to the bright stream of sunlight coming in from his window. He grumbled at how tired he felt, and how dry his throat was, but most of all at the missing warmth, that he had present through the early morning. He glanced over to see Ian was missing from his side of the bed, and couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He brushed that feeling away however and rolled out of bed to go get some water, to try wash away the dryness in his throat. As he was pouring his second cup of water there was a knock on the door. Grumbling Mickey placed down his glass and went to go answer it ready to complain to whoever thought it was a good idea to come around here before eleven o’clock in the morning, to see Ian standing there. Ian was able to have a shower and was now in different clothes from last night, looking a lot better-off than Mickey was feeling. Ian stood there holding a coffee holder with four cups of coffee, waiting to be invited inside.

“You’re back” Mickey asked sounding irritated though he was just surprised, he really wasn’t expecting to see Ian back so soon.

“Not the greeting I was expecting” Ian said slightly losing his smile. “Don’t worry I’m here to see Mandy” He said walking into the Milkovich home pass Mickey, who just raised an eyebrow then closed the door to then follow Ian.

Ian held out a cup of coffee for Mickey, who just huffed at him. “We got coffee here”

“Yea I know, but this is good coffee unlike the crap you drink here” Ian said still holding out the coffee.

“Aye” Mickey said slightly offended.

Ian chuckled a bit at him “Fine if you don’t want this….” Ian said sighing.

“No, I want it” Mickey said grabbing the coffee causing Ian to laugh. After a moment Mickey spoke again. “So when exactly did you sneak out of here”

Ian looked up at him taking a sip of his coffee before answering. “Like two hours ago. Decided I better get home take my pills; pretend like I was there for the night. That wasn’t a problem however seeing as Fiona didn’t even come home last night. So I changed and bought coffee and came back over here” Ian said simply and Mickey raised an eyebrow, waiting for more. Ian looked at him a moment and then sighed “The coffee is to apologize to Mandy about abandoning her an Iz alone in boys town”

Mickey laughed shaking his head “Okay and the real reason now Gallagher”

“Okay mostly I was hoping to ‘accidently’ bump into the mystery guy and Mandy, so I could get the full story from Mandy without raising any red flags…..Speaking of…is the guy still here” Ian explained to Mickey as he went to sit on a chair by the kitchen table facing Mandy’s room.

“You sound like a fucking teenage girl you do know that” Mickey said pulling his eyebrows together looking at Ian.

Ian looked over to where Mickey was standing and then rolled his eyes. “I think your just jealous…Don’t worry Mick you know the real reason I’m here is to be with you” Ian said leaning forward resting his chin on his hand and looking at Mickey smirking a bit. Mickey looked at him and then flipped him off trying to hide the fact that he just blushed. Ian laughed at Mickey’s reaction; the two were then interrupted when Mandy’s door opened.

“Ian” Mandy said surprised when she turned around to see him after sneaking out her room. Then she glanced over to the kitchen too see Mickey standing by the kitchen counter. “And Mickey” She then looked back at Ian, then back to Mickey and then back at Ian and smiled slightly putting two and two together.

“Morning Mandy, slept well?” Ian asked smiling at her innocently.

“Never better” She said narrowing her eyes “Probably just as well as you” she muttered while passing Ian, heading into the kitchen. “What are you doing here” She said staring at Mickey who scowled at her.

“Came to apologize about last night, I just felt really sick all of a sudden. I bought you coffee however” Ian said nodding over to the counter smiling at her.

“How sweet” Mandy said noticing that there was an extra cup of coffee while grabbing one for her. She then realized Ian must have known about how her night ended, and she couldn’t help but shake her head at her nosy ass best friend. “I hope you’re feeling better”

“Yeah much better, I just think the beer and meds didn’t mix well” Ian explained though he knew Mandy knew he left with Mickey, he was just happy she was playing along so Mickey wouldn’t freak out.

“So who’s the extra coffee for Ian” Mandy said looking down then back to him smiling.

Both Mandy and Ian saw Mickey freeze and Ian shot Mandy a look as Mandy just smiled at him. Or maybe she just wanted to watch both of them squirm.

“That’s for Izzy…is she not hear” Ian said quickly but staring at Mandy.

“Nope” She smiled at Ian waiting to see how he could talk his way out of this.

“Then Iggy can have it” He said slightly widening his eyes.

“Iggy went to go crash by a friend when we left for the club last night….You know in case anyone got lucky” Mandy said sipping her coffee.

“No kidding” Mickey said sarcastically but Mandy and Ian could see he was uncomfortable.

‘Stop’ Ian mouthed to Mandy when Mickey looked away, getting a bit upset with her.

Mandy’s smile disappeared and she sighed. “Okay” she mouthed back, dropping the conversation getting the hint from Ian.

Ian stole a glance over to Mickey who was looking at him only to look away when he was caught. Ian wondered what he was thinking and just hoped he wouldn’t read too much into Mandy’s reaction. Just then Mandy’s door opened once more and all eyes turned to the shirtless guy that emerged as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He froze the moment he caught everyone looking over at him.

“Umm, good morning” He said to everyone a bit stunned then smiled specifically at Mandy who just blushed.

Ian smiled nodding at the guy getting up from the table, discretely giving a thumb’s up to Mandy as he went to throw away his coffee cup. Then went and stood next to Mickey, to watch the whole interaction between this guy and Mandy. Ian would admit Mandy’s guy was very good looking; he was tall, with wavy black hair and light blue eyes. He had very angular features and slight dimples anytime he smiled. Most of all he had an incredible body.

He walked over to Mandy, who was now standing on the opposite side of Ian and Mickey by the counter.

“Do you want coffee” Mandy asked blushing a bit as he now stood in front of Mandy smiling down at her.

“Yeah that sounds great” He said moving some hair away from her face causing Mandy to blush and laugh awkwardly as she reached out for the coffee. Ian smiled at the exchange only for it to get cut short as Mickey scoffed at them. Ian looked over at him while Mandy glared as the guy then just looked over smiling a bit uncomfortable with the two on lookers.

“Dylan” Mandy said “This is my brother Mickey”

“Hey man” Dylan said putting out a hand for Mickey to shake.

“So did you sleep with my sister to try and pretend you’re straight or is this just a terrible drunken story…?” Mickey asked smiling causing Dylan to slowly drop his hand as he tried to stutter out an answer.

“Jesus Mickey, don’t be such a dick” Mandy shouted to him shaking her head, as Mickey laughed at her.

Ian tapped Mickey on the arm giving him a stern look and Mickey rolled his eyes but Ian and Mandy both knew that was him agreeing he would behave.

“I’m straight, I know this may seem weird but I’m just the wing man for my little brother” Dylan explained to Mickey as Mandy smiled up at him.

“Wow, who knew you would get lucky at a gay club” Ian said causing Dylan to look over to him as he laughed.

“This is my best friend….Ian” Mandy said simply as Ian and Dylan shook hands.

“So how long have you two been together” Dylan asked looking over to Ian and Mickey, causing all three to answer at the same time.

“We aint” Mickey said raising an eyebrow then looking over to Mandy.

“They’re not…” Mandy started only to end laughing not really sure what else to say.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Ian said simply, knowing that was the best answer to give as it was true….for now.

Dylan looked from each one with a knowing smile on his face “Okay, if that’s the story”

Mickey’s fist clenched and  he was about to say something when he felt Ian’s hand wrap around his fist and squeezed it lightly, letting go just as quickly. Mickey breathed out, relaxing just by Ian’s touch even though it only lasted seconds.

“Dylan where you from” Ian asked changing the subject quickly.

“River heights” Dylan said simply.

Ian whistled giving Mandy a small smile “North side”

Mickey rolled his eyes however “You’re a long way from home”

“Yeah I know, and I really should get going” Dylan said “it was nice meeting you Mickey” Mickey didn’t even acknowledge him so he turned to Mandy “Mandy I would love to see you again…we should get dinner sometime”

“I’d like that” Mandy said blushing once more.

“Ian, maybe we can do a double date thing. Me and Mandy and you and my brother” Dylan asked smiling over at Ian; this however caused Mickey to still as he looked over to Ian. “Even when he isn’t around I still play wing man” Dylan said shrugging

Ian looked to Dylan and took a moment before he answered. “Your brother as cute as you are” Ian asked smirking. Mickey almost choked on his coffee unable to fathom what was unraveling in front of him.

“I’ve heard people say he’s the better looking brother” Dylan said smiling.

“Mandy and Ian used to date” Mickey blurted out causing Dylan to stop talking and to look from Mickey over to Mandy who blushed then to Ian who just shrugged. Mickey then flung his coffee cup to the garbage, and then stomped into his room without a word slamming his door.

“Wow, okay I’m going to leave before things get even more awkward, or more secrets come out. Great meeting you Ian” Dylan said gathering his shirt, wallet and keys from the Milkovich living room floor.

“See ya man” Ian said simply

“I’ll walk you out” Mandy said looking away from Mickey’s door then to Ian, giving him a look for him to go and talk to Mickey.

Ian’s smile faded when he looked at Mandy and nodded slightly, he then waited for Mandy and Dylan to leave and then made his way to Mickey’s room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this chapter would have been super long...I just couldn't stop writing, so another two parter....sorry haha I don't know just hope you all enjoy!!


	25. Gives you hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe this isn't the best convo these two could have...but it needed to be done, just don't worry!

Ian walked in closing the door behind him and turning to see Mickey standing and glaring at him.

“Get the fuck out” Mickey said

Ian sighed. “Mick”

“Don’t fucking ‘Mick’ me….Get out Gallagher”

Ian stepped forward to Mickey frowning. “Come on, why are you so mad”

“I’m fucking not, I just don’t want anyone around me” Mickey said looking at Ian as if he couldn’t get a hint.

“Gee I would have never guessed” Ian muttered taking another step forward. “You know Mick, if you’re jealous….” Ian said smiling a bit.

“Hold the fuck up, I aint fucking jealous” Mickey said not taking his eyes off Ian.

Ian rolled his eyes yet taking another step to Mickey. “What did you want me to say to him….I was being polite without giving him an actual answer. They don’t know I’m taken, so I had to pretend to be interested or else Mandy would have gotten suspicious.” Ian said knowing he had to play the Mandy card so Mickey could understand. “That being said, I’m sorry it wasn’t fair for me to have said those things in front of you” Ian said quietly as he now stood in front of Mickey smiling a bit, he reached out touching Mickey’s face and caressing Mickey’s cheek with his thumb.

Mickey’s expression softened for a moment before the hard exterior came back. “Don’t apologies, I don’t fucking care what you do with your time, or who you fuck during your time…and you aint taken.” Mickey said smacking away Ian’s hand.

Ian looked at Mickey and then nodded. “Got ya” he said a bit frustrated. “So what your saying is that I can go on that date with Dylan’s brother….and your mood right now is just…you” Ian said gesturing to Mickey .

“Do whatever the fuck you want” Mickey said scratching his bottom lip.

“Fuck Mickey don’t you think we have been through enough that you can actually tell me how you fucking feel” Ian shouted looking away from Mickey, running his hands through his hair frustrated. Mickey just stayed silent looking at Ian. “Fine” Ian sighed turning around and heading out of the room without another word.

Mickey kicked at the dressing table and then stumbled to his bed frustrated. Frustrated at the fact he was jealous, frustrated at Ian but most of all frustrated at the fact that he wants to be with Ian but is too terrified to admit it because he doesn’t want to get hurt again.

*

Ian stepped out of Mickey’s room to see Mandy waiting by the couches. Ian smiled at her as she looked up at him.

“Didn’t go very well” She whispered so Mickey wouldn’t hear.

“No. every time I think this thing between he and I is going well, something gets thrown into the mix that brings me back to square one” Ian whispered back to Mandy.

“Can you blame him though” Mandy asked looking Ian

“No, I can’t” Ian replied sadly. “That’s what makes this so frustrating”

“Give it time Ian; you are, in some ways starting from square one with him again, but he’ll get there….You know if you just tell him about what you did for him while….” Mandy started and Ian just shot her a look. “Alright” Mandy huffed out.

“I want him to want this relationship on his own terms; I don’t want him to be influenced in making that decision.” Ian said to her.

Mandy rolled her eyes but nodded understanding what he meant. “Fine”

Ian nudged her smiling at her “So…how was Dylan” He asked needing to get his mind off Mickey.

“Ian” Mandy said smacking him on the shoulder laughing a bit.

“I’ve never seen you this way over a guy” Ian said smiling at her, feeling so happy for Mandy.

“I’ve never felt this way before; I know it sounds cliché and stupid. He’s so sweet Ian, he walked me home after the club and kisses me goodbye. When he looks at me I feel like he’s actually seeing a person and not a toy to use and abuse” Mandy muttered softly and Ian felt a pull on his heart. “Plus he was really great in bed” Mandy said looking up to Ian who laughed along with her.

“Mandy Milkovich you’ve got it bad, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush. You’re so cute like a little girl in middle school with a crush” Ian said excited for Mandy, and hoped she could finally have a healthy relationship.

“I know it’s ridiculous” Mandy said smiling “I can’t stop smiling” 

“Are you going to see him again” Ian asked raising an eyebrow at Mandy.

“Yes for dinner on Friday….which by the way you’ve been uninvited too as he is convinced you and Mickey are together” Mandy said pointing to Ian.

“Noted” Ian said looking over to Mickey’s door where they could hear music now blasting. “Maybe keep that between us”

“Let’s go get Izzy and go for pizza or something, get our minds off of everything” Mandy said getting up trying to distract Ian from Mickey.

Ian looked at her and smiled “You just want brag about Dylan to other people”

Mandy smiled wider “I do”

Ian got up and linked her arm around his. “Well then let’s go” He pulled her closer kissing the top of her head as they made their way out of the Milkovich household.


	26. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy comes home and she and Mickey talk, Mandy lets a secret slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Here is the next chapter  
> I hope you all enjoy!!  
> I'm writing some more so hopefully I'll get the other chapters up soon.

Mandy and Ian went by Iz after getting the pizza, well actually Mandy distracted the store clerk while Ian stole a couple frozen pizzas and then they went by Iz, to eat them. The three had a good time, Izzy barley listened to Ian’s apology before she dived into asking a million questions about Mandy and her new boy toy. Mandy of course was in her glee giving every little detail to Izzy as she spoke about Dylan. Ian stayed quiet, grateful at the fact he just needed to nod every once in a while to seem like he was interested. When in reality he was just going over the fight he had with Mickey, and was wondering what Mickey was thinking. Mandy blabbered on, though she caught on to Ian’s mood and knew he was just thinking about Mickey. She didn't get why he seemed so worried, it was just Mickey being jealous. Wasn’t that a good sign?  

Mandy didn’t even realize the time, till she and Ian left by Iz and were walking home just as the street lights were turning on. Mandy walked inside the Milkovich house, after getting a text from Ian asking how Mickey seemed. She rolled her eyes shaking her head only to look up to see Mickey sitting by the kitchen table, staring down a several different pieces of paper, Mandy just assumed he was going over bills.

"Hey" she said walking past him into the kitchen trying to get a feel for his mood.

Mickey looked up at her giving her a slight nod, and then went back to what he was doing. Mandy relaxed knowing he was in a much better mood than he was from this afternoon. She got out a soda and was about to head to her room only to see Mickey looking over at her in deep thought.

“What” She asked looking at him bewildered.

Acting like he was not just caught staring Mickey turned back to the bills “Nothing”

Mandy looked at him confused and then slowly made her way back to her room.

“Mandy”

Mandy stopped and looked over to Mickey; he said her name so softly that she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to hear. Looking at now however Mandy knew she was. It was Mickey, who she wasn’t sure wanted to chat about whatever was on his mind.

Mickey stared at her and Mandy stepped forward, waiting to hear whatever it was he had to say.

“When….When did you find out” Mickey asked finally blurting out what was on his mind, not breaking eye contact.

“Find out what?” Mandy asked looking at Mickey waiting for more.

“About me and Ian” He said simply, placing down the pieces papers in his hands.

Mandy looked at Mickey not sure how to play this, if to tell him the truth or to deny it. “What are you…?”

“Mandy I know you know okay, you weren’t exactly subtle this afternoon. I would like to know when the fuck you found out…..Did Ian fucking tell you?” Mickey asked his calm exterior melting away and Mandy could see the anger building up.

“Okay, yes I know…but No Ian didn’t fucking tell me okay.” Mandy said looking at Mickey trying to read his expression.

“How did you find out?” Mickey asked standing up.

“The night that it happened I guess, after Ian didn’t go home and you invited him to crash here for the night.” Mickey looked as if he was trying to replay that night in his head as Mandy continued. “It was early, not sure the time. I woke up to a hell of a lot of noise coming from outside, you know chairs falling down, stuff bumping into walls” Mandy could see the blush arise in Mickey’s cheeks “I wanted to kill whoever was being so fucking loud only to stop in my tracks when I opened my door to find you and Ian…”

“Okay, I get it” Mickey said stopping Mandy from continuing.

“Look Mickey, there’s nothing to worry about….”Mandy started but Mickey shot her a look.

“Nothing to worry about, Mandy I didn’t want anyone to know about him and I.”

“Mickey nobody cares if you and Ian are together”

“Excuse me” Mickey said raising a hand up to stop Mandy from “Mandy, we aren’t getting back together”

“Okay” Mandy said rolling her eyes at Mickey.

“We aint” Mickey said baffled that Mandy just brushed that off because she didn’t believe him.

“Mickey look it’s kind of hard to believe okay, I mean you both are already in too deep. Besides isn’t this how your relationship started before, by being fuck buddies.” Mandy said as if stating the obvious, the sooner Mickey could accept this all, the better.

“Oh my, fucking god. Do you even hear yourself right now? This is why I didn’t want anyone to know, because this is exactly how I expected people to react. Just because I’m fucking Ian doesn’t mean that we are going to be fucking…boyfriends again” Mickey told her frustrated scratching the bottom of his lip.

“Look Mickey I know this isn’t any of my business…” Mandy said trying to take a softer approach

“Yeah” Mickey shot out and she rolled her eyes.

“But why don’t you just forgive him already, I mean you clearly still love him and he loves you….” Mandy started only to be interrupted by Mickey.

“Just forgive him, I don’t know why I never thought of that” Mandy just stared at Mickey hearing the sarcasm ooze from his mouth. “I’ll forgive him and why don’t you forgive Lip.”

“It’s a different situation Mickey.” Mandy said crossing her arms, realizing what Mickey was getting at.

“How, you were in love with him not so? Just forgive him Mandy” a cold exterior taking over Mickey.

“Don’t be, a fucking asshole now” Mandy shot out causing Mickey to smile a bit.

“See, it’s not that easy jumping back into this kind of thing with the person who screwed you up in the first place” Mickey said making his point, turning away.

“No Mickey I don’t see. Lip and I are different” Mandy said sternly.

“How” Mickey shouted turning right back around to face Mandy.

“I was never in love with Lip.” Mandy shouted and then sighed “I was in love with the idea of being in love, being in love with him. In love with the idea of getting out of Southside and being free of this place with someone who loved me back” Mandy said softly. “I was obsessed with the idea that I thought I was in love. That’s why it drove me crazy realizing Lip never felt the same way. I realized my fantasy would never come true. I was young and stupid and just wanted someone. It took me a while to come to the conclusion that I deserved a lot better.” Mickey’s expression softened as Mandy continued. “Actually it was Dylan, who made me see this. He treated me so kindly and respected me that it made me realize, if that’s how a guy who now met you could treat you, then that’s how I should have always been treated. It was after meeting him that I came to realization that I was never truly in love with Lip. I just wanted to be loved. Like you and Ian.” Mickey looked away from Mandy feeling something tug at his heart, hurting for his sister and all that she went through. It made him wish he tried harder to help, make her realize she deserved more than Lip and a hell lot more than Kenyatta. “That’s why you and Ian are different Mickey, because it’s true love between you two. You both bring out the best in one another. You deserve happiness Mickey, and I’ve never seen you happier than you are now. I know Ian has something to do with that” Mandy finished off not knowing how Mickey would react to her rant.

“It’s a lot easier said than done.” Mickey said after a moment, he was quiet and didn’t dare look at Mandy. “He fucking left with his crazy ass mother without saying a word, only to come back and break things off with me, out of the blue. I understand he had shit going on that he needed to deal with. Maybe even that kind of shit that he needed to do on his own, but Mandy I was then chased down the street by his bat shit crazy sister at gun point and they didn’t care.  He didn’t give a fuck. I was arrested for attempted murder and he didn’t even come and try to see me.”

“He tried” Mandy said trying to stand up for Ian, she understood why Mickey was like this but that was because he didn’t know the full story. That Ian did care, that he always cared. “You wouldn’t allow him too”

“That was after my sentencing Mandy” Mickey shot at her seeming to get angry again and Mandy assumed it was because of the memory. “What happed to the time before? Like maybe coming in to talk to the cops, or just coming to see me. Just coming to see the person you claimed to love, to see if they were okay. I wanted more than anything to see him, while I was going through my own personal hell. Then it came to the point that I got so angry with him, I didn’t want to see him ever again. He didn’t deserve the right to come to see me when he was ready, on his terms. No way was I giving him that satisfactory.”

“Mickey I get it….” Mandy said sympathetic for Mickey and really did feel for her brother but she also knew Ian wasn’t really the bad guy. Yes he didn’t handle the situation right but he was the reason Mickey was out.

“No you don’t, and I don’t get why everyone is pushing this. I don’t see why, now that I’m out and Ian is ready to try this again, why I should do it” Mickey said getting a bit louder.

“Mickey” Mandy said sternly, her best friend instincts pushing in to protect Ian.

“No, I don’t see why I have to forgive him because everyone else has. What should make me think that this time it would be different…?”

“Mickey…”

“That this time he would care…”

“Mickey he does fucking care, stop saying that”

“Why Mandy….Upset to realize that Ian isn’t the saint you fucking make him out to be”

“He’s the reason your out of fucking jail” Mandy shouted not able to contain it any longer.

“What” Mickey asked stunned.

“What” Mandy asked still angry till she realized what slipped “What?” She said in a slight high pitch voice.

“Mandy what did you just say”

“That Ian cares about you” Mandy said, now being the one unable to look at Mickey.

“And after that”

“What?” Mandy said innocently causing Mickey to roll his eyes at her.

“Jesus Mandy you know what I’m talking about”

“Okay fine. Yes Ian is the reason you’re out of jail. He didn’t want you to know, so he begged me to keep it a secret. He raised the money and was the one that got you the lawyer. Mickey he’s the reason you’re out” Mandy said finally looking at Mickey who was deep in thought.

“I gotta go” Mickey said lost in his own thoughts pushing past Mandy and went to grab his phone.

“Wait Mickey, where are you going. What are you going to do? Maybe I should come with you” Mandy said following Mickey now.

“Mandy I’m going to fucking talk to Ian, stay fucking here” Mickey snapped to her and then headed out the door.

Mandy stared at the closed door and then went and sank onto the couch shaking her head. “Great, me and my big mouth”

*

_Hello_

“Ian, we fucking need to talk” Mickey said over the phone while walking from the Milkovich house.

_Mickey? Are you okay?_

“The old abandoned buildings, Gallagher…meet me there” Mickey said ignoring the concern in Ian’s voice.

_Okay._

Mickey hung up hurrying to his destination, trying to wrap his head around all this information. 


	27. Come what may

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> Surprise!!! here is the next chapter   
> I know it's short but i'll have more up for you soon!!  
> enjoy

Ian looked down at his phone for a moment feeling sick all of a sudden. He quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket and was about to head out the front door when Fiona came down the stairs.

“Hey, just the person I wanted to see…..wait Ian what’s wrong” Fiona said grabbing him by the arm turning him to face him.

“Nothing, I just got to head out for a bit” Ian said smiling, trying to not show his concern.

Fiona looked at him narrowing her eyes “Ian you just got home, I was hoping we could talk”

Ian sighed “Look Fi we’ll talk, I promise…but right now I have to go.”

Fiona looked at him for a moment and then sighed. “Fine, go ahead. I’m holding you to that promise though”

 “You got it Fi” Ian said shooting her a quick smile and then running out the door.

*

Ian reached the old abandoned buildings, getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. A part of him really wanted to just turn and leave. Nothing bad could happen if he just avoided everything…right? Before he could make the decision to turn and leave, Mickey stepped out of the shadows emerging from one of the buildings. Mickey came to a halt when he spotted Ian, who stared right at him for a moment before giving Mickey a small wave. Mickey nodded, and then gestured to Ian to follow him inside, before turning around and heading right back into the building. Ian stood still for a moment, to take a breath before willing his legs to move to follow Mickey.

“Mick is everything…..” Ian started only to be interrupted.

“You fucking got me out of jail.” Mickey said his voice rose slightly and his eyebrows shot up.

Ian couldn’t see Mickey’s face very well so he couldn’t read his expression. The sound of his voice however didn’t sound angry, it sounded more shocked than anything else. Ian didn’t really relax and could only stare at Mickey, stunned. He was not really sure what to say, or do next…if to apologies, ask how he found out, or ask how he felt about this, Ian was speechless.

“Ian” Mickey shouted causing Ian to snap out of it.

“How…How did you find out” Ian said looking around not being able to look Mickey in the eye.

“Mandy” Mickey said quickly walking up to Ian.

“Look Mickey…I was going to tell you when….” Ian said stumbling out some words before Mickey walked right up to Ian, putting a hand behind Ian’s head and pulling him in for a kiss. Ian put his hands on either side of Mickey’s face, pulling him closer after he was able to process what was happening. Mickey pulled away looking into Ian’s eyes. “Well this was not how I thought this conversation was going to go” Ian said stroking Mickey’s cheek causing Mickey to laugh. “I was going to tell you…I was just waiting for the right time” Ian said getting serious now.

Mickey looked at him for a moment and then spoke “Yeah…it wasn’t something I really wanted to hear from Mandy.”

“I’m sorry” Ian said quietly feeling a bit guilty.

“Why didn’t you…just come out and tell me” Mickey asked wondering why Ian would want to keep this from him.

“I was just waiting for the right time” Ian said causing Mickey to roll his eyes.

“Ian, you and me have been screwing for over a month, you don’t think any of those nights would have been a good time?”

“Yea that would have been great pillow talk” Ian said causing Mickey to roll his eyes at Ian’s sarcasm. “I guess I was afraid” Ian said shrugging at Mickey.

“Afraid of what” Mickey asked confused over Ian’s reaction.

Ian sighed and walked over to one of the window sills sitting down as Mickey went to sit down next to him. “Afraid of how you would have reacted I guess. I was afraid that I would tell you and you would either get pissed and I would lose you….Or that you would hear the news and feel like you owed me, that you would feel obligated to try this again…I wanted you to be with me because you want to be with me. I didn’t want anything to influence your decision”

Mickey looked at Ian for a moment and then reached out to hold his hand. Ian looked over at him and Mickey smiled at him. “You’re an idiot” Ian looked away rolling his eyes, only for Mickey to reach out to turn Ian’s face to him again. “Ian the problem with your dumb plan of being a little bitch…”

“If this is your way of making me feel better, it’s not working” Ian said looking at Mickey

“Shut up” Mickey said shaking his head a bit. “The problem is Ian…is that I never stopped wanting to be with you” Mickey said truthfully

“Wow” Ian looked at him smiling. “Who’s the bitch now?”

“Jesus shut the fuck up” Mickey said glaring at him and then pulling Ian in for another kiss.

“So does…this mean….I can call you my boyfriend again” Ian said smiling between their kisses.

“I swear to god Gallagher” Mickey said pulling him in again.

“Well…Mick” Ian said pulling away once more to look at him.

Mickey looked at Ian and for a moment he was silent before he rolled his eyes. “Yes fire crotch, it does.” Mickey said with a slight smile.

Ian smiled widely at him practically pouncing onto a now laughing Mickey.  Ian was so happy at this moment, that it almost made him forget about that dark foggy feeling that has been creeping up on him over the past couple of days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...they are boyfriends again...i got scared that I rushed it....but then again its been 26 chapters leading up to this. I just felt like it was time lol  
> Plus sorry about the very end, if it helps dont worry to much over it.  
> If not...sorry  
> I love you all though!!


	28. I know things now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey asks Ian a favor, and Mandy and Ian have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone  
> sorry I have taken so long to update.  
> I've decided i'm giving myself a deadline and every Sunday i'll post a chapter.  
> so sorry for the delay, and sorry if this chapter is kind of short!   
> just wanted to give yall something!!   
> I didnt forget about yall  
> okay enjoy  
> love yall

Ian walked beside Mickey, their hands brushing against one another, as they walked to the Milkovich household.

“So, I want to ask you something” Mickey said looking straight ahead. Ian turned to him giving him a look “It’s nothing bad Ian”

“Okay” Ian said still not sure.

“I’m not trying to hide this, because I’m ashamed or whatever fucking conclusion you’re going to jump to”

Ian stopped walking and looked at Mickey crossing his arms “Okay”

“I want to keep this reunion between us…a secret” Mickey started and Ian started to set up his face. “For now…we can tell people eventually. I just want this to be kept between us, without other people getting involved. We have a lot to work through still and adding more Milkovich’s or Gallagher’s to this, could only make it worse”

Ian laughed before looking at Mickey and nodding who sighed in relief. “Okay, I can agree with that” Ian said putting an arm around Mickey’s shoulders as they continued to walk to the Milkovich house.

As they reached outside, Ian stopped causing Mickey to watch him carefully. “You can come in” Mickey said

“I actually better get home, Fiona wanted to have a chat and if I stay out any later there is bound….”

“Ian its fine” Mickey said smiling slightly “Go ahead”

Ian nodded looking at Mickey and then giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “See you later” Just then Mickey pulled him by the neck pulling him in closer and kissing him harder. When he pulled back Ian looked at him a bit dazed. “And that was for”

“Nothing really” Ian looked Mickey a bit confused but then nodded and started to walk away. “Aye Ian” Mickey called out causing Ian to turn to look at him “Thanks…for getting me out…of jail that is”

Ian’s face softened and he smiled at Mickey. “Come on Mick, like I was actually going to leave you in there” winked at him and then turned and started to head back to the Gallagher house. Mickey just snorted, and then smiled walking into the Milkovich house feeling, for the first time in a long time, complete.

*

Ian walked into the Gallagher house to find Mandy pacing in the living room, looking up when she heard the door close behind him.

“Ian” She said relieved running to him giving him a huge hug. “I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to tell him. We were arguing and he wasn’t being very nice and was saying awful things about you and I just couldn’t stand hearing it. It slipped out…”

“Hey Mandy….calm down” Ian said a bit stunned that Mandy was here “look, it’s okay, it was wrong of me to keep this all a secret, and to put that on you…”

Mandy looked at him for a moment, her worry vanishing as something seemed to catch her attention. “Wait a minute…Your not bruised and you’re being way to calm about this all…Did you both work it out, please tell me you did” Mandy asked putting the pieces together, causing Ian to stutter a bit and slightly panic. “Oh my god” Mandy gasped out, covering her mouth looking at him.

“Mandy breathe” Ian said, looking at her knowing where her thoughts were taking her. She did know Ian and Mickey better than anyone else.

 “Okay, one question….are you back with Mickey” Mandy asked.

“Jesus” Ian said pulling her outside. “You think you could not talk so loud, when everyone is home?”

“Oh calm down, no one was around. Fiona’s boyfriend stopped by and they took off. Carl said he had something to take care of…”

“What” Ian asked looking a bit confused?

“I didn’t ask, and Debbie took Liam upstairs to put to bed. Now concentrate” Mandy said grabbing Ian face for him to look at her.

“What” Ian said and Mandy raised an eyebrow knowing he was teasing.

“Ian…Are you” She asked and Ian sighed. “Oh my god, this is huge” Mandy said smiling smacking him.

“I didn’t answer your question” Ian said looking at her.

“You didn’t have to, that sigh told me all I needed to know. Look at me. I helped you two make your way back to one another”

“Oh Jesus” Ian said rolling his eyes. “Please stop” Ian said causing Mandy to start laughing. “Mandy…you have to keep this a secret though.”

“What?” Mandy said losing her smile. “Why?”

“He’s not…We aren’t ready for everyone to get involved and for the questions, we need time to work out everything” Ian explained giving her a pleading look.

Mandy pouted “ugh fine. Just a warning though, I’m clearly not good at keeping secrets…as you both should know” Mandy said sighing. “Anyway I’m happy it all worked out, and Mickey didn’t kill you”

“Thanks…I think” Ian said looking at her bemused.

Mandy just smiled at Ian “let me go though, you look like you can use some sleep” She said kissing Ian on the cheek.

“Thanks Mandy” Ian said looking at her. “You aren’t wrong, you did help Mickey and I to get back together.”

“Nah, yall two idiots were always meant to be. It was going to happen with or without my meddling”

“Still, thank you” Ian said and she smiled at him walking away.

“You may not want to thank me just yet. I sure you’ll be questioned tomorrow as to ‘why Mandy Milkovich came knocking on the door on the verge of tears looking for you’” Mandy said finishing off imitating Fiona, she then turned around and headed home.

Ian just shook his head at her but then went inside, feeling exhausted all of sudden. He will speak with Fiona tomorrow; right now he just needed some sleep.


	29. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Gallagher bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> Here is another chappy!!  
> Thanks so much for the Kudos and the comments  
> Love you all and hope you enjoy!!

Ian walked down the steps to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes to find Fiona standing by the counter her head buried into her hands.

“Fi, you okay” Ian asked as he halted at the bottom of the staircase.

“Ian” She said popping her head up, she looked exhausted but other than that she seemed normal, Ian thought. “I want to talk to you, to the whole family.”

“Who died” Ian asked regarded.

“What, No one” Fiona said pulling her eyebrows together. “You promised me that we could talk, and what I have to say, I have to say to everyone else”

Ian looked at her and then sighed. “Okay, your right. Can I get a cup of coffee first?”

Fiona nodded and Ian walked into the kitchen, fixing him a cup of coffee just as Carl came stomping down the steps. “Carl family discussion” Fiona said sternly.

Carl turned to her. “No can do, I got stuff I have to take care of, woman”

Ian hid his chuckle as he took a sip as coffee and Fiona raised her eyebrows. “Excuse me?” Carl was about to say something but Fiona interrupted. “No, you know what, I don’t want to know. Get in the living room, we all need to talk”

Carl shot Ian a look who shrugged at him. “If I have to endure this so do you” Ian stated.

“What’s so important? Did someone die” Carl said looking from Ian to Fiona.

“No, why do we jump to that so quickly” Fiona said, gesturing everyone to go into the living room.

“Cause the death of someone is the only thing that I can see being so important” Carl said dropping to the couch, sinking low into it.

“Who died?” Debbie asked following Liam down the steps, just as the Gallagher front door was being fiddled with. Both Ian and Carl looked to the front door and then to Fiona a bit confused as to who was here so early in morning.

“It’s Lip” Fiona said quickly, explaining who was at the door to Ian and Carl.

“Lip is dead” Debbie asked, eyes wide.

“What, no.” Fiona said quickly realizing how bad this miscommunication was.

“You told them I died” Lip said closing the door behind him.

“Jesus” Fiona said sitting on the single seat chair, not knowing how to continue talking.

“What the hell is happening” Debbie asked a little angry but mostly confused by everything that was going down. It was way too early for this.

“I just want to have a family talk Debs, that’s why Lip is here also” Fiona said to Debbie calmly.

“So just clearing this up…no one is dead” Ian said sitting on the couch smiling at Fiona.

“Shut up” She told him shaking her head, though there was a slight smile pulling at her lips.

“So what’s up Fi?” Lip asked sitting grabbing Liam onto his lap as Debbie squeezed in with everyone sitting on the couch. They all looked over to Fiona expectantly.

“I wanted to talk to everyone about our relationship” Fiona said standing up. Just then everyone started to talk, trying to stop Fiona. “Shut the fuck up. This is happening and I need everyone to be quiet so I can say what I need to say” Fiona yelled out, causing everyone to fall silent.

“Yea shut the fuck up” Liam shouted to everyone, causing everyone to look from Fiona to him as they all started to laugh.

“Okay Fiona, we’re listening” Debbie said after the laughter died down a little.

Fiona got serious once more and looked at everyone. “I want to apologize…for the way I acted…for the way I treated you all, but most of all…how we all ended up….with our relationships to one another, in this family. I used to constantly tell everyone here that no matter what we had each other’s backs, no matter what. Between relationships, Frank, fucking Monica, whatever life threw at us…it didn’t matter because we had one another. Most of all though, that you guys had me…somewhere along the way though I lost that view…I went from being your sister who had your back, to the overbearing parent who all the kids want to get away from” Fiona saw everyone nod their head agreeing with her silently, as she just rolled her eyes and continued. “You all already have shitty parents, you don’t need another one, and I get it. I never meant to drive a wedge between us…I just…I’ve been screwing up so much lately….and I just thought…that if I could keep you all on the right track, than at least that’s something I’m doing right, but I was never meant to be the parent, I was meant to be your sister. I was supposed to guide you as best as I could but never try to take over your lives. Everyone here I consider an adult, you may not be legally, but you all had to grow up way to fast. You’re more adult than a lot of people out there. I forgot that. I still see you all as kids, who need protection…but right now I need to stand back and let you live your life. I’m here for all of you always but it you all are right, I need to back off now….It’s not fair for me to put you through such adult situations and then treat you as if you were children….I’m so…I’m so tired of the fighting, and the screaming and the awkwardness with us all…I know we are growing up and it’s inevitable that we will grow apart…but I never thought we would stop being close. I thought at the end of the day no matter what, we would always have one another.” At the point Fiona couldn’t keep the tears in anymore. “I’m tired of coming home and Carl not being able to look in my direction without scowling. I’m tired of not sitting down and having girl talk with you Debs. I’m so tired of not being able to say one word to you Ian without it ending in a fight, I’m tired of talking to locked doors…I’m tired of not being able to talk with my family anymore, because I made you all feel like you couldn’t come talk to me…”

Liam ran up to Fiona hugging her leg, as everyone looked to one another not sure what to do. Clearly this wasn’t where they thought this conversation was going and everyone sat there not sure how to respond. Debbie was the first to get up; with tears in her eyes she went to comfort a sobbing Fiona.

“Fi” Fiona looked at her wiping the tears from her eyes. “I’m so sorry” Debbie said flinging her arms around her. “I didn’t know how much I was hurting you”

“No Debs. I should be apologizing, to all of you.” Fiona said eyes closed hugging Debbie back.

Carl then got up wrapping his arms around them both. “I love you Fi” He said quietly kissing the top of her head. “Nothing will change that”

Fiona nodded as another tear slipped down her cheek, as she clung on to Debbie and Carl. Lip got up as Debbie and Carl let go of her and he wrapped an arm around Fiona, hugging her tightly trying to console their sister.

“Fi” Fiona, along with everyone looked up to see Ian standing a few feet away. Ian however just looked at Fiona, his eyes were sad but there was a small smile on his face. “You have gotten overbearing and annoying, and your screw ups do make our issues look like kids’ stuff….”

“Ian” Lip said looking at him wondering where he was going, Ian ignored though.

“It was sometimes painfully funny, hearing you give advice on the right thing when you did things 10x worse…but the truth is we are the lucky ones. We have someone who cares about us so much, that you would go above and beyond for us. I’m sorry that we…That I…have worried you and put you through so much…to all of you actually…I’m not saying I need you to be on top us all the time, but having parents who would choose drugs or alcohol or money over their own kids. It’s nice knowing we are someone’s number one priority.” Fiona smiled and Ian took a step forward. “We unfortunately are a dysfunctional bunch, and I don’t think that will ever change, but I do know, no matter what…we will have one another’s back. At the end of the day, it’s nice knowing I can come home to all of you. We have been through enough and have been pulled apart from one another…some of us even leaving on their own will…but we always come back. You know why fi….because we are Gallagher’s and we have one another’s backs no matter what…because we love one another. Don’t ever think you’re doing a horrible job with us. Our world is fucked up and our family is dysfunctional, but we survive and it’s because of you…I love you” Ian said walking to Fi and pulling her into a hug.

Fiona was a bit surprised, she couldn’t remember the last time Ian opened up so much. “Thank you” She said quietly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Just then the front door closed and all the Gallagher’s turned to see Kev and V standing and staring. After a moment of silence the Balls spoke.

“Who the hell died” Kev and V said together.

All the Gallagher then started to laugh causing Kev and V to become more upset. Fiona watched as her siblings laughed and finally felt that this was the start of building back the sibling bond, and even though they would probably never get back to the point they were before. She was okay with that, because she felt they could build their relationship to be stronger. Finally she felt like something in her life was finally going right.


	30. Call me maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tells Izzy about Fiona's apology, and Mickey sets up a date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all  
> here is an update!!  
> So its sort of short, and I hope I don't bore y'all....but I promise the next chapter will be mickey and Ian.  
> I'll try and update sooner if I can  
> but anyway I hope you enjoy it!!  
> love you all   
> thanks for the comments and kudos

“Wow, so she like totally broke down in front of you all?” Izzy asked eyes wide looking at Ian.

“Yeah, it was really strange.” Ian said nodding.

The diner was empty and it was just Izzy and Ian in today, until the lunch time rush, so Ian told Izzy everything about what happened with his family discussion yesterday.

“Like actually cry” Izzy said once more looking away. “I can’t picture that, she such a stuck up asshole that I think she’s a robot sometimes” Ian looked at Izzy and then started to laugh. “That sounded more of a compliment in my head….don’t tell her I said that”

“Your secret is safe with me Iz” Ian said still laughing.

“So how do you feel…now that she has apologized” Izzy asked.

“Honestly, I feel relieved. I can’t tell you the last time I felt like we were a family. Ever since Fi said what she needed to say…I guess hearing what she had to say made me see things from her side. I’m not saying how she handled certain situations were…correct, but I guess now I know she had the best intentions. Also I know the rift between us all wasn’t just her, we all contributed, but I feel like we are all back on track….and that feels great” Ian said smiling and shrugging a bit.

Izzy watched him a moment and the hugged him, taking him a bit by surprise. “I’m so happy for you…” she started to say only to be interrupted.

“Hey can I get…” a guy asked standing on the opposite side of the bar.

“Excuse you, that was so rude…We are having a moment, you pompous…”Izzy said pushing Ian away.

The man looked taken a back and started to stutter. “Iz, we aren’t supposed to shout at the customers, remember” Ian whispered to Izzy after pulling her back cutting her off mid-sentence, and smiling and holding a finger up to the customer gesturing ‘one moment please.’

“Right” she said quickly turning around to face the guy apologizing; just then Ian’s phone rang.

Ian didn’t look at the caller id before he answered but the voice on the other end made him smile brightly.

_“Ey fire-crotch_ ”

*

*

“ _Hey Mick”_

Ian said over the phone as Mickey sat at the auto shop flipping through a magazine, the same magazine that had a picture of a pizza on one of the pages that inspired this call. Suddenly getting the craving he knew what he was having for dinner tonight, and then knew he was having Ian for dessert.

“Look I was just calling to see if you were up to anything tonight” Mickey asked feeling nervous all of a sudden.

“ _No, I’m free, what did you have in mind”_

“Come over tonight, we can get pizza and watch a movie. Maybe even watch fucking Van damee” Mickey said smiling a bit after he heard Ian laugh.

_“That sounds….like a great idea. What time?”_

“After work” Mickey said closing his magazine and then noticed one of the guys from the back walking towards him. “I gotta go, I’ll see you tonight” Mickey muttered quickly, not waiting for Ian to answer.

“Milkovich, we got another run we need you to do” The man said as he approached where Mickey was sitting.

“Another? What?” Mickey asked a bit stunned, he wasn’t supposed to be doing runs. This wasn’t in his job description and the last time was supposed to be just that, the last time.

“Look, I know you aint a delivery boy, but we are still down one person and we could use you. The boss recommended you as you got experience.”

Mickey was hesitant, he didn’t want to say no, the pay was good and he didn’t want to upset these guys, but he didn’t want to keep doing runs. The more he agreed the deeper he would get into this shit and he didn’t want to get into any trouble and thrown back in jail.

“Look think about it, but I think the paycheck will change your mind” The man said handing Mickey a paper slip with the address of the drop off and the figure that he would be being paid.

“Alright, I’ll think about it” Mickey said looking at the figure on the paper, and the drop wasn’t that far. He would be an idiot to pass up this run for this sort of money.

“Great” The man said smiling at Mickey just as the door to the auto shop opened and in walked Svet. “Excuse me” Mickey said walking over to Svetlana.

“Svet, what are you doing here?” Mickey asked as he pulled her to the side as Yev slept in her arms.

“You must watch baby tonight” Svet said sternly.

“Oh, I can’t do it tonight…” Mickey said remembering his date with Ian.

“Yes, yes you can do tonight. You must take baby because I have date and can’t take baby. You are not busy and will be home…Unless you have something you wish to tell me” Svet asked raising an eyebrow, looking at him suspicious with a slight smile.

“Nope, tonight is fine.” Mickey said a bit frustrated as Svet looked at him still smiling, as if she knew some secret.

“Good, I’ll drop him by around 7 and come for him after date” Svet said stroking Yev’s back.

“You don’t have to come for him, he can stay the night” Mickey said looking at Svet, he didn’t mind spending some time with Yev, but he also didn’t need Svet coming over when Ian was there.

Svet narrowed her eyes. “You’re acting strange” She said pointing a finger.

“What the fuck” Mickey said pushing her finger away. “Do whatever fucking thing you want; I was just giving you a free night”

Svet looked at him and then nodded slowly. “Okay, thank you. I’ll see you later.” She left quickly knowing Mickey didn’t like when she showed up at his place of work. Though she felt like he was hiding something and she wasn’t going to let him off the hook.

Mickey waved goodbye to her and waited till she was out of sight before he pulled out his phone to text Ian.

* _Hey, so I have to watch Yev tonight…Still in for tonight?*_

_*Yes, it will be a fun guy’s night in then*_

_*Shut up Ghallager.*_

_*;)*_

Mickey smiled down at Ian’s simple wink face and shook his head, glancing back to the paper with the information on the run. For the first time he couldn’t help but feel uneasy over the whole run situation but the money was too good to pass up. He then stuffed the paper into his jacket and went back to flipping through the pages of the magazine.


	31. Boys night In...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes to Mickey to spend some time with his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> I just need to tell you all i love you all and I'm so happy how invested you all are!!  
> Your comments literally make my day and I love you all!!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Ian strode into the Milkovich house to see Yev sitting on his baby blanket, playing with a toy that sung nursery rhymes. He then looked to see Mickey in the kitchen by the stove, looking at him with his eyebrows raised. Ian halted looking at him and then smiled as something dawned on him.

“I should have knocked, sorry” Ian said smiling awkwardly as he put down the pizzas and a bag and then took off his sweater.

“No, its fine” Mickey said smiling turning his attention back to the stove, not realizing how much he loved the fact that Ian felt comfortable enough to stroll into the house, as if it were his own.

Ian nodded and walked into the kitchen holding the pizza boxes and placing them on the table. He then walked over to Mickey, turning him around and planting a kiss on his lips. “Hi” He said looking at Mickey in his eyes.

Mickey looked at him shaking his head slightly “Hi to you too Gallagher” Mickey then kissed him once more pulling him in closely.

Ian was the one to break the kiss, eyes still closed breathing heavily. “There are children present” Ian said and Mickey laughed letting Ian’s shirt go.

“You’re an Idiot” Mickey teased, turning back to the stove.

Ian rolled his eyes, smiling at Mickey. “Where’s Mandy and Iggy”

Mickey looked at him raising an eyebrow. “Mandy is out with Dylan I think, she is always with him. And Iggy is out of town. Went to go and help some cousins out with business.”

Ian nodded biting his bottom lip, gaining Mickey’s attention. “And Svet?”

“She was going on a date, that’s why I’m babysitting tonight” Mickey said looking at Ian. “Why you so curious”

Ian wrapped in arms around Mickey’s waist kissing his neck “I just don’t want us to be interrupted” Mickey laughed and was about to say something when Yev let out a screech, causing both boys to pull apart and to look over to him. “He’s hungry” Mickey muttered to Ian, who now realized Mickey was warming a bottle for Yev.

“I’ll go keep him company till that’s ready” Ian said walking out the kitchen and heading towards Yev. “Hey buddy. I got something for you” Ian said reaching for a brown bag that he dropped by his sweater and pulled out a stuffed toy.

Mickey looked over to them as Yev smiled brightly up at Ian, he couldn’t get a good look of what it was. All he saw was green. “You trying to turn my son into a spoiled brat, Gallagher?” Mickey said playfully as he pulled the bottle out of the warm water from the pot and checked the temperature of the milk.

Ian looked at him and couldn’t help but notice how good Mickey was with Yev now. How he treated him and was able to be around him and did things that parents were supposed to do. He didn’t rely on Svet anymore and it really touched Ian to see how great a father Mickey was turning out to be. He then cleared his head realizing he hadn’t answered Mickey, and quickly spoke up as Mickey was making his way to the two. “No…I’m trying to bribe him into liking me more” Ian then turned back to Yev. “Isn’t that right buddy, huh? Yes, I am”

Yev let out a laugh as he looked at Ian holding up his new toy. Mickey finally reached looked down at the pair and finally got a good look at what Ian had gotten Yev. “What the fuck is that?” Mickey said sitting down next to Yev.

“What do you….”

“Fuc” Yev shrieked out causing Ian to stop mid-sentence as he looked from Mickey to Yev and then back to Mickey. “Did I just hear…?”

“Fuc” Yev said once more looking at Ian smiling and Mickey quickly shoved the bottle into his mouth. Yev held onto the bottle as Mickey fixed some pillows allowing Yev to lay back but upright enough, so he wouldn’t choke.

“Is that his first word” Ian asked looking at Mickey now.

“What, he talk’s gibberish.” Mickey said playing off the clear cut word that just came out of Yev’s mouth.

“Fuck…that’s gibberish” Ian said looking at Mickey raising his eyebrows. Mickey turned to him looking a bit irritated.

“Don’t say it, he’ll just start back up again” Mickey said quickly, causing Ian to laugh. “It’s not funny” Mickey said hiding his smile as Ian continued to laugh harder.

“Of course that would be his first word” Ian laughed out.

“Yeah okay, laugh while you can Gallagher” Mickey said his smile becoming blatant now, as he picked up the stuff toy Ian got Yev and threw it at Ian, Ian blocked it still laughing. “Seriously though, what is that, a turtle?”

“Yeah” Ian said trying to calm down. “It’s Mikey….” Ian looked at Mickey and saw the confused look on his face. “You know, Mikey…Ninja turtles…Mikey from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.” Ian said losing his smile as Mickey just looked at him more and more confused.

“Okay, Ian. You can say it as many ways as you can, I still will have no fucking clue what the fuck you are talking about.” Mickey said trying to shut Ian up.

“How do you not know what Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is? I used to wake up every Saturday when I was a kid…”

“So up till last year” Mickey said smiling at him causing Ian to roll his eyes, but still Ian continued.

“I’ll eat my bowl of cereal and watch that show. It was great, because for an hour, I would be able to forget about my crappy life and enjoy a cartoon. You know till Frank came bursting through the door, yelling till he passed out. Lip would sometimes join me and after we would sometimes pretend we were one of them. You know the turtles…There are four of them and they are all bad ass, but Mikey was always my favorite” Ian said looking at the toy and then placing it over by Yev.

Mickey looked at Ian and wanted so badly to reach over to him and hug him. It hurt to hear of memories like that. How happy Ian could have gotten as a child but then he had crappy parents to ruin those moments. He wasn’t sure what was worse, to have an unhappy childhood, or one that you were so close to realizing how good it could be, only for it to be ripped away, when it was almost in reach. Mickey in some odd way wished he could go back to protect Ian, to make him smile just a little longer.

Ian looked over to Mickey, catching the odd look on his face, only for it to vanish and a slight blush to come to Mickey’s cheeks. “I can’t believe you watched a show about fucking turtles that were ninja’s”

“I can’t believe you didn’t” Ian shot back smiling slightly.

“When would I have gotten a chance to fucking watch TV with Terry in this house” Ian looked at him losing his smile as Mickey looked to Yev, who was falling asleep as the bottle slowly started to slip from his mouth. “I’m going to put him in his crib, and then we can eat. Pick a movie why don’t you” Mickey said getting up and picking up Yev, heading into Svet’s old room.

*

Mickey came out of the room to see Ian on the couch; he went to the kitchen bringing a box of pizza over with him, as he went and sat next to Ian. Mickey placed the pizza box on the table and took out a slice turning back to Ian to see what movie he had decided on. Yet when he looked over he saw that Ian had his brows pull together as he was tapping a finger on a movie case.

“What is it Ian” Mickey asked taking a bite of his pizza.

Ian’s head snapped up as if he just realized Mickey was there. “It’s nothing, how about this movie?”

Mickey put his pizza slice on top of the pizza box and took the movie and then looked up to Ian. “The notebook”

Ian looked over at Mickey’s unimpressed face. “Sorry, I meant this one” Ian said giving Mickey another movie.

Mickey took the movie and put it down without looking at it and looked to Ian. “Spit it out Ian”

“Mick…” Ian said in protest

“Ian, would you just tell me why the fuck you look so sad” Mickey blurted out.

“Jesus Mickey. Calm down.” Ian said a small smile playing on his lips

“Ian” Mickey said sternly.

“It just sucks, okay” Ian said finally and Mickey looked more confused.

“Okay. What does?”

“Childhood, your childhood to be more specific” Ian muttered not looking at Mickey

Mickey looked at him slightly shocked and then chuckled slightly. “Yea I know that but why…”

Ian looked at Mickey now scooting closer and holding his hands. “I just think as to how shitty my childhood was, and then you make simple comments and all I can picture is this dark haired, blue eye boy…who is a little dirtier than he should be…”

“Hey” Mickey said looking at Ian.

Ian chuckled and then started again. “This little child, who had to grow up way to fast, to work so hard to survive and for what?”

Mickey looked at Ian and ducked his head a bit to make Ian look him in his eyes. “Ian, we’ve had shitty lives. I’m not going to lie, because yeah, my childhood may have been shit, but to say for what….our lives may not be perfect but I have siblings and a ‘wife’ sort of, who I can call my family. I know they will literally kill for me. I have a decent job and awesome kid, whose first word was fuck. Most of all, I have an amazing boyfriend who I know cares deeply enough, to worry over things he can’t even control. Ian this is what makes life worth fighting for…Now can you pick a fucking movie because you make me say such crap sometimes that I don’t even know….”

Ian didn’t let Mickey finish and kissed him firmly pushing him down on the couch and climbing on top of him. Ian could feel the smile spread across Mickey’s face and pulled back, to see it.

“I think I want dessert first, before pizza and a movie” Ian whispered in Mickey’s ear and then nibbled at it.

Mickey’s hands moved up to Ian’s hair as he tilted his head giving Ian more access to his neck as Ian kissed down to Mickey’s collar bone. “And…what…what’s dessert?” Mickey asked eyes clothes enjoying Ian’s touch.

“You” Ian said and then tugged at his shirt causing Mickey to stand from the couch, and pulling him into Mickey’s room.


	32. ...Secret is out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey asks Ian how Ian got him out of jail...secrets come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is just a continuation of last chapter!!  
> Hope you all enjoy it!!  
> Thanks again everyone for reading

Mickey was smoking a cigarette as Ian thoughtlessly played with Mickey’s fingers as they both lay in the darkness of Mickey’s room. Mickey looked over to Ian and pressed his lips on top of Ian’s head causing Ian to look up.

“So I have a question” Mickey asked after a moment.

Ian sat up, looking over to Mickey and then grabbed his cigarette waiting to hear what Mickey had to say.

“How’d you get the money” Mickey asked trying to get his cigarette back, outing it on a plate that was being used as an ashtray.

Ian looked at him and sighed “I’m not really proud of what I did…”

“Man if you tell me that you had sex for…”

“Jesus Mickey no, I…I blackmailed politicians…It was the easiest and fastest way to get the money without any strings attached.”

“Holy shit” Mickey then started to laugh “Didn’t think you had that in ya freckles” Ian just rolled his eyes. “And the tape, blackmailed people for that too” Mickey said laughing a bit.

“No actually, I turned to murder for that one” Ian said looking at Mickey, who rolled his eyes at Ian. “Actually did you know we have cameras by our traffic lights, you know in case anyone runs a red light, easier for the cops to identify the driver.” Mickey looked raising an eyebrow waiting for Ian to continue. “Lip hacked into the cameras on a government database and pulled up some old footage. It caught Sammy running you down and shooting at you. We were able to pull the footage off and save it.”

“Lip fucking helped you” Mickey said astonished and Ian rolled his eyes.

“Really….that’s what you got from this story” Ian said and Mickey rolled over to get on top of Ian, kissing him once more.

“Thank you” Mickey said pulling away and looking at Ian in his eyes. “For everything” Ian looked up at him and pulled him in closer for another kiss.

**

“You know the pizza is going to taste like shit” Mickey said opening the door.

“It tastes like shit hot anyway…” Ian started slipping his shirt over his head only to stop midsentence as he saw two figures sitting on a table, eating pizza.

“Ah, orange boy and my loving husband. Please come join us, for shitty pizza” Svet said smiling at both boys. Mandy sat next to her smiling slightly.

“I had nothing to do with this. I walked in on her…listening to you both” Mandy said as she saw both boys look at her. “Disgusting I know. I’m going to go check on Yev” Mandy then quickly getting up, putting her plate in the sink and then went into Svet’s room.

Svet just sat there taking another bite of pizza, smiling as she chewed, and waiting for Mickey or Ian to speak.

“Okay, so I guess you know now. No point in trying to come up with an excuse” Mickey said after a moment of trying to think up a reason why Ian would be here, putting on a shirt. Svet’s smile grew as she slowly shook her head. “Okay, well Ian and I are back together. No big fucking deal” Mickey walked over to the pizza. “How was your date, couldn’t have been that good for you to be here so early”

“Oh, there was no date” Svet said looking at Mickey, as Mickey tried to downplay this whole thing.

“What?” Mickey asked a bit stunned closing the lid of the pizza box to look at Svet.

“I make up story. I knew you were hiding secret, I wanted to find out. I’m happy I lied” She laughed now looking at Mickey who was clearly angry that he was deceived, Ian then walked over patting his back.

“It was really naive of us, to think we could hide this from her” Ian stated causing Mickey to roll his eyes. Ian did have a point though. You can’t hide anything from Svet; she had a way of figuring it out, manipulative bitch that she is.

“I go home now. Let you and orange boy go back to fucking like goats” Svet said getting up grabbing her purse from the chair. “I’ll just get Yev”

“Ay, wait. He’s asleep, leave him with me tonight. I’ll drop him off tomorrow. We can use the father, son time.” Mickey said muttering the last part, Ian and Svet both smiling.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then” Svet then walked right up to Mickey giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m so happy for you” She then walked over to Ian, not giving Mickey a chance to say anything. She quickly gave Ian a quick kiss and smiled “You hurt him again, I will kill you”

Ian looked at her, eyes wide fighting the smile that was threatening to break through. The threat wasn’t funny, because Ian knew she was serious. He just couldn’t help but smile at the fact that big, badass, tough guy Mickey, had so many people looking out for him. Ian actually took comfort and felt very happy at that fact. He nodded to Svet and she then turned and walked out the Milkovich house, without another word.

“You know, for trying to keep this relationship a secret. It’s not going so well” Ian said smiling to Mickey.

Mickey just shook his head, smiling slightly. “No it’s not…still up for a movie?”

“Yes, and I still want the shitty pizza” Ian said nodding to Mickey.

Mickey laughed at Ian and nodded to him “Go pick a movie, I’ll warm up the shitty pizza”

 “Okay sounds good to me” Ian said turning to go pick a movie.

“Oh, pizza and a movie, count me in” Mandy said emerging from Yev’s room. “He’s still fast asleep” She told Mickey and Mandy walked over to Ian.

Mickey watched Mandy and Ian as they started to look through the dvds and couldn’t help but smile at the two, realizing it’s been a long time, since he was this happy.


	33. We go together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's boys night in, turns into an early morning sneak out. Only to be caught by all the Gallagher's trying to sneak back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so here is the next chapter!!  
> I hope you all enjoy it!!  
> Just want to say a big thank you all for taking the time to read this story it means so much  
> and big thanks for leaving Kudos and comments!!   
> xoxo

Mandy watched half the movie before she decided to call it a night, sitting up she quickly said goodnight and told them to keep it down. Not only so she could get some sleep but also because there were children in the house.

Both boys rolled their eyes and waved their ‘goodnight’ to her, as she closed her door behind her. They watched the rest of the movie in silence as both boys were just enjoying being with one another. By the time the movie was over it was pretty late. Ian helped put away the pizza boxes and the empty soda cans as Mickey turned off the DVD and shut off the TV.

“Wow, pretty dark in here” Ian said as the TV came off causing the living room and kitchen to go dark, as no other light source was on.

“Afraid of the dark Gallagher” Mickey asked as he walked to Ian.

“No, I just like to see what I’m doing when I clean” Ian said as he dumped the empty cans after feeling for the garbage then turning around to find Mickey behind him, and that did make him jump. “Shit”

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh “You sure tough guy” Ian rolled his eyes and stuck up his middle finger causing Mickey to laugh more. “You staying over” Mickey asked.

Ian looked at him and then sighed. “I don’t know, I have to work tomorrow…” Ian started as Mickey gently kissed his lips. Ian sighed into the kiss, he was tired and wanted to do nothing more than lie next to Mickey and sleep in his arms. “Also if Fi finds out that I stayed out all night…” Mickey was now kissing from his cheek to his ear. “There….there will…be questions” Ian said trying to concentrate on why he knew this wasn’t a good idea.

“Stay” Mickey whispered in his ear kissing under his ear now along his neck. Ian had his arms wrapped around Mickey, holding onto his shirt tightly.

Ian opened his mouth but had to shut it again as he wasn’t sure what he had to say next. “I have to get up early tomorrow for work…like really early”

Mickey made his way back to Ian’s lips, the kiss was lazy and slow and soft. “Ian, just stay” Mickey said breaking away from Ian and looking at him in his eyes.

“Fine” Ian said smiling at Mickey and Mickey just dragged him into his room returning the smile.

By the time they were settled in bed both boys were exhausted, Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey bringing him in close.

“I’m happy you stayed” Mickey muttered lifting Ian’s hand to his lips and kissing it quickly.

“Me too” Ian said quickly and then kissed Mickey’s back, unable to stop smiling.

Both boys were asleep in no time, holding one another close, enjoying each other’s warmth.

*

Ian was smoking a cigarette in the darkness in Mickey’s room. It was almost 5 in morning and he could hear the birds singing, starting off their day. He was up for some time but now he knew he would have to get up to go, if he wanted to get home and get to work on time. Ian leaned over to the side table to put out his cigarette and then turned to look over at Mickey. Mickey was facing Ian lying on his stomach sprawled out on the bed; Ian smiled sinking down and scooting closer to Mickey, watching how at peace he looked. He reached over caressing Mickey’s cheek, then lowering his hand to his back. He slowly got up and placed a kiss on Mickeys arm, slowly making his way up to Mickey’s shoulder blade.

Before Mickey could even open his eyes a smile spread across his face. “Why you up so early Gallagher” Mickey mumbled struggling to open his eyes.

“Work, remember” Ian muttered as he continued to kiss Mickey from the shoulder up to his neck.

“And why the hell did you feel the need to wake me up” Mickey asked trying to ignore the kisses, to try and at least look irritated as he turned to face Ian.

“Would…you…shut...up…and…let…me...kiss...you” Ian said between kisses making his way up to Mickey’s face placing a kiss right on his lips. He then pushed Mickey onto his back climbing on top of him smiling. Mickey looked at him raising his eyebrows trying to fight his smile.

“Some of us would like to sleep” Mickey said.

Ian leant down and kissed him again this time it wasn’t gentle or soft like the other kiss. Mickey responded to it instantly but before he could get into it Ian broke away kissing and nipping at Mickey’s neck. Mickey’s eyes were closed as he leant his neck to the side giving Ian more room, his breathing becoming heavier. Ian made his way down Mickey’s bare chest, and then slipped his hand under Mickey’s boxers, cupping him. Mickey breath hitched as Ian started to massage him with his hand as he moved lower down Mickey’s body. Mickey’s breath was heavier and every now and again a small moan would leave his mouth. He felt when his boxers were being pulled down and Ian’s hand was replaced by his mouth.

“Oh god” Mickey muttered feeling Ian as he slowly started to move up and down. Mickey’s head rolled back pressing against his pillow as he bit his bottom lip.

“Jesus, Fuck…….Ian” Mickey shouted as Ian sucked hard.

Ian then popped up through the thin blanket smiling at Mickey. “I’m sorry, you did say you wanted to sleep…I can stop” Ian said smugly at Mickey who was panting now and flushed.

“No you can’t…You started it, you’re gonna fucking finish it” Mickey said pushing Ian’s head under the covers, causing Ian to laugh. “Shut the fuuuu….” Mickey couldn’t even finish his sentence as Ian started bobbing his head up and down once more.

*

By the time Ian got home he was running later than he expected, his morning with Mickey had clearly set him back, though to Ian it was worth it. Ian walked into his house hoping to sneak in and not pull any attention to himself. Of course that couldn’t be the case, because as soon as he opened the door to the kitchen everyone was in there getting ready for their morning. Debbie was fighting with Carl over his disgusting habit of drinking the milk from the carton, and how no one here wanted his backwash. Fiona was shouting at Frank, telling him to just get away from everyone. Frank was talking about some shit as Lip was sitting trying to ignore Frank as he helped Liam with his breakfast. As Ian closed the door everyone stopped talking and all eyes turned to him.

Ian stood there for a moment and then he smiled slightly. “Morning” He then walked upstairs before anyone could ask him any questions.

“Isn’t he supposed to be away at college” Frank said turning to Fiona causing all eyes to now turn to him.

“I’m going to kill you Frank” Fiona said now, anger being heard in her words.

“Alright, I’ll go. You kids should know though that I am your father and I deserve some respect from you all”

“Goodbye Frank” They all said together. Frank gave one more huff and then left the house.

“Okay. I’m going to drop Liam off and then head back. I’ll be back this weekend” Lip said getting up and grabbing Liam.

“Okay, see you soon. Thanks Lip” Fiona said shooting him a smile.

Lip nodded, telling goodbye to Carl and Debbie and then shouted a goodbye to Ian before leaving.

Carl and Debbie left shortly after, leaving Fiona in the kitchen to clean up before she had to get ready for work. Just then Ian walked into the kitchen; Fiona watched him as he got out a coffee cup and filled the cup.

“So I’m thinking we should have a party this weekend” Fiona said out of the blue.

Ian looked at Fiona a bit confused but then slowly nodded. “Okay.”

“I just think it would be nice to have an old fashion Gallagher party, try and get rid of whatever awkwardness is still hanging around”

“Yeah sounds fun Fi” Ian said trying to stifle a yawn as he sipped his coffee.

“Busy night” Fiona smiled causing Ian to stiffen.

“Nah, I stayed by Mandy, we watched movies and….” Ian started to say, not sure as to how convincing he was sounding.

“By Mandy…Really??” Fiona said looked at Ian. “That’s the best story you could come up with”

“I….what….I don’t know….Look Fi….” Ian said starting to stutter not even sure where to start, wondering where she was going with this.

“It’s obvious your with someone….you’re never home, constantly on your phone and you have that sex glow”

“Eww Fiona”

“I don’t see you denying anything”

Ian stayed silent looking at Fiona.

“Come on Ian, I want to meet him, bring him to the party”

“I don’t think….”

“Ian, we are starting over remember. No judgment. Come on I wanna meet the guy that has my little brother so happy”

Ian watched Fiona for a moment and then sighed. “Okay, sure.” They’re going to find out eventually right.

Fiona smiled brightly at him, getting exciting for her whim of the idea of having a party. Ian gave her a quick smile before grabbing his jacket and heading out for work. Today was feeling like a long day already and it was only 7 am.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! so this is my first fic about shameless US and the best couple on the show....Ian/Mickey...if you haven't figured it out yet. lol I recently watched the series and fell in love instantly...so I just had to write a story on them...2nd fic writing ever...hope you enjoy...all i ask is for you to be kind, please...I've written out most so updating quickly...just re-reading!  
> Thanks


End file.
